The way to the top
by Lightgiver
Summary: In this world, people aren't born with quirks, they buy their quirks. The stronger the quirk are, more expensive it would be. However each person could usually hold only one quirk as having more than one usually led to death or, at the best cases, to insanity. All this led to a hierarchy where only the most rich people could be heroes...(rest inside) !Gamer Izuku. !Friendly Bakugou
1. A world where you can buy quirks

_**Hello everyone! This is my first Boku no Hero fic! So...I hope I don't screw...too much.**_

_**Also, English is not my first language, so please don't take notice of any grammar mistakes that may lurk around here and there, if anything, tell me about them, I will try to fix them ASAP :)**_

_**Note: I do recommend that you read this first part, it will help you to better understand the story.**_

_**I do not own Boku No hero Academia**_

**Summary:**

**In this world, people aren't born with quirks, they buy their quirks. The stronger the quirk, more expensive it would be. However, each person could usually hold only one quirk as having more than one usually led to death or, at the best cases, to insanity. All this led to a hierarchy where only the most rich people could be heroes. But Izuku was willing to prove them wrong, and, with a little help from fate itself, he would become the number one hero! ****!Gamer Izuku ! Friendly Bakugou**

_In a laboratory somewhere in the world:_

_"_Wow...this is..." Mumbled one scientist.

"We did it?" muttered another running from the machine he was controlling.

"Looks like it!" A large grin spread over the face of the boss of this group, they finally had extracted the so called 'quirk factor' from the rats, which apparently, gave them superpowers like enhanced strength, speed, control over nature elements and more.

_A few years ago theses strange rats started to appear in several parts of the world and quickly enough, were taken in to be studied. Soon they discovered that their strange powers came from a virus that infected them mysteriously. Nobody seemed to know where it came from._

_They tried to test it on humans(many immediately offered themselves as hosts for this virus after knowing what it could do) but not even one test subject had manifested any changes. So they instead tried to research the virus, to see why it caused such things on the rats. And they had another great surprise, the virus had some kind of protein that triggered what the scientists decided to call the 'quirk factor' on the rats, thus causing these changes on them, based on deduction, they also concluded that the humans didn't have the quirk factor. Which were proven true a bit later._

_Everyone had been so disappointed, the humanity had lost a good chance to evolve. Until someone asked:_

_"What if we extract the quirk factor and inject it on a human?" So this was what they were doing._

Well step one, done. Now for step two:

"Who wants to volunteer?" Said the boss. No one gave a step ahead. "Really? I am offering you the possibility of obtaining a superpower and you don't want it?" The scientists looked between themselves.

"Fine them, it'll have to be me" rolling up his coat, he picked up the vial and injected on himself, earning a few gasps of surprise from his subordinates. At first, he felt nothing, but then a new feeling started to burn in his entire body, pain erupted from everywhere, and he started to scream. That lasted during a few moments until the pain finally started to disappear, and he stood there panting.

The first thing he noticed however it was that his entire body was enveloped in a warm, bright light.

Thus, the first power was born, after that they did research more about the quirk factor and discovered that every(or almost every) quirk factor was distinct, allowing a different power to be born. They also discovered that if two quirk factors were within a same person, they started to destroy each other, thus not allowing a being to have more than two quirks, at least not that easily.

Another thing discovered about the quirk factor was that it was too unstable, meaning that it was almost impossible to a human to properly wield it without dying due to the DNA mutation it caused. The only way to a human to wield the power was to receive it as a child...

_-100 years later-_

All men are not created equal, this was the reality that every boy learned at the age of four. Because this was the age, and the only age, when a person would be officially be able to receive the power without suffering any kind of collateral damage.

Midoriya Izuku was very excited, to say the least, today was the day of his fourth anniversary, today was the day that he would receive his quirk, and start his path into becoming a hero. Granted, it would not be the greatest quirk ever, as his family could not afford to pay a top-notch quirk, but he really didn't care about that, because he would work harder than anyone ever worked to even the odds, even if by just a little.

Right now, he was on his way to the nearest quirk shop with his mom and his best friend Katsuki, which he called Kacchan. He could barely contain himself from so much excitement.

"I wonderwhatitwillbeastrenghtenhancer? Oraemmitertype?Icouldevenpickamutationtype!" He went on full mutter mode, earning him a smack from Katsuki

"Hey, stop that you nerd! It's creepy!" he said

"Sorry" Izuku smiled apologetically "It's just...I'm so excited..."

"I know right? You don't need to tell me that! Besides..." Katsuki pointed to himself "It'll be my turn in a few days, and I will get to choose a quirk much better than yours"

Inko couldn't help but smile at the deep friendship the two boys shared, before addressing them:

"Very well we've arrived, this is the place" The two boys stopped their talk and turned to look in a state of awe. The building was quite tall, having several floors, and was painted in the colors of blue and yellow, which made a rather odd combination.

"Wow" exclaimed the two boys. After a little, Izuku decided that it would be better to rush inside the building. Katsuki following right behind him.

"Wait, you don't want to get..." Inko tried to say, to no avail, the boys had already disappeared from her sight "...lost" She sighted "This is gonna be a long day" She said as she entered the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello! How may I help you?" Asked the shop clerk with a bright smile.

"I'm looking for a quirk for my son" Inko answered

"Which rank?" The shop clerk asked

"Humm...how much it's costing?" Inko asked just to be sure

"The rank S It's costing from 25000000* or above, the rank A it's costing between 12500000* and 25000000*, the rank B it's costing between 25000000* and 2500000*, the rank C it's costing between 250000* and 1250000* and lastly Rank D which cost between 1250000* and 500000."

***Thoses units are in yen, the official coin of JP(I think?)**

Inko frowned, the money she had brought could barely pay the half of a Rank D quirk!

"Don't you have uh...a cheaper quirk?" She asked with a bit of hope

The smile disappeared from the face of the shop's clerk. After calling someone to stay in her place, she said:

"Follow me". After climbing some stars, they arrived at the third floor, which were full of vials of quirks from many colors that were arranged on several shelves. While the two boys stared in awe at everything, sometimes pointing at something sometimes stopping to look at a quirk vial(only to get scolded by Inko, which told them that if they broke one of the vials, they would pay for it). So they proceeded until they stopped by a door, which appeared to be very old. They saw the shop clerk pull a large key from nowhere and open it, only to reveal a dark room.

"Now where was that switch..." She muttered while going into the room. After a while a dull light filled the room showing several boxes full of vials from different colors.

"This is what we call the room of the forgotten" The shop clerk announced "Every quirk that is deemed useless ends up here. You could actually say that those are the rank E quirks"

Izuku was fighting the urge to cry now, he looked to his mom in hope she could explain what was happening. She looked back to him. Almost crying too...

"It's all right Izuku! I'm sure you're gonna find something useful here!" She flashed him a smile

Meanwhile, Katsuki Bakugou was almost snapping, '_what the hell? Useless quirks? What's going on here?_'

"Hey Kacchan help me search! I want to find the best quirk ever!" Izuku rushed to the nearest box.

It took a moment to Katsuki to understand what Izuku had said to him and another moment to start moving in Izuku's direction. _'Izuku's is going have...a useless quirk?'_ Those were his thoughts as he went to help his friend to search for a quirk for Izuku '_not on my watch! He was going to find a useful quirk even if he had to take apart this whole piece of junk they called room!'_

So the two boys searched...and searched...for one long hour(or more) but couldn't find one damn good quirk!

Bakugou's P.o.v

_'What the heck? Those are the most useless quirks I've ever seen!' _Katsuki complained to himself as he eyed tossed one vial labeled 'sharp nails' back to the box he was currently searching. From the corner of his eye he could see that Izuku was having the same luck as he was _'damn!' _he shouted in his mind before he continued searching.

"Hey boys, I've got better things to do" she turned to Izuku "If you don't choose your quirk in the next five minutes, I will have to register you as quirkless" Katsuki watched as Izuku's went on hell mode, while Auntie Inko started to discuss with the old hag, '_tch, I better choose one quickly because Izuku doesn't seen capable right now_' True enough Izuku's hands were shaking so much that they couldn't hold even one single vial. He would be dying of laughter...if the situation wasn't so serious...he was about to resume his search when he saw something that made his self froze. Izuku had dropped the vial. _'Damn nerd' _he though as he already knew he wouldn't be to reach it.

Izuku's P.o.v

'_Fast...fast..fast..I don't want to be quirkless! But I don't want a bad quirk also! What should I do...what should I do_' Izuku's hands were looking like they were about to jump out from his own body. He couldn't even hold one single vial. He decided to put the vial back to the box and calm himself, at least enough to his hands to stop shaking. But something went wrong and the vial slipped from his hand...Izuku could only watch the vial get closer and closer to the floor...and remembered his mother previous warning.

_'If you break one of these vials, you're gonna pay for it!' _She had been saying it with a more or less teasing tone, but the words were starting to cut like sharp knifes. He closed his eyes and waited for the sound that would ruin his life forever...which never came, instead he felt something pang on his foot. He opened his eyes, the vial was intact, if only a bit shaken but intact, Izuku suddenly felt life return to him again.

"One minute" Only to fly away again...how would he choose a quirk in one minute?

Bakugou's P.o.v

A miracle, that's what happened, Katsuki wasn't exactly that type of guy but...forget it. Forgetting what he had been doing at the moment, he went near Izuku to see if he was all right...

"One minute" _'tch of course not'_ He then bent down to pick the vial that the nerd had dropped only to notice another vial next to some other boxes. '_Did he drop it also? No impossible'_ Katsuki then reached for the vial, which was in a corner that has'n been cleaned by someone for years. Now that he noticed, this entire room hasn't been cleaned, for months! There was dust everywhere. A voice suddenly interrupted his train of though.

"Time's up boy, did you choose or not?" She looked at Izuku, which was doing a Blank face_._ Katsuki had recently discovered an alternative way of reading Izuku's name while learning Kanji, but he had dismissed the idea, because his friend wasn't deku by any means but now...

"Hey, Deku!" He shouted real loud snapping Izuku from his currently state "Catch!" Then he tossed the vial which he had find earlier. He saw the vial bounce around Izuku's hands no..._Deku's_ hands. _'If he falls to catch it...I'm gonna...' _Katsuki's hands turned into punches.

Luckily Deku was able to at least catch the vial. And after a moment of hesitation, he turned to the old hag and stuttered:

"Y-yes" He handed her the vial. The old hag was looking between him and between Deku's, but in the end she just shrugged.

"That would be 250000 yen" Inko handed her the money, and then the old hag disappeared, muttering something about a 'book' 'quirk' and 'register'.

Izuku's P.o.v

_'What the hell happened?' _Izuku's mind yelled after the shop clerk left the room _'why Kacchan called me deku?' _or..._'what is going to be my qu...' _Izuku's thoughts were interrupted by someone's hugging him, it took a while to realize that it was his mother, and also to realize that she was crying.

"...mom?" he asked confused

"I'm sorry...Izuku...I'm sorry...I..couldn't do anything..." Izuku's mind suddenly cleared.

"I..." Izuku couldn't find anything to say...so he just cried with her...

Bakugou's P.o.v

Katsuki's stood there watching that scene, wanting to somehow wake up from this nightmare, this was NOT HOW HE IMAGINED DEKU'S GETTING HIS QUIRK! Heck he didn't even know which quirk it was...Why he suddenly wanted to punch Deku's face real hard? _'Idiot'_

It was then that he realized he still had one vial in his hands, the vial his friend had dropped earlier. It read:

"Quirk factor: Gender switch" Can turn into the opposite gender if splashed with cold water. Hot water changes back. Katsuki frowned. _'This is...actually not bad at all...in the best of the cases, Deku could use this one for spying' _suddenly he felt something in his heart...was that... guilt? He wished he had read the vials before doing what he had done, now Deku would be stuck with a bad quirk for all his life because of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay that's enough! Or else I'll never end this chapter Let me know if you did like the idea. I'm also open to criticism, it heps me improve the story!**

**Edit [02/03/20] A lot of grammar mistakes. I hope it's more readable now.**


	2. MIdoriya Izuku: Origin

**_Here's chapter two_**

**_I do not own BnHA_**

_No one's P.o.v_

A few moments later the old lady returned with a paper in her hands:

"Here's the license of his quirk, now get out of here, I got better things to do" Izuku saw his mom wince at the tone and went to comfort her, but she gave him her best smile and turned to face the old shop clerk:

"Okay, we'be right off" Once they were outside the building, Inko gave Izuku his vial, which he quickly proceeded to open and drink it up. While Katsuki's complained about the old lady:

"No way I'm EVER going back to this SHIT! I'm going to ask my mom to take me somewhere else!''

"Now, don't be so rude Katsuki-chan, they're always this way with people like us, sometimes even worse" Inko explained to the young blond boy;

"Then they're all just BULLSHI..." Katsuki didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard something crash on the ground, turning around, he saw Izuku's crouching on the ground with both his hands on his heads.

"OH MY! IZUKU-BABY, ARE YOU OKAY?" Inko yelled running to help her son.

"My...head...it...hurts...so much" Izuku managed to say"

"OH...I'm calling am ambulance r-right away!" Katsuki was worried about Izuku? Yeah, but he knew it was a side effect of receiving a quirk, so he just bent down and reached for one of the shards that were scattered on the ground. It was labelled:

_"Quirk factor: The Gamer. It turns yours life into a video game!_

"WHAT THE SHIT?" Katsuki yelled.

_Izuku's P..o.v_

Ouch, this was, by far, the worst, headache that he ever had in his whole life! It looked like someone decided that his head were the best quality drum. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, such as: His mom asking if he was all right '_this is just a headache, the worst headache someone ever felt but still a headache, I must comfort her'. _So he decided to answer her:

"My...it...hurts...so...much" Ouch, it wasn't supposed to be like THAT. Was he feeling that much pain? Suddenly he heard someone swear, he didn't have to turn his head to know that it was Kacchan. When he began thinking he was gonna pass out, the pain suddenly vanished, just like that.

He sighted in relief, at the same time that he tried to stand up.

"Yes, we're at..." His mom were talking to someone on the telephone, if he were to guess, probably with someone from hospital.

"I'm all right mom, it was just a temporary shock" He tried to comfort her(with no success at all)

"The way you was it's not the definition of all right, I'm taking you to the hospital, young man!" Izuku flinched, he knew better than to argue with his mom.

"Okay mom" He said while instinctively pushing away something that were floating near his head. Or trying at the least. It was moments later that he become very aware of it. He jumped back, only to it to follow him.

_'What the? Why is that thing following me?' _Izuku though kinda of scared

"Something wrong Izuku?" Inko asked motherly instincts kicking in again.

"There's some blue thingy, following me!" That picked up Katsuki's attention.

"What does say in it?" He asked earning a blank face from Izuku.

"I mean what does say in the blue thingy damn nerd!" Izuku winced at the words but went to look nonetheless:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Congratulations! You have become the Gamer!**

**Learned gamer's body !**

**Learned gamer's mind !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Say whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" To say Izuku was surprised was little, he was gaping at that. He had forgotten about his quirk in the whole headache thing(even if his quirk had caused it in the first place.

"Here idiot" Katsuki tossed something to him which he almost didn't catch. It was a shard with a label on it. it read: _Quirk factor: The gamer: Turns your life into a video game. _

Izuku wondered why he was so calm, usually it was at this moment he would faint or something. So... this was his quirk? He looked again at the '_blue thing' _which he knew by the name of 'window' (Hey! He wasn't some lunatic, he did play video games from time to time). And extended his hand to wave it off. Then started to think about how to use his quirk. Suddenly he had an idea:

"Menu!" he said aloud and sure thing, a window popped right into his face:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Attack**

**Special**

**Options**

**Itens**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow! Cool!" Izuku exclaimed. '_I wonder what else I can do! '_

"Abilities!" Another window popped up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Passive: Gamer's body : The user's is given the body of a video game character! Every damage dealt to the user's body is turned into HP loss or stats effects.**_

_**Passive: Game's mind: Negates all emotions by 50%. Also negates pain by 50%.**_

_**Analyze lv 6[34,58%]: ****The**** user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none.**_

_**Search lv 3[74.06%] The user uses his senses and his memory to search for a certain object. Requires:none**_

Izuku wanted to yell in happiness, this was just like the games he played with Kacchan!

"Stats!" Another window Popped up.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name:Izuku Midoriya lv1 [00.00]**

**Quirk: The gamer lv1[00.00%].  
**

**Money:[0 yen]**

**HP:20/50 AP:25/25**

_**Currently status: Hero Fanboy(+50% exp to analyze when a hero is nearby,-25% to CHA); Analytical mind.(+5 WIS and 5 INT Per Lv);Quirk Bonus:(+5 To every stat per level minus LUCK and CHA)**_

**STR: 5 [+]  
**

**DEX: 5[+]  
**

**INT: 5[+]  
**

**WIS:5 [+]  
**

**VIT: 5[+]  
**

**CHA:5[+].**

**LUCK:0-5[3]**

**Points:0.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There were so many other things that Izuku wanted to check, but he felt something shake him, or rather, someone. he turned around and saw his mother, which appeared to be worry herself.

"Eh...sorry...got a bit carried over here..." he apologized with a smile.

Katsuki just gave a 'tsh' and turned his head to another side and his mother picked him up.

"Hey mom lemme go! I'm not a baby anymore!" Izuku said while trying to get off.

"Shut up young man or you're gonna get it! I know you are excited with your quirk and all but think about yourself first!"

"I'm fine mom! I'm just a bit tired!" Inko looked at Izuku and then sighed "Ah fine! but at the first signal of anything I'm taking you to the hospital!" Inko then turned to Katsuki:

"Hey Katsuki-chan, are you too tired?" Katsuki's face flared up instantly

"WHAT? NO WAY IN..." Inko interrupted him, she knew Katsuki was too proud to admit he was tired.

"Okay, we understand" Then she started to go to her home.

While Izuku was on his mom's lap, he did some more research on his quirk, and he learned that there was some kind of 'main window' which showed him every action he could do with his quirk:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stats**

**Abilities**

**Equipment**

**Inventory**

**Reputation**

**Quests**

**Channeling (available at lv 10)**

**Settings**

**Help**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku wasn't dumb, he knew he would need help to understand this whole 'gamer thing' so he choose the help option.

**Do you want to take the tutorial?[Y/N]**

A tutorial? That sure would help him...if he wasn't so tired. Izuku selected the 'no' option.'_Tomorrow I'll take it, now i'l too tired to do anything'._ He closed all the windows and settled for a little nap(not that he would ever admit). before he closed his eyes, he saw Kacchan walking behind and wondered and remembered that skill from before. _'I wonder if it will work?' _

"Analyze" he muttered silently locking his eyes on Kacchan. Sure enough a window appeared:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Katsuki Bakugou lv 1  
**

**Quirk: none  
**

**Money:?  
**

**HP:30/50 AP:25/25**

_**Currently status: Temper issues(+3 STR/VIT/DEX,-5 WIS/CHA Per level)  
**_

**STR: ?  
**

**DEX: ?  
**

**INT: ?  
**

**WIS:?  
**

**VIT: ?  
**

**CHA:?**

**LUCK:?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'wow I always though he had temper issues, now I'm...sure...' Izuku slowly drifted in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Izuku woke up he was in his room, on his bed. He figured that his mother must've put him there once they arrived at home(he must've been pretty tired to be able to sleep through all that). Speaking of which he now remembered he had a quirk! He looked at the windows on his side, one of Kachan's stats, which, due to exhaustion he didn't close yet. This gave Izuku an opportunity to look at Kacchan's stats again.

'_humm that's quite interesting'_ Kacchan had quite a strong status effect, but then again he didn't know what WIS and CHA were exactly, which remembered him that he needed to take the tutorial.

Closing the other window in which was written:

**You have slept in your bed! HP and AP are fully restored and all negative status effects are gone!**

"Main menu!" he said and then "Help"

**Do you wish to take the tutorial[Y/N]**

Izuku selected yes.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**You have become the gamer! Now everything that you do will be based on an RPG game(with some other mechanics...maybe)**_

_**You can interact with the gamer's interface by touching it, speaking with it, or thinking about it.**_

_**By going into the menu 'stats' you can see everything about yourself here:**_

_**Name: Your real name**_

_**Quirk: Your quirk**_

_**Money: How much money do you have.**_

_**Healthy Points: This is your life. If it reaches 0, you're dead. If it reaches less than 25%, makes other persons KO(not you because you has the passive ability Gamer's body).**_

_**Aura Points: This is your natural energy, necessary for doing special actions such as run, fight, use quirks,magic and such. If it reaches 0, then you're KO.**_

_**Strength: The bigger this stat, the bigger the physical damage dealt will be.**_

_**Dexterity: The bigger this stat, the bigger your agility, speed and motor coordination.**_

_**Vitality: The bigger this stat, the bigger your HP will be. Also, you take less damage.**_

_**Wisdom: The bigger this stat, the better you will be able to react to certain situations besides being able to determine how far can you think ahead.**_

_**Intelligence: The combination of everything you did until now! The bigger this stat, the bigger your AP will be. Also yours your plans, makeshift plans, abilities to solve problems, study will be better.  
**_

_**Charisma: The bigger this stat, the better chance you will have at making friends with someone or convincing someone to do something for you.**_

_**Luck: The bigger this stat, the better chance you will have at something random happening at your favor. It goes random from 1 to your currently stat.**_

_**Points: When you level up, you gain points, which you can assign to the attribute you wish to(except HP and AP).**_

_**By going into the menu 'Abilities' you can see what abilities you have learned thus far, and their levels.  
**_

_**By going into the menu 'Equipment' you can see what you are equipped with as well as equip and unequip whatever you want.**_

_**By going into the menu 'Inventory' you can see what you are currently carrying as well as how much you can carry, based on your STR.**_

_**By going into the menu 'Reputation' you can see everyone you maintain a relationship as well as how much they like/dislike you.**_

_**By going into the menu 'Quests' you can see what quests are available and what you are currently doing. Doing quests makes you gain rewards such as items equipments and most importantly: EXP.**_

_**By going into the menu 'Channeling' you can see the type of the channeling you can do, even though you can only do it lv 10 onwards.**_

_**By going into the menu 'Settings' you can alter settings such as windows color, size...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Do you want to take the tutorial again?[Y/N]**_

Izuku, stunned by the amount of the information tapped no. It would take a while to learn to properly control his quirk.

* * *

**And that's it! If you want to do any suggestions/point error just review!**

**If you think this is too boring, have patience! Things will start to get hot later(did I even mention that, as Todoroki didn't have his father's whole marriage thing problem, as he could just buy the quirk, he will be a badass, controlling his fire/ice quirk from the beginning?).**

**Edit [24/09/2019]: Fixed a few grammar errors, added 'Settings' and 'Channeling'. Also exchanged Stamina Points for Aura Points because... Stamina Points just felt...wrong.**

**Edit [14/10/2019]: Modified Izuku's and Katsuki's starting points for the sake of math(I can't just throw random values in there you know).**

**Edit [09/01/2020]: Modified Katsuki's status 'Temper Issues' because I needed to balance a few things to correct a major error that I made.**


	3. Katsuki Bakugou: Origin

**Don't worry! For I am here! '_kidding_'. Now sorry for the delay but you know...there's this thing called school and...well.**

**This chapter will be a little boring if you are expecting a bit of action. That's because I need to construct the story, develop the caracthers and such things. Please understand. Things will be starting to get cool when Izuku reaches lv 10 unlocks channeling...**

**As usual. Don't own BNhA. Kinda wished though.**

_A few days later...  
_

"FUCKING NO!" Katsuki yelled when Izuku asked to go with him and help him choose a quirk. "I don't need any help, I can choose my quirk alone, unlike you, Deku" Izuku winced at the aggressive tone, but held on.

"But Kacchan, there's this mission I've got this morning...and it says that..."

"I don't care what it says, just leave me alone for once, Nerd!"

Izuku started to panic at this, he really needed Kacchan to Listen to him but...how? Suddenly he got an idea._'that's it!'_

"Fine then but...I won't invite you to my party either..." This perked up Katsuki's interest. As he looked at Izuku.

"What are you talking about now Deku?" he tried to sound disinterested.

"There's this feature that I discovered yesterday. It let me invite other people's to form a party, like in the games!" izuku started to get excited but suddenly remembered what he was trying to do. "But if you won't invite me to choose your quirk, well..." he made his better _'what a pity' _face. "Then I won't invite you either".

"Deku..." Katsuki was mad...not mad at Izuku, but at the way he was cornered. _'shit...I guess I don't have a choice then'. _"Okay you go..." he said as low he could. But Izuku still heard and his face instantly brightened.

"But don't ever think you will get to choose my quirk you hear?" He stated.

"Yes Kacchan" Izuku nodded as two windows appeared at his side. One of them showed that the mission was finally accepted:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Quirks for Kacchan:_**

**_Help your friend get an awesome quirk! _**

**_Requirements:_**

**_[ ]One vial of Nitroglycerin sweat!_**

**_[ ]One vial of Oxidative sweat!_**

**_[ ]Have Katsuki Bakugou use his new quirk at least one time._**

**_Accepted from: Katsuki Bakugou_**

**_Deliver to: Katsuki Bakugou _**

**_Rewards:_**

**_200 Exp: +Reputation with: Katsuki Bakugou_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

And the other window...

**You have learned the ability [bluff]!**

**Bluff lv 1[25.00%]: Increases chances of success by 1%. The user can trick an opponent into believing what he says. The higher the user's WIS/INT, the higher are chances of success. **

Izuku eyes widened, he had learned a new ability! And a good one too. Bluff could be useful in the future. So he would make sure to level up that one.

"Oi, Deku, are you coming?" Katsuki called from far away

"Uh...yes!" Izuku quickly closed the window and went to join his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shop that Katsuki had chose was...big, to say the least, it's structure occupied almost the entire block and was impossible to miss. Katsuki had said that, someone amazing like himself deserved to go to an equally amazing place. That was half true, to tell the truth, Katsuki had decided to choose that place because he was sure that he would find something useful in such a big place(because he knew that quirks rank D sucked) but no way he was going to tell Deku that.

As soon as they entered the building , his mother spoke to the guy that was in charge and soon enough, he was in paradise. So many vials, so many quirks...which would he choose? Something useful of course.

"This entire floor has only rank D quirks, choose well boy" He heard the man say. He scowled. Of course!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku was reluctant at first, Kacchan didn't need his help by any means and don't ever wanted to begin with it, but he kept staring at the mission that he needed to do until he decided to do it. Because if there was something that he learned by playing games was that missions were there for a reason. But first he would need to find the quirks...

"Excuse me sir" The man looked down and saw Izuku tugging at his leg.

"Yes boy?"

**[Bluff activated]**

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

The man looked at him. Then made a sign for Mitsuki, which sighed and went to accompany Izuku.

"Fine brat, but you'll better be fast or else..." suddenly Izuku wasn't so confident anymore.

According to his calculations, the Rank E quirks floor should be right on the next floor, so he would just need to go back from where they came from and climb one more group of stars. But first, he would need to flee from Aunt Mitsuki, which proved to be easily, even if it had been a close call, if she had looked in his direction...well better to not think of THAT now.

Now finally having time, he glanced to the two windows floating at his side:

**[bluff] is now lv 2!**

**You have learned [Sneak] !**

**Sneak lv1 [20.99%]: The user reduces by 10% his chances of being detected, and 50% of all the sound he makes.**

"Another new ability?" Izuku muttered "I will see this later, now I have things to do!" Using the stars he reached the next floors and sure enough, it was like the previous floor, full of quirk vials.

He picked one of the vials that were nearby to make sure he was on the right floor.

_Quirk factor: Bee control. The user is able to control bees at his own free will._

Yup, he was.

[**Search activated]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Katsuki was having trouble choosing a fitting quirk for himself. Sure, those wasn't as bad as he had seen back when he had been helping Deku but still...he needed something better, and something such as "Enhanced reflexes" or "blade arm" or even "shame power" wasn't cut for someone like him. He pulled another vial from the shelf, which he read as love. Once he read what it could do he returned it, disgusted. Meh...it could take a while.

A few moments later

Katsuki was starting to get angry, not even here he could find his quirk! And he had searched almost the entire damn place already! The best quirk thus far had been something called power stack, which was basically this way: The more he beat someone, the more he could beat that someone. Katsuki was going to search in the next shelf when his mom came running.

"Katsuki!" Katsuki tensed, his mom only called him by his name when things were bad. "It's Izuku...I...can't find him!"

Worry and anger instantly filled Katsuki.

"How do you mean...you can't find him? He just went in a damn bathroom..." His mother interrupted him

"He isn't there stupid brat! Didn't you think I would be like this if I hadn't looked already?" Katsuki stood there for a moment without knowing what to do, then he felt an urge to beat Deku so bad for ruining his special day. And he was going to do just that. "Just you wait Deku...you will pay for this..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku was doing rather well in his search, by sheer luck he found the first quirk in just a few moments, but the second one was taking him much more time to find. Suddenly having a chill in his spine, Izuku stopped his search for a moment and look around. No one was there, so he though was his imagination and resumed his search.

He was so deep in following his objective that he didn't notice the danger that were approaching him until it were too late. When he heard a loud yell he immediately turned his head to the direction of the sound and found a very angry Kacchan running to him.

"Deku!"

Besides having his Gamer's Mind activated, he was so shocked that he didn't move until he received the punch face on, his only reaction instinctively protecting the vial in his stood up almost immediately. Meanwhile, Kacchan was staring at him in disbelief.

"You...stupid useless..."

"Kacchan I..." Izuku tried to amend the horrible situation he found himself in when he saw something that picked his eye. _'C-could it be?'_ Ignoring whatever Kacchan was saying, he reached for the vial.

**[Search] is now lv 5!**

**You have obtained one vial of 'oxidative sweat!' **

"Don't fucking ignoring me!" Kacchan punched him again this time he got caught totally by surprise and couldn't hold neither one of the vials.

'No...!'

But before the vials could get to the ground the man from before caught then.

"That was close, boy" The man, also known as the owner of the establishment, turned his ice glare to the two boys. "Now can I know what is happening here?"

"It doesn't matter, because they're both about to have their life beating" Mituski said as she arrived, panting, but with an angry glare that was bound to make any villain run away in seconds.

"Why me? It was _his _fault!" Katsuki argued

"Why you punched him then?" She asked

"Because he fucking deserved!" he retorted, even though he was sure that he would regret those words.

While Izuku watched Kacchan and Aunt Mitsuki argue, he explained to the man everything.

"I...see" The owner, a man named Mr Ikume, tried to think about the best solution to this problem. "Even if your action was somewhat noble, it was very stupid and reckless thing to do, if someone saw you, they would though you were trying to steal those vials."

Izuku nodded, he hadn't thought of that.

"But still... I must confess that I'm curious to see what would happen if your friend receive those two quirks."

Izuku eyes shined with a spark of hope.

"Really?"

"Yes, both of the quirk factors, changes the sweat factor, which not only reduces chances of dying but also..." Suddenly the man eyes widened

"What is it" Mitsuki and Katsuki had stopped their argument and were listening to Mr Ikume for a while.

"It's just that...if we combine nitroglycerin and an oxidative factor..." Mituski also understood where that was going

"WHAT IS IT? TELL ME DAMN IT!" Kacchan's patience wore off, and izuku must admit that he wasn't better either.

"Look, kid, if what I am thinking is right, if you take those two quirks, a powerful one will be born, though it's only a hunch. Then he looked at Mitsuki

"But however, as you may know, there may be a chance that he die upon taking two quirks" Mitsuki was strangely silent, as if a battle was being held in her head. When she spoke again, her words were directed at Izuku:

"You're the one who came up with this mess. So answer me...is my son going to be safe?" Izuku felt like he was melting under the intense stare that everyone was giving him now. But he knew that eventually he had to spoke. He never felt so grateful for Gamer's mind.

"I...think not, because in the mission, it also says...that one of the fulfilling requirements are that Kacchan uses his new quirk at least one time" Mitsuki seemed satisfied, yet cautious, so she turned to Katsuki:

"So brat, the decision is up to you, are you taking them?

Katsuki looked at his mother, then at Mr Ikume, then at Izuku.

"Tch, I guess I don't have a choice then" Katsuki looked away "Besides...all those Rank D quirks sucked anyway" So Ikume gave the vials to Katsuki.

"Huh? Already?" Katsuki asked stunned "Don't you have to pick a book or something like that?"

"Oh that can wait" Mr Ikume said "besides...we don't know what effects will be so... no point in getting that"

"Oh that remember me" Mituski suddenly spoke" How much will those two be costing?"

Mr Ikume though for a moment:

"Well...since the two are rank E, I can make the two for the same price as one Rank D.

"Fair enough" She muttered

Katsuki was still reluctant in drinking those things, what if he died? What if he ended useless like Deku for the rest of his life? Or worse? He shook his head, now wasn't the time for that! He opened both the vials and drank then quickly. No turning back now, if something happened to him he would make Deku pay for the rest of his damn life.

**And this is it!**

**You didn't think I wouldn't let Bakugou without his iconic quirk would ya?**

**if you want to give me some ideas or appoint where I went wrong or could've been better fell free to review! **


	4. The Sludge Villain

**_A few notes:_**

**_Almost all gamer fics that I've read focus only on the 'gamer' parts of the story, while that isn't bad, it neglects the story and the characters development, besides making Izuku(or any other character) too OP. So I will try to adapt the 'gamer' quirk as if it were any other quirk, so while being a good quirk, it also has its limits to what it can do to the character._**

**_As each of you may have noticed, this whole ordeal about 'buying' quirks may change some parts of story a lot(or maybe even its characters), so while I'm following the cannon, some parts I will have to modify due to this fact._**

**_And finally, Izuku WON'T inherit All might's quirk. This would make him too OP.[Believe me, this Izuku will eventually be a little Op(not too much though)]. Want an example? Just see those names: Overflow, Overdrive, Overwrite, Overclock, Overcharge..._**

**_If you want to know what bases I used to calculate the characters stats, you can send me a PM. You can also try to figure it out, the bases I used are pretty simple._**

**_Also: Abilities used in the chapter will be listed on the end's of the chapter. _**

**_ Have fun!_**

**_I do not own BnHA and blah blah..._**

_10 years later_

_'Crap! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!' _Midoriya Izuku was running at the max speed he could towards his school. He knew that he shouldn't have stayed watching that battle between Kamui Woods and that Giant Villain but well... he just couldn't help it. And besides... it had paid off, he did not only get more information about the hero but had met Mt lady too. And did he say that his **[analyze]** ability has increased by 1? Now it was at level 49!

Finally, arriving at School he deactivated his ability **[Sprint] **and went to his classroom. Just in time too, the bell rang a second later.

"Took you long enough, Deku!" he heard a voice that he recognized immediately "Where the hell were you anyway?"

"Sorry, Kacchan... There was this incredible battle that was happening and..."

"What? Why didn't you warm me nerd!" Katsuki said clearly upset and Izuku knew why, ever since they were old enough to walk alone in the streets of their city, they had made a promise to watch out for each other.

"I may have got too excited about it..." Izuku said scratching his neck... a sign that he was embarrassed or nervous. Katsuki gave him a murderous look before sighing.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this time, but DO NOT make an habit of this, or you will see what's good for you" Izuku smiled, knowing this was the way that his friend showed affection.

"Yeah, Yeah Kacchan" Katsuki Huffed and turned to pay attention at whatever their teacher was saying.

"All right everyone... As you are third years now...it's time to start to think of your future!" he said while looking at a bunch of papers. "I've got printouts for various High schools and their requirements to hand but...I already know which ones you want to see... You all aiming to be heroes, right?

And just like that, the entire class went crazy, showing off their quirks and cheering loudly. The only ones which didn't do anything were Katsuki, which was rolling his eyes and Izuku which was...well...being Izuku.

"All right, All right...CALM DOWN!" Their teacher yelled. "You know very well that no Quirks are allowed while in class".

"C'mon now Sensei, we all know that the only ones here which have a chance at being heroes are me and Deku over here, the rest of those extras may will have to work much harder if they ever want to have a chance to be a fucking sidekick" All hell broke loose. Izuku wanted to disappear right now... isn't there some ability that did make him invisible or teleport him to some place?

"Though I appreciate your...opinion Bakugou" Their teacher spoke up "It's not exactly polite to say that of your classm..." At that moments his eyes darted to one of the sheets that he was holding.

"Oh! You're aiming for UA...ain't that right?" The teacher asked

"That's damn right, me and Deku here are aiming to be the best! Unlike those bunch of extras over there." Katsuki said while smirking

"What? You are aiming for UA too Midoriya?" The teacher asked clearly surprised.

"K-Kachan!" Izuku whined while everyone's heads snapped to look at his direction. Now he REALLY wanted to disappear.

"Y-yes!" He replied while trying to hide in his chair. He made a mental note to talk to Katsuki later about this.

The rest of the day proceeded smoothly enough and when the bell rang, Izuku went immediately to tank with his blond friend.

"Kacchan, why did you have to do that?! You know I hate when everyone stares!"

Katsuki just gave him a blank look:

"Deal with it Deku" _'of course he would say that'_ Izuku though rolling his eyes at this

"So...how it was? Katsuki suddenly asked

"What?"

"How it was the battle?" Katsuki asked again, his face neutral but his eyes betraying the curiosity he was feeling.

"Oh let me tell you everything!"Izuku suddenly felt himself full of energy, like every time anyone spoke of his favorite subject: Heroes.

And so the two boys went home, talking and discussing the battle that had happened earlier. When they were passing under a bridge however a mass of green sludge appeared from nowhere and started to take hold of Katsuki's body.

"Look what we have here...a young and strong body... Well...I don't mind taking it!" Izuku stood there for a second gaping at the scene, but only for a second, his ability

**[Gamer's mind]** shook him out, and he started to take counter measures.

_'**Analyze!**'_ he though. More or less six years ago, Izuku figured that thinking about an ability was much easier than saying it loud.

Soon enough, the window displaying the stats of whatever was attacking his friend showed up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name: Sludge Villain lv 15**

**Quirk: Sludge lv 34**

**Money: 0 yen**

**HP: 1246/1500 AP: 216/400**

**Currently status: Minor Villain ( + 2 INT,-4 CHA per level) Quirk Bonus(+10% to DEX,+50% to VIT,-100% to STR,-50% to CHA)**

**STR: 10(-100%)**

**DEX: 40(+10%)**

**INT: 50  
**

**WIS:20**

**VIT: 75 (+50%)**

**CHA: -40  
**

**LUCK: 4(Max 15)  
**

**Description: His quirk make his body turn into a mass of green sludge. The only solid parts of his body are his eyes. ****Resistant to physical attacks.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku eyes widened: A villain! And it looked like it wanted to do something with his best(and only) friend. Not while he was alive.

The analysis had said that it were resistant to physical attacks, so punches or kicks were pretty out off question, not to mention that Katsuki was in there, so he decided to play safe, he threw his backpack as distraction and prepared an **[Aura Ball], **which he launched straight at the villain's eyes, as he expected, the villain yelled in pain and his 'grip' around Katsuki weakened, allowing the blonde boy to take a breath:

"Deku! Get back!" Katsuki yelled at him. At first Izuku didn't understand, but when a suddenly giant explosion threw him back some meters, he understood what Katsuki meant, too late though.

As the smoke cleared, he could see that Katsuki had almost freed himself from the sludge villain. Almost. While the villain was still stunned, he was still trying to take his friend, but this time it looked like Katsuki was ready. As he started to launch big explosions to keep the villain at bay.

Izuku eyes darted to Katsuki's mini display on his left. Having invited his friend to a party long ago, now he could see how his friend was and vice-versa. His friend's health was a little above 50%, good, but his aura was dropping in an alarming state, then he looked to his own stats. His Health was almost full, and his Aura was sitting at more or less 85% , so that meant he still had six shots.

"Hey Deku! I Could use some fucking help here!" Izuku snapped out of his trance and went to help Katsuki. Summoning one **[Aura ball ] **he used his ability **[plan]** as he scanned the situation for anything that could turn in his favor. Suddenly he had an idea. He threw the ball at the villain but not straight at him, as expected the villain dodged it and threw a taunt.

"Hah kiddo, you will need to do better than that if..." Suddenly he got an explosion to the face causing he to finally let go of Katsuki. _'Bingo'. **  
**_

_**[plan] is now lv 17!**_

He suddenly felt that he needed to throw his own taunt.

**'taunt!'** Then he assumed a mocking position. "Oh I have no need to do that, because..." Katsuki beat him to it.

"I have already! Die your disgusting piece of shit!" And with that Katsuki unleashed a giant explosion.

Shielding his eyes from the wave of the explosion, Izuku waited for the smoke to clear.

_'Did we get him?' _He surely hoped so, because looking at his left side, Katsuki's aura's bar was almost empty. Probably having used all his energy on the last blast. For safety measures, he used analyze again on the villain. It's HP had dropped to 404, if his full HP was 1500... then doing the math..._'shit!'_

"Be careful Kacchan! He still is..." Izuku tried to warn his friend but the villain beat him to it.

"That was some amazing power, kid! If I hadn't dodged at the last moment I would be in serious problems..." As the smoke cleared, he saw Katsuki knees on ground, panting. "But still you'll need more than that to beat me!" _'He's bluffing, he's on his last stand! If I could just deal a bit more damage to him...that would make him go KO!'_

Izuku's heart jumped when the slime villain started to take Katsuki's body again, despite the latter's threats and curses. _'I'll save you Kacchan! Hold on!' I_zuku knew that he had only one chance, if he missed, Katuski would be in serious trouble. He decided to use his ability **[Aura spiral], which** was a direct upgrade from an Aura ball, the only problem was that he needed his **[Aura control] **passive ability to be at least on level 20 to properly use it, and his was on level 17. He still didn't test it to know what the effects of using an ability out of the range of his **[Aura control] **would be...

A vortex of spinning Aura started to form in his hand...and it started to grow dense and bigger...dense and bigger..._'damn...it's getting out of control...' _Izuku was trying with all his might to control it...to no avail..._' I can't...it's gonna...blow...'_ At that same moment he heard a 'thud' and a familiar voice.

**_"__It's all right now...because..." _**'_C-could it b-be?'_ Izuku's head snapped to see if what he was thinking was true. But by doing so, he also lost focus in what he was doing At that moment and the ball in his hand exploded, launching him few meters back. He still heard it though:

_"**I am here!** Take this villain! Texas... Smash!" _Ignoring the pain that he was feeling At that moment, he looked up to see All Might, which had just performed a Texas Smash!

_'It's him! In flesh and bone!'_ Izuku couldn't help but stare in awe.

_"I'm sorry that I let this villain hurt you young uh..." _All Might spoke to Katsuki.

"Katsuki Bakugou... And no! He didn't hurt me! It was me who was kicking this asshole's face" Katsuki replied trying to hide the excitement which he was feeling by meeting All Might.

"_That's good to know! And by the way, you have an amazing quirk! If you work hard enough, you may become a hero!" _All Might said while giving Katsuki his best smile.

"Do you...think so Sir?" Izuku stopped to admire All Might for a second to look at Katsuki, if he was beeing polite then that means..._'he's embarrassed!'_.

"_Of course! You and your friend over ther...huh? Where is him?" _All Might said while looking at the spot Izuku was before being blasted by his own quirk.

Izuku saw his chance.

"I'm here sir!" In a flash, Izuku was near All Might.

_"Well I was saying that you can become a hero!"_ Izuku's eyes sparked

"R-really?"

_"Of course! Now if you excuse me I need to take this villain to the police!"_ Said All Might as he pulled 2 bottles from nowhere.

Izuku watched All Might fill the bottles with the villain(somehow) and almost forgot to ask him to sign one of his books.

_"It was fun meeting you boys but I must go! Until next time!" _And just like that, All Might disappeared with a mighty jump to the sky. For some reason, Izuku felt the urge to grab his leg but quickly dismissed it.

Izuku kept staring at the sky until he felt someone nudge him.

"Hey Deku, stop daydreaming! Let's go home" He turned around and met his friend's red eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's..." Suddenly coming back to his senses, Izuku saw that Katsuki was on the verge of passing out.

"Kaccahn! Are you all right? Let me heal you" He said activating his ability **[cure]**

"I'm all right damn, it's just some scratches here and there." Izuku looked at Katsuki's stats:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Katsuki Bakugou lv 14**

**Quirk: Explosive sweat lv 23  
**

**Money:[35000 yen]**

**HP:688/2112(+10%) AP:80/2370(+10%)**

_**Currently status: **__**Stubborn:(+10% HP/AP)**__** Controlled t**__**emper issues(+3 STR/DEX/VIT -3 WIS/CHA Per level) Quirk Bonus:(+ 50HP per level +100AP per level) Prodigy(+5 STR/DEX/INT/VIT/CHA per level)**_

**STR: 122  
**

**DEX: 122  
**

**INT: 83**

**WIS: -21**

**VIT: 122**

**CHA: -21  
**

**LUCK:7(max 19)  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know you can't fool me right?" Katsuki knew, but he didn't want help from anyone.

"I already said that..." Katsuki said while taking a few steps forwards...only to fall on his knees "..."

"Enough!" Izuku had enough of Katsuki's stubbornness. Izuku started to use his ability, Katsuki would blow him later, yes, but at least he would be well enough to do it.

"..." Katsuki's threat didn't leave his mouth...maybe he was too tired to even curse.

"There, you can walk now at least" Izuku said

"..." Katsuki clearly was struggling to say something "...thanks" he said in a tone that almost looked like a whisper. Izuku rolled his eyes

"You're welcome, Kacchan" Izuku then finally had time to look at his own bar:

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name:Izuku Midoriya lv13 [09.12%]**

**Quirk: The gamer lv19[44.34%].  
**

**Money:[19000 yen]**

**HP:765/1370 AP:90/835**

_**Currently status: Hero Fanboy(+50% exp to analyze when a hero is nearby,-25% to CHA); Analytical mind.(+5 WIS and 5 INT Per Lv);Quirk Bonus:(+5 To every stat per level minus LUCK and CHA)**_

**STR: 94 [+]  
**

**DEX: 82[+]  
**

**INT: 143[+]  
**

**WIS:137 [+]  
**

**VIT: 72[+]  
**

**CHA:13[+] (-25%)**

**LUCK:0-17[3]**

**Points:3.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'__Uh since when I was level 13?' _Izuku was almost sure that he was lv 12 when he entered this battle. So he kept messing with his windows until he found the reason, in 'recent quests':

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The sludge:**

**This is your first battle again a villain!**

**[ ]Defeat ******or hold **the [Sludge Villain] during [1] minutes until [?] appears!  
**

**Accepted from: none**

**Deliver to:[?]**

**Rewards**

**50000 Exp**

**Strenght book**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku of course knew who ? Was and...wait a second...

"I forgot to analyze All Might!" Izuku yelled with both his hands on his head. Katsuki was startled and annoyed by that:

"Wha- don't scare me like that! Do you want to die?"

Izuku rolled his eyes and muttered an apology...what a day had it been!

**TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THAT!**

**Quickly note: MAI means max aura input, which means basically what are the max amount of Aura that Izuku can use in that attack. It's like being able to choose how hard you punch something.**

**Here are the abilities that were used in this chapter:**

**Passive: Aura control lv 17[77.88%]:Increases the MAI of all abilities by 17%. Indicate how well the user can control the aura flow in his body.**

**_MAI: none _****_****_****(+17%) ****_****_Analyze lv 49 [04.11%] ****_**The**** user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none.**_**

**_****_****MAI: none ****_****_****_****(+17%) Sprint lv max[100.00%] Increases the user's speed by 20% while it lasts.  
****_****_****_**

**_****_****_******_****_****MAI: none ****_****_****_****(+17%) Plan lv 34[42.72%] Increases the user's WIS by 34% and CHA by 17% while it lasts. Requires: none.  
****_****_****_******_****_****_**

**_MAI: none (+17%) Taunt lv 8[22.72%] Increases the chance of success by 8%. The user launches a taunt towards a target, the higher the user's [WIS+INT] and lower the target's[WIS+INT] the higher are the chances of success._**

_****MAI: 100 (+17%) **Aura ball lv 11 [91.47%] The user is able to make a ball made of Aura. Requires: Aura control lv 5.**_

_**MAI: 250 (+17%) Aura spiral lv 1[00.00%] The user is able to make a ball of highly condensed and Spinning Aura. Requires: Aura control lv 20**_

_**MAI:100 (+17%) Cure lv 16[44.09] The user is able to increase the target's Health by 10%. Requires: Aura control lv 15.**_

_**If you saw something wrong, or something that can be improved(or better, you want to give an idea) don't hesitate to tell!**_

_**Edit: [09/01/2020]: Fixed a major error that I've made on Katsuki's INT stat. Katsuki is not stupid or idiot by any means, and that is proved on several occasions later. Also, his quirk was 'buffed' a bit because he was supposed to be the number one...right?**_


	5. A memory, a quest and suprise

**I'm back! Yah!**

**While I know that usually most of you skip the bold letters(myself included), to the ones who don't, I want to do a little survey:**

**Which rank do you think Ochako's quirk would fall into? I'm thinking that I will have to 'nerf' her quirk due to her social status.(I couldn't retire her from the story, I just couldn't)**

**Well that was all I wanted to say, now let's proceed with the chapter.**

**I do not own BnHA.**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was bored, very bored. Well that happens when you have a quirk that can insta-learn everything that is written down on any kind of book. Because of that he never needed to study again. Not that he didn't, sometimes Izuku liked to read a book in the old-fashioned way. He remembered well the time that he discovered this special fact of his quirk, he was seven back then.

_7 seven years ago_

_"Are you sure this is the one, Deku?" Asked Katsuki_

_"Yup! This one is labelled 'Quirk story'. There's got to be something._

_"And if not?"_

_"We just keep searching, Kacchan" Izuku replied rolling his eyes. _

_The two kids were currently in one of the many Musutafu's Libraries searching for what were the 'seven forbidden quirks'. Why? Homework. Something that every kid their age needed to know. So Izuku suggested that they began searching in the story quirk books, so here they were._

_Izuku opened the book and started to search:_

_"Forbidden quirks...Forbidd...huh?" The green haired boy noticed a window pop up by his side._

_"What's up this time, Deku, stop staring into nothing and search already!"_

_"There's this window that appeared out of nowhere" _

_"Huh? A window? What does it say?"_

Izuku didn't answer, instead he said 'yes'. What happened next causes both him and Katsuki to panic. The book started to turn into dust, like really, dust.

"Wha-what!?" Izuku jumped back a few meters "What was that?'

"And you ask me? The quirk is yours! D-deal with it, Damn Deku!" Katsuki was pointing at him

***New ability learned!**

**Learn lv1 [28.77%] : The user can instantly learn anything as long as it is written on a surface. 1 use per day.  
**

Izuku just stared. _'This is so broken! I can only imagine what things I do with this...I can learn to speak any language, know every bit of story, science and...' _Suddenly he felt someone punch him on the shoulder.

"Stop the damn muttering and tell me what happened already!" Katsuki almost yelled at him. Izuku smirked:

"So you see...

_Present day_

He still remembers Katsuki's face when he told him everything. His blond friend looked ready to kill someone. Especially when he told him all the story of the forbidden quirks and much more. From that day on, he tried to utilize that ability to his favor. It were partly success, because even if he had learned the ability, he still had to level it up.

He had learned Martial arts, five languages(though the only one good was English) and how to fight with certain weapons. But the benefits didn't end there! Izuku could still use special books called _'stats books_' to permanently increase a certain attribute of his. While it was good, those books were very hard to come by. Izuku only had got seven or six of those books, and only one of them was not via quest.

However...there were still things that were a mystery to him. For example, from the day that he received his quirk until now, he didn't get to equip one single piece of equipment! Yeah he wasn't kidding by any means, Izuku had yet to fill eight equipment slots: Head, Torso, Arms, Legs, R/Hand and L/hand, accessory and emblem; Well he could equip his shirts and daily clothes, but he wouldn't gain any bonus so tough luck.

Another mystery that the '_mysterious bar' _that had appeared when he turned lv 10. The bar itself was a simple, small rectangle that kept showing him numbers between 0 and 100. But he hand long ago concluded that those numbers weren't by any means random numbers, they were based on a factor. His best guess would be his emotions. Why? Because whenever he was stressed or sad or even a bit angry the numbers of the bar would make quite a leap. If he had tried to get the bar at 100%? Of course, he did. By watching sad movies. The max he got was 87%. Eventually he gave up and learned to ignore it, using it only to control his emotions, though because of Gamer's mind he really didn't have to.

Izuku yawned, all that thinking had let him sleepy. Maybe he would close his eyes just for a moment to rest...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi" He felt someone nudge him. He brushed it off, he was very sleepy to wake up right now.

"Just five more minutes mom..."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME DEKU?" That jolted Izuku awake. So much that he almost met the floor.

"Why did you do that for Kacchan?" he complained

"That's what you get for calling me names asshole" Izuku looked at Katsuki confused "besides class already ended and I needed to get your sorry ass outta here so...tough luck."

"Well...what are we waiting here for? Let's go home them!" Izuku spoke while grabbing his backpack.

"Nope, today we're going to go to a place before that" Katsuki said

"A place?" Izuku asked a bit surprised. It was not that often that his blond friend wanted to hang out after school.

"You'll see when we get there"

After a while walking, they arrived at a beach, or at least, what had once been a beach. Now looking at it, the only thing that you could see was trash. Trash everywhere you looked.

"Uh...Kacchan why are...here?" Izuku asked though he already was starting to figure out the answer.

"Isn't that obvious? Only the best will be there! And if we want to be the best among the best..." Katsuki grinned like a maniac " Then we have to be a step ahead of them"

Izuku was going to agree when a window appeared right into his face_ 'man I really need to change those settings '_. He read it, look's like it was a new quest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Look at the future!**

**Getting into UA is not an easy task! Make sure that you're ready!  
**

****Reach all the required stats until the day of UA exam!  
****

**Requirements:**

**[X]Analyze lv 20+**

**[ ]Aura armor lv 15+**

**[ ]Aura ball lv 15+**

****[ ]Aura control lv 20+****

****[ ]Aura palm lv 15+****

**[ ]Aura spiral lv 10+**

**[ ]Aura boost lv 20+**

****[ ]Bluff lv 20+****

**[ ]Cure lv 20+**

**[X]Jump lv max**

****[X]Kick lv max****

**[ ]Learn 5 new abilities and level up at least 3 of them to lv 10.**

**[X]Plan lv 20+**

****[X]Punch lv max****

****[ ]Shadow steps lv 20+****

**[X]Sprint lv max**

****[ ]Taunt lv 20+****

****[ ]STR 100+****

****[ ]DEX 100+****

****[X]WIS 100+****

****[X]INT 100+****

****[ ]VIT 100 +****

****Rewards:****

****1500000 EXP****

****25 basic hero shards****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku's mouth almost said hi to the floor. 1500000 Exp? That was two whole levels! But then again he would have to complete the requirements, which wouldn't be easy, especially the taunt ability...

Izuku shook his head and turned to Katsuki with a confident grin. "Yeah, let's do it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so that was it, their schedule for the next 10 months was: Wake up, meet at the beach and train by cleaning the trash out of the beach until 7 AM, then they would get back to their homes and get ready to go to school which go until 3 PM, then it was more training until 7 PM and only then, the two boys would go home, almost dead, but satisfied with themselves. It was hard at first but soon they picked the hang of it and were able to go faster.

However, at the fifth month something happened. They met someone. Katsuki maybe didn't know but Izuku somehow did, this person would be the key to something great.

It had all started with a normal day. Izuku woke up with his alarm and after five out ten minutes of asking himself if he should stay or get out of his bed, he decided for the latter. Being extra careful to not wake his mom (because it was 4:40 AM:) he went to the kitchen and went to prepare his usual breakfast. Activating his **[cooking]** skill, he began to prepare the food. While he did it, he let his mind wander, ever since unlocked the cooking system, he had been able to level up faster. _'I wonder what kind of system I will unlock when my quirk reaches lv 25'. _Izuku had discovered that, by leveling his quirk, he could unlock new features every 5 levels. The first feature he unlocked was the dungeon feature, which let him enters a certain place to fight enemies. While that first feature was cool, he still didn't get the chance to test it because THERE WASN'T ANY DUNGEONS! He searched fucking everywhere already and...

Izuku's train of though was interrupted by a sharp pain on his finger. Looking at it he saw that he cut his finger with the knife. _'Just great'. _Using his **[cure]** ability, his finger was good as new, and he went back to preparing his food, and this time he didn't let any though distract him.

When he was done, he looked at his work:

**[Pancakes]** **Increases the user currently EXP by 0.01% and restores 12% of Aura.**

_'Not bad, but I can't afford to make Pancakes every day' _Izuku though as he went to devour the food.

After the meal, he changed and went to meet Katsuki, which was already waiting for him, and the two friends started to jog in the direction of the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, however they had a surprise. A nasty surprise. The beach looked almost clean except for a few chunks of metal here and there, and in the center, they could see a person lying down on the sand.

**Now sorry for the short chapter but really I just wanted to catch up with the 10 years skip. **

**Next chapter Izuku will break all the hell lose in the exam so stay sharp everyone!**

_**Used abilities:**_

**Learn lv 21 [37.08%]: ****The user can instantly learn anything as long as it is written on a surface. 4 uses per day.**

**Cooking lv 12[99.56%]: The user can use his culinary knowledge to cook a certain type of food and add a bonus to it. The higher the skill, the higher the bonus will be. Different types of food gives different types of bonus.**


	6. Meet Yukina Shiro!

**Thanks for the favs and follows! It really pumps me up! **

**Okay heh heh, sorry. I know that I had promised the exam, but I think I overdid in writing about the 'mystery girl' and if I had attached the exam arc it would have stayed too long for my taste.**

**Also, I discovered a few things about Japonese names along the way. Did you know that their names is usually an caractheristic?(a few of them at least) Like for example: **

**Kuroi means dark and giri means mist.  
**

**Denki means electricty.**

**Midoriya means green. **

**Ashiddo means acid(maybe? google tradutor isn't a very reliable source after all).**

**Anyway you got the hang of it.**

**Answers to the reviews:**

_**ProjectIceman: **_**Nah, at 15 she would've got her quirk, and it was said that the only age that you can get a quirk (safely) if at 4. And she didn't met Izuku at 4 so...But I agree with your statment, her parents will try hard to make her dream come true but instead of a rank D, it should be at least a rank C quirk so she would be able to enter the heroics course at UA(because rank D quirks really suck).**

_**Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: **_**Don't worry...I think I already know the perfect quirk for our dear Ochako here. It won't differ too much from cannon but it will also fit perfectly in this Au.**

**Renzal Von Enili: Oh you can bet! Later in the story, being in a party will have a few good benefits! But for now the only ones are that you can see your stats and your currently HP/AP.**

**I do not own BnHA**

After a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity, Katsuki broke the silence:

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?" He yelled more confused than angry though.

"I don't know..." Izuku said, scanning the area._ 'Somehow, someone, which is probably the person which is lying down over there, cleared this beach in just one day' _Izuku entered his mutter mode _'it has to be that because Kacchan and I were training here just yesterday. Or...could it be an illusion quirk? No, that's impossible, the person's appears to be Ko'd. Besides... why would..._

"Hey Deku! Stop muttering and use that shitty skill to see who was the fucker that fucked up our training" Katsuki yelled as he was approaching the person...which appeared to be a girl, no much older than them, which had a pretty white colored long hair and was wearing...some kind of armor?

'**Analyse!'**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Yukina Shiro**** lv 28**

**Quirk: Magnetic field lv 37  
**

**Money: 0 Yen**

**HP:812/1290 AP:-435/4395**

_**Currently status: Ko'd(can't move or think) Villain apprentice (+5 STR/DEX/WIS/INT/VIT -3 CHA per level) R**_**_esentful(+100% to all stats when fighting against quirked individuals) Quirk Bonus(+100 AP per level -2 STR/VIT per level)_**

**STR: 124(+10%)  
**

**DEX: 217(+30%)  
**

**INT: 167  
**

**WIS:167  
**

**VIT: 124(+10%)  
**

**CHA: -49**

**LUCK:0-32[17]**

**Highest level skill: Meteor rain lv 23 ?**

**A strange girl found on the beach. It appears that she has a traumatic past...Maybe you should be careful around her...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku eyes widened, she was a villain? _'Apprentice villain'_ his brain corrected him. But what was exactly an apprentice villain? _'Someone learning how to be a villain' _his brain answered him again. Regardless something about this girl just didn't seen right... her status told him that she didn't like quirked individuals...maybe something had happened when she was little? And what's up with the negative Aura? Was that even possible?

"You've done, Deku? I haven't got all day you know" Katsuki spoke, annoyed.

"Oh r-right" Izuku looked at Katsuki, he couldn't tell his friend about what he saw, knowing Katsuki, he would ṕunch first and ask questions later. And Izuku at least wanted to hear the girl's side of the story before jumping to conclusions. "her name is Yukina Shiro, her quirk is called 'magnetic field' and it appears that she passed out from Quirk overuse" Katsuki glared at Izuku.

"And her stats? Is she strong?" Asked Katsuki.

"Yeah, she is" Izuku opened his inventory and picked his notebook and his pen that he always kept for emergencies. He wrote her stats in a sheet and delivered it to Katsuki.

While Katsuki was reading the sheet, Izuku tried to understand what happened. _'Okay, her quirk is magnetic field, which may allow her to manipulate metal, so I guess she was the one who cleaned the beach, but why did she do it? Was she training like him and his blond friend? And why did she use her quirk until she pass out? But regardless of the answers, the girl was strong, there's no doubt of it, she did in one night what he and his friend spent 5 months doing, And her stats only confirmed it'_

"So...how we wake her up?" Katsuki said while tossing the paper away.

"...I think that we need to restore her Aura" Izuku said

"H.o.w" Katsuki asked agaid, sparks cracking out of his right hand.

Izuku turned to look at the girl. _'I could transfer my Aura to the girl but that would require..._

**_New skill learned:_**

**_ MAI: User's current Aura(+17%) Aura tranfer lv 1[00.00]: The user transfers his own Aura to the target's. Transfer rate: 0.5x Required: Aura control lv 25_**

...an higher Aura control' Izuku stared at the new ability. _'This one will be very useful in the future' _But that still didn't solve the current problem._ 'Oh I know what to do!' _Izuku said snapping his fingers. He opened his inventory '_I was saving this for an emergency but...'_ He throw a quickly side glance to his friend, which was trying to murder him with his own glare._' Yup, this is an emergency' _He called his inventory and picked one medium Aura Potion from it. Where he had obtained it? From the awards system. What was the awards system? Okay that was story for another time. He opened the potion and made the girl drink it.

The girl coughed but drank it all right. After a while she opened her eyes, and pale blue eyes met green ones...The girl sat up with a hand on her head.

"Uh...where am I?" She asked looking rather in pain.

Izuku looked at Katuski, who just shot him a look saying 'you deal with it, asshole'.

"You're in Dagobah Beach, in Musufatsu, remember?" Izuku saw recognition blaze in her eyes, and could help but to blush, _'c'mon, gamer's mind where are you?'._

_"_Oh yeah... they gave me a task..." muttered the girl looking around slowly "Happy to know that I did complete it" _'A task?' _Izuku asked himself

"Anyway what did you do?" The girl was looking straight at Izuku now. _'What?'_

"What did I do?"

"Normally when I overuse my quirk, I wake up with a terrible headache and feeling dizzy, none of those feelings are present now" Izuku brain's went in overdrive trying to come with an excuse, he didn't want to reveal his quirk to her just now, heck, he didn't want to reveal his quirk to a villain _'an apprentice villain' _yeah whatever.

"And try to not lie to me will ya? I know when to recognize a lie"

"I...used my quirk on you" well technically Izuku wasn't lying, the Aura potion came from his quirk.

Something flashed in the girl eyes...hate?pain? Izuku couldn't really tell because it was so brief. "Not bad, not bad at all, you're really smart Deku!" Izuku flinched and blushed at the sudden use of his nickname.

"W-what? How?" it was all the green haired boy could reply

"Well..." The girl looked away for the first time "They gave me this task of cleaning this entire beach in just one night, so I thought of going ahead and scout the area to see what exactly I would deal with." Suddenly she clapped hands together. "Imagine my surprise when I found that there were two boys that were already doing the work for me? At first, I was upset but then I've decided to watch you.

Izuku heard Katsuki's hand start to spark, quickly thinking he shifted his position in order to be between his friend and the girl. It worked too well, now he was too near of that girl for his own liking.

"W-watch us? Why?" he asked trying to send a few thoughs away from his mind.

"It's not every day that two boys come and decide to clean a beach you know, and besides, the ka-boons where quite entertaining" The girl smirked. Izuku blushed hard

"Uh...w-well s-so..." Izuku was trying to form a coerenth phase, with no success.

"But still I must thank you, you did most of my job for me"

"We did?" Izuku asked confused.

"OF CORSE WE DID" Katsuku yelled from afar "BUT THEN YOU HAD TO COME AND RUIN IT!"

The girl smirked again

"Not my choice Explosion Boy"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Oh well, let's make a deal then" The girl said finally getting up.

"A deal?" Izuku asked

"Yup!" The girl said smiling while poiting a finger to both boys.

"I will teach you a bit of combat skills and you'll keep everything a secret"

Izuku's brains suddenly came to life, '_combat skills? well her DEX is high meaning a high speed but her VIT and STR are low, so how can she put a good power behind a punch? And besides there's also the factor of why she would teach us that, maybe she want to see if we're worth of recruiting into her group? or maybe...just maybe she's afraid that if her 'boss' know that she...'_

Yokina Shiro watched in curiosity as Izuku started a storm of muttering, she never had seen someone do that, and was about to nudge him out of it when she noted that the sun was starting to rise in the horizon. _'shit, I totally forgot about it' _Her boss told her that she was supposed to report at 06:00 PM

"Do you know what time is?" She asked

"Fuck it off! Can't you look out for yourself?" Katsuki answered while getting up.

Izuku pushed out his phone. "It's 05:57"

"Already? Damn I'm supposed to report there at six!" She pushed something out of her back it looked like a metal slice of pizza. then it proceeded to open until it was a disk of metal. But when she tossed onto the ground and attemped to use her quirk to make it float she felt dizzy_ 'damn not here not now'_ it appeared to she wasn't on her top shape.

"You're all right?" Asked the green haired boy named Deku

"What does it look to you?" She spat

The boy flinched but then he suddenly stopped moving, staring at something, then he pulled a vial of a blue liquid out of nowhere. _'what the?' _

_"_You can use this" He proceeded to toss the vial to her.

"What's this?" She asked dumbfouded

"Something that will help you" He replied

She continued to stare, even forgetting that she was late to something really important. Did someone really use their quirk to help her? twice? She shook her head, she would think later, now she had places to be at. Drinking the strange liquid she felt...like she could do more...much more. She tried to move the disk again. She did, with ease. She hopped onto it and flew away at the highest speed she could muster without falling off._'Deku huh? Maybe good people exists after all...I'm looking forward to see you again'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two boys had been so shocked by what happened that they decided to not train that day. Besides, even if they wanted to, what would they train with? All their train material was gone.

So each one of them was in their respective home thinking of what had happened today:

_With Katsuki_

Katsuki was still trying to understand WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED. _'Okay so there was a white haired bitch on the beach, and Deku helped her to recover' _Until there okay, but then they started to talk about things like stalking, training and such things. And why he just wanted to punch that girl's face so bad? If Izuku hadn't been on the way he would have toasted that girl alive. _'well I guess that's a good thing then' _he sighed, Izuku had mentioned that the girl would teach them combat training, as long as none of them told anyone what they seen.

_With Izuku_

Izuku was looking at the latest quest that had appeared on his quest list for 10 minutes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Let's make it simple and clean!**

**Yokina Shiro is lost in the darkness! Show her the light!**

**Requirements**

**[ ] ******Help Yukina Shiro!****

****Rewards:****

****?****

****?****

****Accept [ ] Decline [ ]****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What was he supposed to do? He just met the girl like...a few hours ago! And he wasn't even sure that he was going to meet her again(yes she promised to train them, but didn't tell them the hours or the place) And that wasn't the only thing...why the mission did have an accept/decline button? Well at least this question he could probably answer '_maybe it is a sidequest'_ yeah, that would explain everything...meaning that it would be his choice to help the girl ot not...

But somehow...deep in his heart, Izuku knew that if he didn't at least try, something very bad would happen. And besides...he was a hero!(well would be hero at least) and he needed to help people in need! So with tapped the 'accept' button with all force he could muster.

Nothing happened. _'So...that's it?' _

Little did Izuku knew but this choice had caused a chain of events to occur...while preventing several others. Now how that was possible? Only the future will tell...

_The next day..._

He and Katsuki had agreeded to meet at the now clean beach at 05:00 AM, because Izuku though _'that's the place where we met, spoke, and made the deal with her so...' _

When they arrived at the beach, however they didn't expect to find a few chunk of metal flying straight at them. While katsuki used a few explosions to dodge, Izuku had to use **[****Jump] **\+ **[Aura Boost] **to make sure that he didn't get hit by any of them. Before he could look to see who was the responsible for it, he heard a voice:

"1 HOUR! YOU MADE ME WAIT ONE WHOLE HOUR HERE" There was Yukina Shiro, a few chunks of metal floating around her. _'oh crap, she doesn't look happy'_

"Anyway, I hope that you will be more punctual in the future" She released the things, and them proceeded to smile. "Now let's start to train, come at me"

Izuku's brain froze for a moment _'what?'_

Katsuki Bakugou however understood very well what she had meant "YOU BET I WILL!" He came flying at her with his explosions...and suddenly he wasn't anymore. Izuku looked just in time to see Yukina deliver an powerful blow to the blond's boy chest and to see Katsuki roll a fell meters in the sand.

"Oh...And I forgot to say dears..." Yukino said with a strange edge to her voice "No quirks allowed"

Izuku gulped, this was going to be hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And this is it! Let me know what is your opinion of my first OC! She may be a bit hard to understand at first but later it will be clear I promise ;)**

**Also I'll be updating a thing I said earlier. Before each 10 levels that Izuku gained with his quirk, he gained a new 'system'. Now each 5 levels he gains a new system.'why?' it's because I want to put new things in there of course! Don't want this story to get plain boring!**

**Also thanks for the feedback on Uraraka's quirk. I think I know what to do now. Just wait;) Now to figure out how to write's Shoto's personality...**

**Passive: Aura control lv 23 [19.07%]:Increases the MAI of all abilities by 23%. Indicate how well the user can control the aura flow in his body.**

_******MAI: none ****************(+23%) ********Analyze lv 61 [29.21%] ******The**** user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none.****_

**_MAI: User's current Aura(+23%) Aura tranfer lv 1[00.00]: The user transfers his own Aura to the target's. Transfer rate:0.5x _****_ Required: Aura control lv 25_**

**_MAI: None(+23%) Jump lv 20 [100.00] Powers up your jump by 20%._**

**_MAI: 100(+23%) Aura Boost lv 21[38.65%] The user is able to boost some abilities by a certain rate using his own Aura. MaxBoost rate: 3.1x Required: Aura control lv 10_**

**_Aura-Potion(II): Heals 500 AP_**

**_Edit [09/01/2020]: Fixed errors in Yukina's HP/AP stats. Also fixed a few other minors errors. _**


	7. Final prepations(Caracther sheet 1)

****Okay, I've decided to do this chapter or else you guys( and girls) would be lost in the next chapters. I've listed here Izuku stats. All the abilities that he learned thus far, what level they are, the cost, the conditions and other things. I also decided to add how are Izuku's reputation as well.I was too lazy to add what he had cooked thus far and what he had awarded as well. I will add that later when I fell more willing to do it.  
****

****You can give me your thoughts about if he's too OP or too weak.(Like if he's strong enough to take on NOMU and such).****

****Review answers:****

_****ProjectIceman: Wow, that's quite the accurate guesses there my friend. Indeed, you're right, her quirk status can easily tell that she got her quirk beyond 4 years, which is the only safe age But let's not spoil the fun of the story :) And let me tell you one thing, Izuku wasn't the first, I had to create All might(ahem One for All) somehow.  
****_

_****Renzal Von Enili: Uh... I dunno...Maybe? I have something already planned for this case. But I won't exclude this either. ****_

****You have obtained 1500000 EXP!****

****You have obtained 25 basic hero shards!****

****You have obtained the title 'Rest is for the weak!'****

****Your level is now 19! ****

****Your reputation with Katsuki Bakugou has increased!****

****Your reputation with Yukina Shiro has increased!****

Izuku celebrated, finally his incredible hard work had paid off. He had completed his mission missing only three days for the UA exam.

"Why you stopped, Deku?" Asked Katsuki

"Kacchan I finally did! Finally, Finally!" Izuku said, his overexcitement clearly visible.

"Arg! I get! I GET! Get off me nerd!' Katsuki yelled while trying to keep the green haired boy away from him.

After Izuku had calmed himself, Katsuki asked him:

"Now what?"

"What what?" Izuku asked confused

"The exam will be in three days, now that you completed that stupid mission, we should rest" Izuku though for a moment, technically, just a good day of rest were enough for him to heal his HP/AP but for his friend things were different. And besides, a bit of rest woundn't kill anyone...right?

"Okay, let me just warn Shiro that we will be resting for the exam in case she decides to appear" Izuku said while picking his phone. Yukino had been training then hard every morning until 1 week ago, where she just...stopped coming. Izuku tried to ask(because she gave him her number phone) but his messages kept coming back. Izuku suspected that she may have gone to do 'something not good' though he didn't share his worries with his blond friend.

"You still bother with her?" Katsuki asked in a teasing tone

"Shut up" Izuku said while he finished typing the message.

"Okay then, let's go home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku Midoriya was bored, maybe he should train a bit...no he promised Katsuki that he would rest...So that leaves... messing with his quirk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****stats****

**Abilities**

**Equipment**

**Inventory**

**Crafting**

**Cooking**

**Awards**

**Reputation**

**Quests**

**Channeling  
**

**Settings**

**Help**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He tapped stats

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Izuku Midoriya lv19 [32.94%]**

**Quirk: The gamer lv26[44.34%].  
**

**Money:[19000 yen]**

**HP:1211/2080 AP:1698/2395**

**Element: Lightning**

_**Currently status: Hero Fanboy(+50% exp to analyze when a hero is nearby,-25% to CHA); Analytical mind.(+5 WIS and 5 INT Per Lv);Quirk Bonus:(+5 To every stat per lv minus LUCK and CHA) Yukina's Shiro apprentice(+5 DEX +2 STR/VIT per lv) Ends in: 42h 57 m 09 s  
**_

**STR: 135 [+]  
**

**DEX: 173[+] (+13%)  
**

**INT: 218[+]  
**

**WIS:205 [+]  
**

**VIT: 113[+]  
**

**CHA:17[+] (-25%)**

**LUCK:0-23[8]**

**Points:0**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'cool' he though. 'abilities!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***Note: MAI stands for Max Aura Input *  
**

***Another note: U stands for Unique. As for the other letters... S abilities can be upgrades up to level 100. A, to level 80; B, to level 60; C, to level 40; and D, to level 20.***

_**[U] Passive: Gamer's body : The user's is given the body of a video game character! Every damage dealt to the user's body is turned into HP loss or stats effects.**_

_**_**[U] **_Passive: Game's mind: Negates all emotions by 50%. Also, negates pain by 50%.**_

_****_**[S] **_Passive: Aura control lv 26 [33.10%]:Increases the MAI of all abilities by 26%. Indicate how well the user can control the aura flow in his body.****_

_****_**[U] **_Passive: True hero: Increase all stats by 50% when fighting to protect someone.****_

_****_**[A]**_Passive: Martial arts mastery lv 21 [67.78%]: Increases damage by 21% when fighting empty-handed. Also enables user to learn martial arts abilities.****_

_****_**[A]**_Passive: Knife mastery lv 12 [24.02%]: Increases damage by 12% when fighting with short weapons. Also enables user to learn mercenary abilities. ****_

_****_**[C]**_Passive: English mastery lv 37[99.46%]: Increases the proficiency of the user in English language by 39%. ****_

_****_**[C]**_Passive: Portuguese mastery lv 8[65.55%]: ****__****Increases the proficiency of the user in Portuguese language by 8%. ****_

_****_**[C]**_Passive: French mastery lv 11 [01.44%]: ****__****Increases the proficiency of the user in French language by 11%****_

_****_**[C]**_Passive: German mastery lv 2 [22.40%]: ****__****Increases the proficiency of the user in German language by 2%. ****_

_****_**[C]**_Passive: Spanish mastery lv 4 [87.61%]: ****__****Increases the proficiency of the user in Spanish language by 4%****_

_****_**[D]**_Passive: Enhanced reflexes lv 13[12.14%]: Increases DEX by 13%.****_

_****[B]Passive: Shadow steps lv 21 [23.45%]: The user is able to hide his presence.****_

_******_**[A]**_MAI: none ****************(+26%) **** ****Analyze lv 61 [29.21%] ******The**** user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none.****_

_******_**[S]**_MAI: none ****************(+26%) Crafting lv 1 [00.00%] The user can use some specifics materials to create another ones. The higher the level, the better are the materials that the user is able to create. Also it increases the chances of success by 0.1%.**********_

_******_**[S]**_MAI: none ****************(+26%) ************Cooking lv 18[44.04%]: The user can use his culinary knowledge to cook a certain type of food and add a bonus to it. The higher the skill, the higher the bonus will be. Different types of food gives different types of bonus.**_

_******_**[S]**_MAI: none ****************(+26%) ************Learn lv 25 [37.08%]: ****The user can instantly learn anything as long as it is written on a surface. 5 uses per day.**_

_****_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**_**[U]**_MAI:Variable (+26%) **_**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**Lightning Infuse: The user is able to infuse lightning into any non-passive ability. Cost increases with the rarity of the ability. Required: Aura control lv 25 Aura element: Lightning_****_

_****_[U] MAI: none (+26%) Lightning Mastery lv 2 [04.55%]: I_****__****__****ndicate how well the user can control the lightning element.  
****__****_

_************************************************************_**[D]**_MAI: none (+26%) Kick lv 20[100.00%]: Powers up your kick by 20%. Requires: none .************************************************************_

_************************************************************[C] MAI:none (26%) Spin Kick lv 24[ 88.56%]: The user spins, gathering momentum in his leg, releasing it at the target. Damage increased by 24%. Required: Martial arts mastery lv 10.************************************************************_

_************************************************************_**[D]**_MAI: none (+26%) Jump lv 20[100.00%]: ************************************************************_**_Powers up your jump by 20%._**_************************************************************ Requires: none.************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************[B] MAI:none(26%) Parry lv 36[57.99%]: The user parry an enemy's blow, not taking the full force of it. Damage decreased by 36%. Required: Martial arts mastery lv 5.************************************************************_************************************************************_

_****************************_**[D]**_MAI: none ****************(+26%) Plan lv max[100.00%]: Increases the user's WIS by 40% and CHA by 20% while it lasts. Requires: none.********************************_

_********************************[D]MAI: none(+26%) Punch lv max[100.00%] The user uses his fist to deal damage to an target. Damage increased by 20%.********************************_

_**********_**[D]**_MAI: none ****************(+17%) Sprint lv max[100.00%]: Increases the user's speed by 20% while it lasts.**************_

_************************************************************_**[D]**_MAI: none (+26%) Taunt lv max[100.00%]: Increases the chance of success by 20%. The user launches a taunt towards a target, the higher the user's [WIS+INT] and lower the target's[WIS+INT] the higher are the chances of success.************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************_**[C]**_MAI: none (+26%) Meditate lv 17[09.00%] The user can regenerate his Aura by completely relaxing himself. Regeneration rate: 0.17% per minute. User must be completely still for it to work. Requires: None  
************************************************************_************************************************************_

_****************************************************************_**[C]**_MAI: 100 (+26%) **Aura Ball lv 27 [04.99%]: The user is able to make a ball made of Aura. Requires: Aura control lv 5.**************************************************************_

_**************************************************************_**[S]**_MAI: 1000 (+26%) Aura Bomb lv 2[39.48%]: The user is able to make a huge ball made of explosive Aura. Max charge time: 10 s Requires: Aura control lv 25**************************************************************_

_****_**[A]**_MAI: 100(+26%) Aura Boost lv 28[01.04%]: The user is able to boost some abilities by a certain rate using his own Aura. MaxBoost rate: 3.8x Required: Aura control lv 10****_

_****_****_**[A]**_MAI: 500(+26%) Aura Dome lv 14[19.00%]: The user is able to create a solid spherical barrier around him made of Aura. Dome's health: 700 Max range: 14 radius. Required: Aura control ****__****lv 20  
****_****_

_****_**[A]**_MAI: 250 (+26%)Aura Shield lv 31[29.02%]: The user is able to create a solid barrier made of Aura. Shield's health: 1550 Required: Aura control lv 10****_

_****_**[A]**_MAI: 10/s (26%) Aura detector lv 7[55.66%]: The user is able to detect others person's Auras around himself. Range: 7 radius(m) Range increases with the level. Requires: Aura control lv 5****_

_****_**[B]**_MAI: 150(+26%) Aura Palm lv 23[37.89%]: The user is able to focus Aura in the palm of his hand and then use it at will. Power increases with the level. Requires: Aura control lv 15 Martial arts mastery lv 10****_

**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**[B]**_MAI: 250 (+26%) Aura spiral lv 12[17.88%]: The user is able to make a ball of highly condensed and Spinning Aura. Requires: Aura control lv 20**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**

**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_****__**[B]**_MAI: User's current Aura(+26%) Aura transfer lv 11[08.16%]: The user transfers his own Aura to the target's. Transfer rate:0.6x _****_Required: Aura control lv 25_****_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**

**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**_**[B]**_MAI:100 (+26%) Cure lv 29[76.37%] The user is able to increase the target's Health by 10%. Requires: Aura control lv 15.**_**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**

**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**

'wow so many!'

And ever since Izuku discovered that each one of his abilities had a certain rarity, his life had gotten so much easier. He had discovered why he had maxed a few such as 'jump' or 'sprint' and why a few just kept going up such as 'analyze'.

He skipped Inventory because he already know what was in there, skipped crafting because he still hadn't the materials to do it(as always), skipped cooking because he wanted to, and arrived at awards:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Awards:**

**The way to the top II: Obtained by arriving at lv 20. ****[reward collected]**

****Game master II: Obtained by upgrading your quirk up to lv 20. ******[reward collected]**

**Ability Master I: Obtained by learning 10 abilities. ****[reward collected]**

**Over achiever I: Obtained by unlocking 1 Channeling. ****[reward collected]**

**Master Chef I: Obtained by upgrading your 'cooking' skill up to lv 10.[reward collected]**

**Restless II: Obtained by completing 50 missions[Reward collected]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

and arrived at reputation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name Points Status Actions **

**Inko Midoriya [940/1000] Idolized [Add ] [Remove] **

**Katsuki Bakugou [890/1000] Friendship [Remove] [Party Options]**

**Mitsuki Bakugou [690/1000] Respected [Add] [Remove]**

**Yagi Toshinori [430/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Yukina Shiro [455/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

'Oh my reputation with Yukina has improved!' Izuku commemorated' Last time, it was 425. It wasn't a big deal by any means but hey, everything counted. He sure hoped he could get in a friendship with her, so that he could invite her to his party. Yes, he could only invite people with 'friend' or above status to his party. That really sucked.

And he won't even try channeling because the only thing it did show was that there was a channeling that he already did unlock and that there was another which he was gonna unlock at level 20. Which was his next level. _'maybe I'll have more luck with this one...'_

That was when he saw the clock. It was 09.00 PM. Time to sleep. He would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious, but he needed to sleep...

Because tomorrow,,,Izuku Midoriya had a exam to master.

**And there it is! Also a bonus:**

**Izuku's quirk systems are listed here:**

**lv 5: Unlocks Dungeons.**

**lv 10: Unlocks Cooking.**

**lv 15: Unlocks Awards.**

**lv 20: Unlocks Crafting.**

**lv 25: Unlocks Elements.**

**lv 30: Unlocks Shop **

**lv 35: Unlocks Links**

**lv 40: Unlocks Pets**

**lv 45: Unlocks Maps**

**lv 50: Unlocks Summoning**

**lv ? If you want you can submit your idea. I'm not sure I can cover all this up to level 100 eh eh'-'**

**Edit : 09/01/2020: Updated awards and added a few quirk systems ideas that I've had thus now.**


	8. The entrance exam

**I am back! As promised, here's the exam chapter!**

**Author's notes:**

**This quirk is so broken that I'm trying to make Izuku not too OP and I'm failing miserably. Who was the idiot who ranked this thing E anyways(no comments). **

**Ochako's U. Quirk will be "Low Gravity". A quirk rank C that allows her to REDUCE the weights of any objects that she touchs with her fingers pads. Meaning she can reduce until 99.9% but not actually eliminate the weight. The more weights she reduce, the less time she can keep the quirk on. Same drawbacks. Give me your opinions on this!**

**Review answers:**

_**ProjectIceman:**_ **Can you read minds? That was my shot for Izuku at lv 50!(And I spoke too much again...) But anyway, this won't be like your conventional summoning.**

_**InfinityZeroDwalker****:**_ **Hey thanks for the help! I think I may actually use a few of them, they're really good(Not to mention that you actually guessed my next system'-'). Just wanted to point that Izuku already have some kind of a party subsystem, so no Party system.**

**Remzal Von Enili: I already have something planned out for lv 30. And besides...don't worry about copying, I didn't give Izuku a channeling called '_Overwrite' _for nothing you know.**

**Anyway, to the story! I do not own BnHA**

"Hey, Deku, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Said Katsuki as he was waiting for Izuku.

"I know! I'm going already!" Said Izuku while said goodbye to his mother. After a few moments he appeared at the door.

"Took you long enough, nerd." Katsuki said, while adjusting his backpack.

"Sorry..."Izuku scratched his neck "I had to..."

"Right, right, drop the shit off, and let's go already" Izuku rolled his eyes and proceeded behind his friend.

They've decided to go by train since it took only 30 minutes to get to UA from their actual location. In the meantime, they talked about things like what they though the exam would be, tactics and about the morning news. When the train arrived, they left and stated to search for the dream school. However, when they found it...

"Wow, so big!" Izuku couldn't help but to let it out. _'So this is UA High...It's even better seeing it closer...and to think that I could be studying here for the next 3 years if I pass in this exam...huh?'_

Izuku looked at the window that appeared in his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Your Hero Academy!**

**This is the moment that you've been waiting for years! So don't ever think to fall! Pass that exam with flying colors!**

**Requirements:**

**[ ] Pass the written exam**

**[ ] Get 41 Points or more in the practical exam**

**Bonus requirements:**

**[ ] gets 100 or more Points in the practical exam**

**[ ]Save [?].**

**Rewards:**

**500000 Exp**

**25 Basic hero shards**

**Bonus Rewards:  
**

**\+ Reputation with ?******;****

******\+ Reputation with Toshinori Yagi;******

******+Reputation with ?;******

******+Reputation with ?  
******

******+Reputation with ?;******

****+Reputation with ?;  
****

****+Reputation with?;****

****+Reputation with?;****

****Accepted from:none****

****Deliver to: none****

****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

Izuku gulped, now he needed to pass on this exam. Not only...

"Hey Deku! Stop daydreaming and get your ass here already" Izuku raised his head and saw that Katsuki was already entering the building with his defaut angry scowl. _'Okay...i'm gonna just ignore the fact that he did just yell at me...and that suddenly everyone is looking at me...and walk normally to the building like everyone else...'_ He tripped on his own feet _'Should've expected something like that...' _Izuku though while closing his eyes and bracing for the impact...which never came. Instead, he felt like someone was holding his shirt...Izuku opened his eyes again...He was a few inches above the ground. Giving a sigh of relief he managed to stand up, and turn around to see who had saved him from that shameful fail. It was a teenager girl which around his age actually, she had brown hair, round face and pink cheeks. _'She's cute!' 'what?! Cut it out stupid brain! Now isn't the time for that!'_

"Sorry for using my quirk on you without your permission" The girl spoke to him "But I figured it might be a bad omen to fall!" _'C'mon say something!' _ [Gamer's mind] came to help him.

"Uh..no! There wasn't any problem at all! If anything I should be sorry for being so stupid" Izuku replied "Anyway, I'm Izuku MIdoriya" He managed to say.

"I'm Ochako Uraraca! It's nice to meet you Midoriya-kun!"

"Equa..." Izuku tried to say when he was interrupted by a yell...or should he say...murder threat?

"I...eh...gotta go" Izuku said running to the entrance "Good luck Uraraca-san!"

"Kacchan that was rude!" Izuku said while joining his friend.

"We can't afford to have you flirting around here, we came here to be heroes asshole."

"F-flirting? I-I wasn't" Izuku stuttered

"yeah, whatever dumbass" Katsuki smirked

After the written exam...

_'Man! 1 Whole hour doing absolutely nothing can really makes you go crazy!' I_zuku had finished the exam 1 hour earlier and had simple stood there, doing absolutely nothing. Well, almost nothing, he checked the mission he had received earlier because he had missed a few details. He wasn't so confident that he would make 100 points in the practical exam, but he would try.

Izuku them went to take his seat at the auditorium, watched while the pro hero Present Mic explained the rules of the exam. Katsuki sit by his side.

"So...I guess that people from same school gets assigned to different areas then..." He heard his friend mutter to no one in particular

"Well...that's makes sense, imagine if a group of friends from a same school decide to fight together in the exam? That would be unfair to the others" Izuku explained.

Katsuki didn't reply instead just giving izuku his _'yeah yeah, whatever' _glare.

_'So let me see if I understood...there will be 4 types of robots...one will be worth one point, one will be worth two points, and other will be worth three points. Oh and let's not forget the one that we need to avoid at all costs.' _Izuku was reviewing everything in his mind before they entered the exam's area.

"Hey nerd!" Katsuki called him, making Izuku lift his head, Katsuki was having one of his rare _'I'm being kind to you'_ moments. "Let's blast them all!" He finished with a maniac grim on his face.

Izuku sweat dropped for a moment but nodded, sending his own confident grim back. He went to join the other examiners, and waited for the gate to open, showing a city behind it.

_'Wow! A fake city! And at the same time so real! UA is really amazing!" _Izuku was awed. What other surprises waited him? Wait don't tell.

While he waited for the start signal he started stretching himself. While observing the other participants, and by observing he meant using his **[analyze] **ability. Most of them were around lv 15-18 with average stats that rounded between 80 and 100, but there were a few that stood out such as...

"Hey you!" A voice broke Izuku out of his thoughts, he raised his head and saw the same boy that had asked the question about the robots to Present Mic earlier.

"Me?" Izuku pointed to himself

"Yes, you are being too obnoxious! Some of us are trying to concentrate! So I ask politely you to be quiet!" Izuku didn't know how to react to that. So he did the first thing that came into his mind.

"I'm sorry" _'way to go Izuku'_

at that same moment, Present's mic voice resonated in the area, giving the final details and ordering them to get ready.

_...aaand staaaaart!_

Using **[Jump]** and **[Aura boost****]**, Izuku immediately shot in front of everyone, and went in search of robots to destroy. If there was one thing that he learned while training with Shiro was...

_... What are you staring at? There's no countdown in real life! Go Go Go!_

Izuku rounded a corner and saw three robots: One 1-pointer, and Two 2-pointers. Izuku smirked. _'It's showtime!' Using _**[Analyze] **On the robots, he discovered that:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name: XY4678(1-Pointer) lv 10  
**

**HP: 1000/1000  
**

**Status: Faux villain( AP/WIS/INT/CHA/LUCK ARE irrelevant)  
**

**Element: None**

**STR: 50**

**DEX: 100**

**VIT: 25**

**Description: A faux villain made to test to see if you're worth to enter in UA. He's may not be strong but he's fast, you may want to pay attention.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hum... This one's a bit fast but it should be easy to destroy if I manage to hit it..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name: XZ4259(2-Pointer) lv 10  
**

**HP: 2000/2000  
**

**Status: Faux villain( AP/WIS/INT/CHA/LUCK ARE irrelevant)  
**

**Element: None**

**STR: 75**

**DEX: 50**

**VIT: 50**

****Description: A faux villain made to test to see if you're worth to enter in UA. He's slow but do not let it fool you! It's sharp stinger will hurt you if you let your guard down!  
****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This one is slower...but it's stronger... I better not let this thing hit me or I'll be in trouble...luckily it isn't too resistant"

Izuku decided to go for the one pointer first, the robot detected him and immediately went to try to kill him, _'as if' _the thing sure was fast, but Izuku was faster, dodging at the last moment, he sidestepped while spinning his body and activated his ability **[spin kick] **and his other ability **[aura boost**], then using the moment he had acquired, he kicked the robot in the face(did robots have faces? Go figure) and to finish, he gathered a bit of **[Aura** **Spiral]** in his right hand and thrust in into the robot. _'One down two to go'_

Turning to face the two remaining robots, which kinda looked like some kid of a mix between a scorpion and a tank, Izuku used again **[Jump] **+**[Aura boost]** and then while in the air above the two robots, he quickly started to think the best action to take _'should I use Aura Spiral? No... That would mean going in close range and I don't want to risk being hit by that sting over there...even if I know that's not poisoned...' Izuku continued to though, _'_Aura ball is too weak and Aura bomb...well I want to save aura for later...' _ Izuku was starting to fall. He needed a long range attack like a...beam! _'That's it!__  
_

Izuku closed his hands and focused on gathering Aura on them, when he thought he was gonna explode, he aimed, joined his hands and opened them. Shooting a blue ray that cut the air like a blade and pierced the robot like it was made of butter.

**New ability learned!**

**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**[B]**_MAI: 20/s (+26%) Aura ray lv 1 [00.00%]: The user can shot a beam of Aura through his hands. Maxrange: 10 meters. Time limit: 5s.  
**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**

But that wasn't enough to take the robot down and it swung its sting in Izuku's direction, which managed to block it with **[Aura shield] **in the last moment, however he was throw a few meters away. Quickly getting up, he used his newest ability again to finish the robot once for all, and then turned to face the last one. _'this is bad...if I continue to spend Aura like this...I will be out of juice in no time...there must be an easier way to do this...' _Suddenly it hit him like a truck in high speed. of course! How he didn't think of it before? He was so dumb! _'Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT!' T_hose were robots, and robots were all weak to two things: Lighting and water. Just by chance, he had the first option.

_'Fine then, let's see if this works!' _He prepared to shoot another **[Aura ray]** but this time he used another ability: **[Lightning infuse]** The result was just amazing. As soon as the ray hit the robot, it started to short-circuit it, and them, explode it. Izuku smirked like a maniac. _'maybe this won't be so hard after all'._

Just before he went in search for more robots to destroy, he noticed a few shiny objects on the floor. Approaching them, three windows appeared on his face:

**You've found 1x [robots parts] do you wish to take it? [Yes] [No]**

**You've found 1x [circuit wires] do you wish to take it? [Yes] [No]**

**You've found 1 x [circuit wires] do you wish to take it? [Yes] [No]**

_'Loot?There's that too?' _izuku though to himself _'Cool!' _he would check about it later. Now he had an exam to pass. He took all the items and went to search for more robots, jumping to the top of one of the building, using his abilities to get a clear view. There he saw that some participants were already engaged in battles with some of the robots, some were fighting against two robots...even three robots at the same time. Eventually he found an free area with no less than four robots, two 3-pointers and two-2pointers. _'nice!'. _While he headed the robots, he took the opportunity to analyze the last type of the robots, the 3-pointer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name: XT4120(3-Pointer) lv 10  
**

**HP: 3000/3000  
**

**Status: Faux villain( AP/WIS/INT/CHA/LUCK ARE irrelevant)  
**

**Element: None**

**STR: 100  
**

**DEX: 40  
**

**VIT: 100**

******Description: A faux villain made to test to see if you're worth to enter in UA. Very resistant and strong, but slow. You'll may want to be careful with it's missiles. Aim for the joints.  
******

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'I see...this one's is the tank type...'_ izuku narrowed his eyes. He had an idea. he started to charge **[Aura bomb]** in his Right hand. Then he jumped right where the four robots were all pratically close together. _'4 seconds should be enough...now to add a bit of lighting to it and them..._'

The next second Izuku was taking two more circuit wires and two circuits boards. After he was done collecting the loot, he looked at the timer, 4 minutes had passed since the exam began, meaning he still had 11 minutes, or less, if he was to look at his Aura. _'I better try to not spend too much'. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_At exam's control center...  
_

The teachers were watching everything that happened in the exam through several screens, not even one movement escaped their watchful eyes.

"This year's batch seems quite interesting " Midnight spoke.

"Yeah! have you seen this guy?!" Present Mic pointed to a screen where a blond boy with a maniac grim(AKA Katsuki Bakugou) was destroying a robot. He rocks!

"But he also seems to have a few...temper issues" Vlad king replied "I would go with this one "he pointed to a screen where a green haired boy(AKA Izuku MIdoriya) was protecting a girl with a mutant quirk from a robot. "He seems to have a very versatile quirk"

"Hey why aren't we talking about our top scorer thus far?" Cementoss asked " She already made over 100 points!

"What that many?!" Present mic and Midnight exclaimed together "Who it is?" They looked at said screen, which showed a girl with long white hair tossing a robot around like it was a toy.

"Indeed" Principal Nezu replied while taking a sip of his tea."They're all very powerful. But let's see how will they react when they face the true test" The principal then tapped a red button that was labelled Yaruki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuki Bakugou was having the time of his life, there was no worries about injuring someone, killing someone or break some stupid law. BOOM! Another robot destroyed. _'And that makes 72 points.'_ He then proceeded and found more two robots _'come to me fuckers!' _he was about to explode them when he noticed a yellow haired idiot walking right into a 3-pointer, and he was giving thumbs up, like it was the most fucking normal things to do! _'Does he fucking want to die or what?"_

"Oi! Don't..." Using his explosions he propelled himself and barely arrived in time to save him. When he finished, he yelled at the blonde. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" The blond turned to him and replied:

"Whey?"

Katsuki facepalmed, but managed to calm himself, maybe it was a side effect of whatever that idiot's quirk was. But no way he was gonna babysit him for the rest of the exam. Quickly using a blow that Shiro had taught then, he put the idiot to sleep and went to search for a safe place to put him until the exam ended.

It was then when the earth started to shake...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Usagi Yumeko wasn't liking this one bit, after all her training, all her hard work, she discover that she has to face robots, ROBOTS! How she were supposed to face THAT? Still she were trying. Because she didn't want to see Kitsune's smug face saying to her: _'I've warned you, Ninjin'. _Right now she was facing a one pointer, it was fast but she was faster, dodging it's blow, she went to it's deactivate button(she figured it out during the exam that those robots had deactivate buttons) and clicked it. The robot immediately shut down, _'14 points'_ she though. It had passed 11 minutes since the exam had began. She knew she wasn't doing good by any means. Suddenly she heard something behind her. Turning around she found a couple of missiles coming into her direction '_shit! I won't be able to dodge them all!' _Suddenly a blue spherical barrier emerged blocking a few of the missiles, allowing her to dodge the rest. Before she could turn around to take a look at her savior, the same one was already lunging at the robot holding a...blue spherical spinning barrier with a few sparks of lightning coming from it. _'what kind of quirk is that?' _She though in awe. Regardless she saw him hit the robot in one point in it's chest. Then he pulled out a vial with a blue liquid out of nowhere and drank it. _'what the heck?!'_ Then he proceeded to create one more of those spheres and hit the robot again. This time the robot went down for good._  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku stood there, panting a bit, _'and there went my last Aura potion'. _He though. He could only use 3 Potions per day. why? he didn't know, but he wasn't going to complain either. He had made 64 Points to himself and them decided to recover his Aura by using **[meditate]** that was before this girl was in danger. Oh. Izuku almost forgot her.

"Are you all right?" He asked while he turned to face her, she was looking at him with a mix of curiosity, awe and...caution?

"I am, thanks but could you tell me what exactly was that?" The girl questioned him.

"what?"

"First you use a shield, then a...explosive sphere, and them you pull something out of nowhere" She went on

Izuku scratched his head _'oh what I say to her... I don't want to reveal my quirk just yet...'_

Luckily at that time, Present Mic announced that there was only two minutes for the end of the exam.

"Two minutes, Oh crap, I've lost too much time! Thanks for saving me but I gotta go! See you later!" And then the girl left, just like that._I should probably be going too... _Izuku though but a window appeared on his face _'Oh that's right the loot...I totally forgot about it' _While he was collecting the loot, he found another thing. A pen. What a pen was doing in the middle of the exam? he didn't know, maybe the girl dropped it he would return to the girl later if he get the chance to...Suddenly the earth started to shake...'_Yoah! what's that?!'_

As if to answer his question, a HUGE robot emerged from the middle of the city, and started to destroy everything in it's way. _'is this for real?" _Izuku though as he used **[analyze] **on that thing:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name: RWZ943(0-Pointer) lv 10  
**

**HP: 15000/15000  
**

**Status: Faux villain( AP/WIS/INT/CHA/LUCK ARE irrelevant)  
**

**Element: None**

**STR: 200  
**

**DEX: 10  
**

**VIT: 200  
**

******Description: A faux villain made to test to see if you're worth to enter in UA. Are you sure you want to fight it?  
******

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If Izuku was scared before, now he was terrified, how he would beat such a thing? There was only one thing he could do, and he gladly chose it. He ran. Like if his life was depending on it, which wasn't exactly a lie. The exit wasn't that far off either, he was sure that he could make it, even if his Aura was..._'huh?what's that?' _Izuku stopped, he though he heard someone cry for help. He quickly scanned around and found the source of it. There was a girl trapped under a pile of rubble! And the robot was heading straight for them! _'crap, crap this bad, i'm out of Aura and cannot drink more potions...what I do, what I do...' _That's when he a few other participants that were also running from the crazy robot.

"SOMEBODY! Please! There's a person in danger over there! Izuku yelled at the top of his lungs" What he saw almost destroyed his heart, the other teens looked at him with surprise on their faces then looked down and...continued running. _'No one's gonna help?' _For the first time, Izuku didn't know what to do. Looking between the running teens and the girl that...wait a second...he recognized her! Remembering her words from before, izuku felt like trash, like he wasn't a hero, like...

"DAMN IT ALL!" He started running in the opposite way, ignoring the yells and the surprise looks that the other were giving to him. _'If I can't save her..." _tears started to form into his eyes 'if I can't save her...'

"THEN I AIN'T ALLOWED TO CALL MYSELF A HERO THEN!" At that exact moment, he heard a distant 'ping', quickly glancing at his side, Izuku saw something he deemed impossible to happen, his 'emotion bar' had reached 100% A tiny spark of hope lit up in his heart. Maybe, just maybe, he could help her after all. He tapped the bar with all the force he cost muster, while still running at the giant robot. Immediately he felt a surge of power within him, he never felt something like that before! he felt like...He could do anything...

"Right, Here goes nothing!" Izuku then started to charge his most powerful attack...**[Aura bomb] **in both of his hands, and used **[Lightning infuse] **to make then even more powerful. Then, he used **[Jump] **and **[Aura boost]** to charge at the robot. Unfortunately even with Aura boost, his jump wasn't powered up enough to reach the robot's chest. So he did the only he could though. he throw the balls at he robot. Yes, you didn't heard wrong. The two balls collided and exploded, creating a massive and devastating explosion that destroyed everything in it's radius.

**And the first channeling finally is used! I've listed it here, along with the other abilities used in this chapter. **

**This was my longest chapter ever! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know yous opinions!**

**Channeling: Overflow lv 1[00.00%] The user is able to turn his emotions into power once the respective bar is full. Limit: 50 s. Recovery rate: 10% AP/s **

_****_**[U] **_Passive: True hero: Increase all stats by 50% when fighting to protect someone.****_

**_[A]MAI: none (+26%) Analyze lv 61 [29.21%] The user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none._**

_****_****_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**_**[U]**_MAI:Variable (+26%) **_**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**Lightning Infuse: The user is able to infuse lightning into any non-passive ability. Cost increases with the rarity of the ability. Required: Aura control lv 25 Aura element: Lightning_****_****_

_****_****__************************************************************[C] MAI:none (26%) Spin Kick lv 24[ 88.56%]: The user spins, gathering momentum in his leg, releasing it at the target. Damage increased by 24%. Required: Martial arts mastery lv 10.************************************************************__****_****_

_************************************************************_**[D]**_MAI: none (+26%) Jump lv 20[100.00%]: ************************************************************_**_Powers up your jump by 20%._**_************************************************************ Requires: none.************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_**[C]**_MAI: none (+26%) Meditate lv 17[09.00%] The user can regenerate his Aura by completely relaxing himself. Regeneration rate: 0.17% per minute. User must be completely still for it to work. Requires: None************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_**************************************************************_**[S]**_MAI: 1000 (+26%) Aura Bomb lv 2[39.48%]: The user is able to make a huge ball made of explosive Aura. Max charge time: 10 s Requires: Aura control lv 25**************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_**************************************************************_****_**[A]**_MAI: 100(+26%) Aura Boost lv 28[01.04%]: The user is able to boost some abilities by a certain rate using his own Aura. MaxBoost rate: 3.8x Required: Aura control lv 10****_**************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_**************************************************************_****_****_****_**[A]**_MAI: 500(+26%) Aura Dome lv 14[19.00%]: The user is able to create a solid spherical barrier around him made of Aura. Dome's health: 700 Max range: 14 radius. Required: Aura control ****__****lv 20****_****_****_**************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_**************************************************************_****_****_****_****_**[A]**_MAI: 250 (+26%)Aura Shield lv 31[29.02%]: The user is able to create a solid barrier made of Aura. Shield's health: 1550 Required: Aura control lv 10****_****_****_****_**************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_**************************************************************_****_****_****_******_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**[B]**_MAI: 250 (+26%) Aura spiral lv 12[17.88%]: The user is able to make a ball of highly condensed and Spinning Aura. Requires: Aura control lv 20**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_******_****_****_****_**************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_


	9. New discoveries

**Hi guys! Guess who's back?**

**A few notes:**

**First of all I wanna thank you for your support! Please continue that way.**

**I've noticed that a few of you seem to like longer chapters so I'll try to make them longer, but I won't make any promises(because I'm trying to post 1 time per week so...)**

**Review Answers:**

_**REGIS MARK 5: Gracias, lo intentaré!**_

**Okay so to the chapters**

After that, the exam ended, and after a very awkward talk with Ochako, Izuku ended going home, there he took a bath, went to his room to see the last news that were going on by the moment. he was currently reading an article about Ingenium when he received a message.

09:15 PM LordExplosionMurder ; Hey, dumbass, why didn't u wait for me?

_09:16 PM Gamerboy :Sorry...things happened and...well I forgot.  
_

_09 17 PM __LordExplosionMurder : Like what? U didn't pass?_

_09 17 PM Gamerboy :No no! It isn't like that! It's just..._

Izuku though about telling the whole fiasco that his new power had caused(well the after match of it, really), but then dismissed the idea.

_09 18 PM Gamerboy : Never mind, but anyway, how did you go?_

_09 19 PM ___LordExplosionMurder: Don't change the subject__

_09 19 PM Gamerboy: What, u didn't pass ?_

_09 19 PM ___LordExplosionMurder: OF COURSE I DID IDIOT, WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? __

Izuku chuckled, mainly because he could imagine exactly Katsuki having an angry fit right now.

09_ 20 PM Gamerboy: How many points?_

_09 21PM ____LordExplosionMurder: 72 I think, I could've made more, but I had to save some yellow haired idiot from___

___walking into his own grave.___

___09:22 PM _________LordExplosionMurder: And u?______

______09 23 PM Gamerboy: Over 100 points, I think.______

______09 24 PM __________________LordExplosionMurder: NO WAY, you're lying.  
____________

Izuku then explained about his theory about the existence of some kind of other system of points to grade the students for heroic actions, which he called "Heroic points".

09 38 PM ____________LordExplosionMurder: Dammit, I hate when u have a point.  
____________

____________09 39 PM Gamerboy : :)____________

____________09 40 PM ____________________________________LordExplosionMurder: Don't Fucking smile me, I'll kill u.  
________________________

Izuku sweatdropped.

09 41 PM ________________________LordExplosionMurder: U said u got 100 points right? What makes you so sure of that?  
________________________

Izuku explained the mission he received.

09 46 PM ________________________LordExplosionMurder: Now I really want to kill u. Autie Inko is at home?  
________________________

Izuku Sweatdropped again this was going to be a long night...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next day..._

An sleep deprived Izuku was eating breakfast along with his mom. Izuku didn't think that insomnia would affect him, but there was the status, _'sleep deprived' _that reduced all his status by 10%. It wasn't exactly a big deal but...it could make a difference in a battle...maybe.

Saying goodbye to his mom, Izuku went to train on the beach...but then again, he wouldn't have Katsuki by his side. The two friends had agreed to take a break form their training after the exam. But Izuku hasn't got anything better to do so...here he was. He started to do a few exercises but quickly gave up, he just...wasn't on the mood today. Instead, he went to review everything that had happened yesterday. While he was at it, he suddenly remembered something, he didn't check at all what the rewards that he had collected yesterday.

He had obtained 9 Circuit wires, 14 Robot parts 6 Circuit parts and what looked like a Giant cannon.

'Cool!' Izuku though 'Finally I can equip something!'

The only problem was: The weapon was too heavy for him. He needed at least 200 STR points to wield it. And that using both arms!

'_Oh man...'_ Izuku returned the weapon back to his inventory. _'anything else?'_

Nope, all the other items that he had obtained from the fight were crafting material. And wait since when he had 50 basic hero shards? _'I really should keep track of what I gain'_ he though. He tapped on the window. It was labelled crafting material. _'of course, more crafting material yah...' _Izuku wondered why he had this skill if he couldn't craft anyth...huh? Izuku looked to his right to see a small window asking him something:

**Are you sure that you want to spend 50 basic hero shards to create W[Hero helmet]? [Yes] [No]**

'Wait wait WAIT!' Izuku tapped 'no'. And proceeded to ask himself what he did just do. After he did that, he proceeded to try and learn what exactly happened there...

_a few minutes later_

_'Okay, so those basic hero shards are actually crafting materials that let me craft special equipment, each shard gives me a certain chance of success of crafting the equipment, the higher the rarity, the lower are the chance they are going to give' _Izuku was in full mutter mode, luckily, no one was around him. _'Also there's seven qualities of equipment that I should keep in mind: White(W), Green(G), Blue(B), Yellow(Y) Purple(P) Red(R) and Orange(O) Orange is like a legendary, and white is like a common.'_

After reviewing everything on his mind, Izuku started to craft _'Okay, so looks like that Each shard will give 10% of chance for W equipment, 5% for green and so on, while it's good to have a better equipment, I need to actually HAVE something equipped first so I will try to cover all my equipment slots first' _Quickly doing the maths in his head, Izuku came in conclusion that he would need 5x 8 shards which would be 80% of chance of success and 1 x 10 shards for a 100 success one. Or would the 7x7 = 70% be better? _'No that's too risky'_

So Izuku proceeded to Craft what he though he would need: An helmet, an armor, bracers, shin guards, boots and gloves.

**W[Hero helmet] [100/100]:** **Increases the user's HP by 5% and reduces damage taken to the head by 5%. Requires: STR 75**

****W[Hero armor] [100/100]:** Increases the user's vitality by 5%** and reduces damage taken to the body by 5%. **********Requires: **STR 100  
****

****W[Hero arm guard] [100/100]: Increases the user's STR by 1% and reduces damage taken to the arms by 5%. **********Requires: **STR 75****

********W[Hero shin guard] [100/100]: Increases the user's DEX by 1% and reduces damage taken to the legs by 5%. **********Requires: **STR 75********

********W[Hero boots] [100/100]: Increases the user's DEX by 5%. Requires STR 75********

********W[hero gloves] [100/100]: Increases the user's STR by 5%. Requires STR 75********

********[Crafting] is now level 2!********

Izuku of course wasted no time in equipping that. He couldn't wait to tell Katsuki about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man could be seen walking towards a building. He wore a black suit and a terrible mask on his face. Curiously enough, no one seemed to acknowledge that, i fact, they weren't even looking at him. That man was no one other than Tamaki Kuroda more known as: All for one*****.

He was the currently owner of Extract(but he liked to call it All for one), which was one of the seven forbidden quirks. The story about how he had obtained this quirk is long, but to give the short version, he somehow made a master plan and successfully infiltrated the most secure place in the world where the seven forbidden quirks were currently being held: The forbidden Arc. And Stole two of the seven forbidden quirks. No one knew how, or even that they were missing in the first place. It had been so painfully easy that sometimes All for one asks himself if he should've risked robbing a third one.

But that was decades ago, All for one is certain that they discovered that someone robbed the quirks from right under their nose and put the other quirks into a more secure place. But one thing made him curious: They didn't tell the whole world. Of course, they didn't want to cause chaos. But whatever, that was a plus for him.

All for one had do admit, the quirk Extract was powerful. he just needed to touch someone and their quirk was already in his possession, forever. Well, except for two people, and he hated those two people. One of them had caused this terrible injury that let him on life support for almost 24 hours daily basic. And the other, claimed to have a quirk that could help him with his 'problems'. And he was going to see this man right now. And what made him so mad about this man? Not the fact that he had offered to help him, but the fact the he couldn't steal the man's quirk! He even remembered the words that man said back them:

_"I'm afraid your quirk won't work on me for one"_

The bastard even let him touch him for good measure! All for one took a deep breath, he couldn't afford to lose his cool now. He opened the door to the room where the man said he would wait for him.

"Oh,you came" Said a voice from somewhere in the room

"You said you had a way to restore me?" All for one replied, cutting straight to the point

"Eh?Straight to the point them." The voice chuckled "Yes I have, however..." All for one had to resist the urge to exit the room...or blow it to ashes, there was always a 'but'.

"...You will have to join me" That's it, he was leaving. When he opened the door however, he almost dropped into...nothingness? All for one looked around, the whole room seemed to be floating in the middle of nowhere. What kind of quirk was that?

Sighting, he closed the door and turned to the man in front of him.

"I would guess that I have no choice them?" The man smirked

"You're a smart one"

"Fine" All for one sighed, regretting his decision, realizing that living 24 hours on life support wasn't as bad as having someone like this man as a partner. "What are your conditions?"

"I just want you to help me when I need it" If he still had a face, All for one would have blinked. "That's all?" Of course All for one knew that wasn't all, he knew that those 'help requests' would be the dead of him.

"Yes"

"Then I believe we have a deal Mr..." All for one forced himself to say.

"You can call me...Traveler." The man smiled darkly, All for one felt something go down in his spine.

**Give me your opinions, It really pumps me up!**

**You can also participate in this story did you know? Pretty soon I'm gonna have to 'atributte' all class A-1. Why not help me with that? It'll make the story go faster too. **

**A note: You can forget the whole two brothers story. Here One for All and All for one(Extract) have absolutely no relationship with each other, meaning that All might and All for one just hate each other like Batman and Joker(if you know what I mean). **

_******_**[S]**_MAI: none ****************(+26%) Crafting lv 1 [00.00%] The user can use some specifics materials to create another ones. The higher the level, the better are the materials that the user is able to create. Also it increases the chances of success by 0.1%.**********_


	10. Is that good enough for you?

**I am here...with a new chapter!**

**Before we go on, I would like to announce that I will be busy within the next weeks, so the update rate will be slower. And I will be taking time to correct a few errors here and there because there's a lot of them.  
**

**Further, I'm giving up trying to make Izuku not OP, it's impossible. But do not worry my friends, I've prepared an equally OP villain especially for ourdear gamer.(and trust me when I say the villain is OP).**

**Review answers:**

_**RaudornGuy:**_** Don't worry about that, if you had discovered who he is, I would be surprised. For now all I can tell you is that he will play a really important role in the story later.**

_**Balloon rouge:**_ **Well...not exactly, Izuku gained overflow at level 10, along with the 'emotion bar'(which is how he activates it). But as he never got said bar to 100%, he never could use the ability. Because it would take a huge emotional 'trigger' to let him use it. It just happened to be right at that moment. **

"Hah fucking finally!" Katsuki shouted when they finally found their classroom, which was basically a giant door, with a "1-A" Written in wood.

"You know, we would've found it faster if you hadn't been so proud and let me ask around for directions" Izuku deadpanned at his friend.

"Shut up wanna die?" Katsuki said cracking a few explosions and a murder glare. Izuku rolled his eyes.

They both stood looking at the giant door for a moment, probably thinking the same thing, about the challenges, about the hard training, about everything that they had done to arrive at this-

BLAM

Or maybe his friend had just thinking of a way to make a good entrance. Izuku sighed and followed behind.

"ALL RIGHT, STEP ASIDE AND LET THE FUTURE NUMBER ONE HERO PASS!" Katsuki shouted while he entered the classroom. Obviously attracting the attention of everyone, which stopped what they were doing just to pay attention to him. Which of course, was Katsuki's intention. Grinning, he went to his place sit on his chair, while putting his right foot on top of it. Izuku sweat dropped _'Okay...I will just pretend that I don't know him for now and slowly head to my desk...' I_zuku activated his ability **[sneak]** for good measure.

Surprisingly, it worked, but then again everyone was glaring at his blond friend.

"Look who we have here" A familiar voice purred behind him. _'Maybe not everyone'_ Izuku though while was feeling something going down his spine. Slowly turning around, he found none other than Yukina Shiro, looking straight at him, Izuku felt himself start to panic: _'oh no. nononono what she is doing here of all places wasn't she supposed to be on the dark side of the force or something?' _Izuku analyzed her for good measure _'oh no, still the bad guy...erh girl. And what's with the new status?'_

"What's up? Cat ate your tongue?" She teased breaking him out of his thoughts

"Oh no eh I was just surprised to see you that's all" Izuku tried to cover himself. Izuku saw a ghost of a smile appear on Yukina's lips:

"Oh is that right? I suppose I should say the same then, you two never told me the reason why you were training in that beach" She glanced at Katsuki, which was arguing with a blue haired teen.

"Well...you never asked" Izuku replied without thinking. When he caught himself, he suddenly felt like he was going to die, the glare that Yukina shot at him was worse than Katsuki's. After what seemed years, she suddenly started to laugh, like real hard.

**Your reputation with Yukina Shiro has Increased!**

Izuku blinked in surprise. What? How?

"...ah never knew you had the guts Izuku, I clearly underestimated you" She replied "After making me feel good like this I feel real bad for what I've done for you last month, but It's not like I've had a real choice anyway" It was after a few seconds that Izuku realized that he probably needed to say something but before he could say a word, Yukina interrupted him:

"You know, you should probably check over your friend, looks like he's about to blow up glasses guy over there" Izuku looked over and saw that, indeed his friend was on the verge of snapping. Whathever the blue haired guy said to him really mad him angry...But then again, anyone could make Katsuki angry without really trying.

Izuku heard a explosion.

And ops he should probably interfere before Katsuki ends doing something bad. Quickly getting up from his chair, he went up to where the pair was, and put his arm around Katsuki's shoulder, while praying for his life.

"Hey Kacchan! P-please remember that you are a good person" Izuku lowered his voice "and try to not blow that guy over there...please?" Izuku could clearly see the battle that was happening in that exactly moment in his friend's head, a battle between reason and rage. After a few moments, and to Izuku relief, the explosion quirk user began to breathe in and out several times before turning to face him growling:

"Deku...you owe me one week of extra spicy snacks" Izuku gulped, and there went this month's allowance. But it was for a good cause...right? Turning around to face the blue-haired boy, he went to apologize for his friend's behavior. What he wasn't expecting, was that the boy apologized first:

"You are that boy which took down the 0-pointer...right? I think I owe you an Apology! You discovered the true nature of the exam while I didn't! You were truly the superior candidate!" The blue haired teen lowered his head in shame.

"No-no that's all-right I didn't even know..." _'Wait now that I think of...he does look familiar...'_ Izuku stared at the blue haired guy, until he remembered who he was _'well he did apologize' _So Izuku supposed that he deserved another chance.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya" Izuku decided to introduce himself

"Tenya Lida" But before they could share other words a bubbly voice was heard calling Izuku:

"Oh, you're the boy from the exam! Midoriya...right?" Izuku slowly turned himself and found none other than Ochako staring at him with a wide smile. He took a step back, even if he had saved her, he had been a bit...rude to her afterwards because of the...peculiar effects of his newest ability.

"Uraraka-san...uh...hi! I..." he gulped. Why he had so much trouble speaking to girls? "I'm sorry for the way I treated you that day...you see...I wasn't exactly myself..." he bowed his head

"Huh?" Ochako tilted her head to the side, then started to wave her arms frantically "Nonono it's all right, I understand, we were all stressed because of the exam and..." At that same moment, he noticed that everyone was staring at something behind him, so he turned around to see what it was. This also made Ochako stop and look.

Izuku admitted that he had seen his fair share of Bizarre things in his life(his own quirk was one of his things) but he would never though to see a...yellow cocoon with a bored face in it staring straight at his soul. This sure would give him nightmares for a few nights. But before he could fully process what exactly was going on, the thing spoke:

"It took twenty seconds for you all to be quiet, time is precious. Rational Students would understand that" After that, 'the thing' opened itself, to show a man who does appeared to be quite worn out and had a messy black hair, along with some kind of scarfs around his neck. _'Is that supposed to be a teacher?'_Izuku though in a mild disbelief

"If you're here to make friends then you can pack your stuff now" The man also said "Now wear these and head outside" The man started to get back his...sleeping bag(but it sure looked like a cocooon) but halted midway:

"Oh and welcome to UA hero course, I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher" To say he was surprised was little, Izuku was dumbstruck. But if he was here in UA then that man was somehow, a Pro Hero, and one he didn't knew.

"Hey Deku, stop staring into nothing, didn't you hear lazy bones over there?" Oh yeah, he needed to get changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"An Quirk assessment test?" Everyone exclaimed in shock

"What about Orientation?" Ochako asked confused.

"If you really want to make it to the top, then you can't afford to waste time on pointless events..." Aizawa stated, surprising everyone, "Here at UA we're not tethered to traditions, that means I get to run my class however I seen fit to. You've been taking standardized tests all your lives, but you've never gotten the chance to use your quirk in physical exams before. Yukina, you managed to get the most points in the entrance exams, what was your farthest distance throw with a softball in Junior High?

"58 meters" Yukina replied

"Right now try doing it with your quirk" Aizawa instructed "You can do anything, as long as you stay in the circle"

"Anything you say?" Yukina spoke then smirked. _'He's probably expecting me to do my best in this thing. While the best option is to stay in the shadows, it's for the best to no disappoint Mr sleepless over there'_ Yukina though '_Okay, I will do my best without showing my secrets then' _Yukina pulled out of her special bag, one which she always carried with herself, a few pieces of metal and covered the ball with then, then focusing her power, she used thoses pieces of metal to launch the ball high in the sky _'looks like those physics laws are useful for something after all' _she said while recovering the metal pieces she used.

"All of you need to know your limits. It's the best way of figuring out your potential as a future hero." Aizawa explained, holding up his phone showing the score of 416 meters, which shocked, and excited the class.

"Awesome!"

"Pretty cool!"

"This will be fun!"

"Fun you say...?" Aizawa's face suddenly changed into a scowl, and everyone could feel some kind of strange pressure emanating from him. A window suddenly popped in Izuku's face, telling he had learned an ability called **[KI resist] **but he ignored that. "You've decided to become a Hero to have fun? So let's see...what about this: whoever comes in last, will be immediately expelled" He finished with a sadistic grin.

While the class complained at Aizawa's threat, Izuku began his usual train of though: _'Last place will be expelled? I think I should be all right, my Quirk is well rounded, and Kacchan's as well, but I worry about some of the others...' _Izuku stared at Lida and Uraraka _'I hope they pass'_ Izuku though while he went to watch test 1, which was a 50 meter dash. He watched in awe as his classmates used their quirks to finish the test in the lower time possible. That is, until it was his turn. Be it luck or not, he was paired with his best friend.

"Be ready to eat shit, nerd!" Katsuki teased him(yeah that was his way of teasing).

"On your dreams Kacchan!" Izuku replied, while he positioned himself

"Go!" Izuku used **[sprint] ** **[Aura boost]** and **[Lightning Infuse] **, and for a moment, he though he would win, but his friend unleashed a might explosion in the end and won by inches. Their times were 3.94 and 4.04. Not bad. But he had to endure Katsuki's glare for the rest of the dash test. _'I'll get him on the others ones.'_

Soon enough, it was time for Test 2: Grip Strenght.

In this one Katsuki won again, getting a good 241 Kg while him got 202 Kg. At this rate Katsuki was mocking him.

"Okay you want war, you'll have war" Izuku declared

And on the test 3 which was the Standing Long Jump, Izuku lost again.

"Why this is happening to me..." He sat on a corner depressed, while Katsuki laughed hard at him.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, they were being watched closely by several people:

'_They...they are not taking this seriously..." Aizawa though as he watched the he watched the two boys antics._

_'__...those two quirks are interesting ones...'_A certain half cold half hot boy was thinking _'I will keep a close eye on them'  
_

_'...huh those two never change do they?' _Yukina though rolling her eyes

_'Man...do they have nerves of steel or what?' _

_'I wish I had that same confidence'_

_'heh, thanks for the energy guys! Really...thanks!' _

For test 4: Repeated side steps Izuku won this one for a change. Oh he rubbed this so bad on Katsuki's face.

"Don't get so cocky because you won one test Deku" Katsuku kept repeating over and over.

For test 5: Ball throw. Now this one deserves a few notes. The first one being Ochako throwing the ball out of the earth...like...literally. when Izuku went to ask her about that later, she said that her quirk wasn't zero gravity, it was low gravity, but if the object was small enough she could cut off around 95% of the weight and let the physics laws do the rest. Another one, it was a girl creating a cannon from nowhere. And right after that, Katsuki went and blasted the ball high in the sky with a yell of '_die', _typical. And now it was his turn.

Izuku, wasn't an idiot, he had been thinking about the best way to throw the ball. he would use his **[Aura boost] **and **[ Aura palm]** to thrust the ball further. So he prepared and...

...54 meters

..."Huh?" Izuku exclaimed confusion _'My abilities didn't work? I'm sure that I'm have enough Aura..._'he though while he went to look at his status window. And sure enough, his Aura bar was still around 50%, but wait... there was a new status... _'nulitification...huh? what does it mean? The user can't use Aura while this status is applied? Wha'_

_"_I erased your quirk" a bored voice broke him out of his thoughs, he looked up and saw Aizawa but this time he had red eyes and his hair were...up. Izuku instantly remembered who he was:

"You're the Pro Hero Eraser Head!"

If Aizawa looked impressed that Izuku had recognized him, he didn't show. "I noticed that both you and the blond boy over there aren't taking this test serious..."

"What do mean? Of course I am..." izuku started but was interrupted by Aizawa

"No you aren't, you and your dear friend are treating this af if this were a simple competition to see who's the best. You see...the world outside doesn't work like this...I really should expel you two right now, but I'm giving you a chance...to prove me wrong." Aizawa tossed the ball back to Izuku. "if you fall, both you and him are out". Izuku suddenly could see one murderous glare being directed straight at him, he didn't have to turn around to see who was the owner. _'If I fall...Both me And Kacchan...NO!'_ Izuku shook his head to clear the bad thoughs _'I can't afford to fall!'_

Quickly in his mind, Izuku started to weight his options, he still had plenty of Aura to make a big shot, but if he really wanted to impress Aizawa, he needed to go further...Maybe he could use Overflow? That could easily solve his problems, but to enter that mode, he would have to let his emotions go up to 100% and...he didn't know if he had the time or the will to it, he gave a side glance to his 'emotion bar' it was sitting camly at 74%._'_..._yeah maybe I should give it a try!'_ Izuku closed his eyes.

Aizawa Shota AKA Eraserhead, wasn't serious when he said he was going to expel the two kids

**84%**

heck, he saw what each one of them could do, and that was exactly the reason why he was mad

**88%**

they though that they could easily pass this test? Oh he would prove them both wrong.

**92%**

Speaking of which what was taking the ṕroblem child so long? Aizawa sneaked a glance and saw that the green haired boy had his eyes closed, as if he was trying to reach some inner power. He rolled his eyes(mentally) as if a villain would wait for a hero to do that.

**98%**

"Hey kid, tim-" Aizawa didn't get to finish his sentece because suddenly he was taken by surprise by the sudden amount of power than the boy began to release. The green haired boy was now enveloped in thick blue armor of energy.

**100%**

"hey kid, tim-"Izuku opened his eyes while activanting his power: _'Channeling: Overflow_' then he immediately called forth an ability that he had been thinking about ever since the first time he had unlocked this power: An ability with a massive Aura usage. and at the same time enhanced himself by a LOT. **[Aura cowl] **.He gave a quick glance to Aizawa and then to Katsuki, and then preapred to launch the ball, _'you want me to take this seriously? Okay then' _Izuku gathered Aura in his hands _'Then let's start to get serious!' _He launched the ball high in the sky while shouting:

"AURA...SHOCKWAVE!"

Living up to it's name, the shock afterwards was so powerful that everyone had to hold onto something to not be pushed by it.

**New ability Learned!  
**

**_**************************************************************_**[A]**_MAI: 500 (+27%) Aura Shockwave lv 1 [00.00%]: **************************************************************_The user gathers Aura into a certain part of his body, then unleashes it all at once, creating a large shockwave. It can be used to deal damage to close targets or to keep far targets away. ****_**************************************************************Requires: Aura control lv 20**************************************************************_ **

****************************************************************New award obtained!****************************************************************

Izuku turned around to face Aizawa."Is this good enough for you" He asked while grinning proudly.

"This kid..." Aizawa smirked

**Your reputation with Aizawa Shota has increased!**

**Your reputation with class 1-A has increased!**

_**And this is the end of this chapter! I hope that you liked! Let me know your opinions! It helps me improve my story!  
**_

_**Channeling: Overflow lv 1[02.02%] The user is able to turn his emotions into power once the respective bar is full. Limit: 50 s. Recovery rate: 10% AP/s Cooldown : 1 hour  
**_

_**[SS]MAI:500/s(+27%) Aura cowl lv 1[01.44%]: A thick armor of Aura surrounds the user, enhancing his STR/DEX and VIT by 100% Requires: Aura control lv 10**_

_******************************************************************[A]**MAI: 500 (+27%) Aura Shockwave lv 1 [00.00%]: **************************************************************The user gathers Aura into a certain part of his body, then unleashes it all at once, creating a large shockwave. It can be used to deal damage to close targets or to keep far targets away. ******************************************************************Requires: Aura control lv 20************************************************************** **_

_**********************************************************************[A]**MAI: 100(+27%) Aura Boost lv 29[05.44%]: The user is able to boost some abilities by a certain rate using his own Aura. MaxBoost rate: 3.8x Required: Aura control lv 10********************************************************************_

_**************************************************************************[S] **Passive: Aura control lv 27 [66.98%]:Increases the MAI of all abilities by 26%. Indicate how well the user can control the aura flow in his body.************************************************************************_

_**************************************************************************[B]**MAI: 150(+27%) Aura Palm lv 23[55.78%]: The user is able to focus Aura in the palm of his hand and then use it at will. Power increases with the level. Requires: Aura control lv 15 Martial arts mastery lv 10************************************************************************_

_************************************************************************************************************************************************[U]**MAI:Variable (+27%) ******************************************************************Lightning Infuse: The user is able to infuse lightning into any non-passive ability. Cost increases with the rarity of the ability. Required: Aura control lv 25 Aura element: Lightnin****************************************************************************_

_**[D] MAI:none******************(+27%)************** Sneak lv max [100.00%]: The user reduces by 30% his chances of being detected, and 60% of all the sounds made by the user. Requires: none**_

_************[D]**MAI: none ****************(+27%) Sprint lv max[100.00%]: Increases the user's speed by 20% while it lasts.**************_


	11. Meet Class 1-A!

**A few notes:**

**The awards are avaliable! Along with Izuku's quirk's systems until lv 50 along with several edits that I've had to do(see chapter 7). I swear if I ever have to do this again I'll give up this story. Now I know why people doesn't write gamer stories so often.**

**The drawback of overflow, is that the user ends up being emotionless for as long as the cooldown lasts, with that being said, everytime Izuku ends up in this 'emotionless' state well...be warned. Lots of jokes.**

**You might notice but Neither Koda or Mineta are here. Koda because I just don't know how to write him and Mineta because I don't need a comic relief for my story(for that, I got Kaeru, and she's gonna fill much more than just that).**

**It took me long to write this not only because I was busy with somethings but because I realized I've made major errors here and there on the story, which I needed to correct and balance. And also because I wanted to put all this in one chapter. I won't be doing this again anytime soon, it was a tiring work.**

**Review answers:**

**-No answers-**

**C'mon guys! Don't be afraid! I won't bite you or anything, I love contructive criticism.**

**I do not own BnHA**

"Is this good enough for you?" Izuku asked, grinning proudly. After a while a mechanic _beep _was heard, Aizawa lifted his phone, showing to everyone how far Izuku had managed to throw: 1390.5_ meters_, everyone was dumbstruck by it.

"What the heck dude?"

"That's so manly!"

"No way..."

"And yet you manage to surprise me again, Midoriya-san, you're truly are a remarkable person"

"Yeah! You go green boy!"

"tch Show off" Katsuki muttered under his breath, but there was a ghost of a smile in his lips.

"This should be enough for not getting expelled" Aizawa said with his bored voice. "Itazura, you're next"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaeru Itazura stepped in the circle, her normally black hair was now glowing in a alluring shade of gold, a sign that her quirk was fully charged and ready to go. _'I must thank that boy later' _Kaeru though while preparing herself. She tossed the ball high in the air then proceeded to join her hands together and released her quirk. Theresult was a powerful and dense ray that hit the ball and propelled it towards the sky.

503 meters.

Not bad! She though she would destroy the ball(and it would have but for convenience let's suppose the ball is indestructible).

Oh well.

"Now we go on to the next text" Aizawa said.

What not even an _yay _or _awesome _? Morons...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things did go smootly enough in the last tests, with the only distraction being a now Emotionless Izuku; a Angry Katsuki, and a very amused Yukina trying to not laugh but failing miserably.

"Anything wrong, Midoriya?" Aizawa had decided to ask at one point.

"No, why?" had been Izuku's blunt Answer.

"You seem...off" Aizawa continued. Katsuki sighed and came to Izuku's help.

"Oi sensei, it happens when he fuc-ahem when he overuses his quirk" Aizawa glared at the green haired boy. "How long it will last?"

"One hour according to what he told me ealier" Aizawa nodded then proceeded to resume the test when...

"Why are you talking like I'm not here?" Izuku asked with a perfect poker face that would put even Todoroki's to shame.

"Nevermind" Aizawa was quickly to dismiss that idea "Actually it's your turn, Midoriya" Actually it wasn't but who cares.

When the tests were finished Aizawa displayed the results for everyone to see, Tooru Hagakure, who had been the one which placed in the last began to panic...

"Oh and about the expusion thing, it was all a lie" Aizawa saw a few eyes widen in surprise, other in disbelief and one in relief. "It was just a logical ruse to pull out your best perfomances" He glared at Izuku and Katsuki while saying this.

After the initial shock, one of the students, a female girl which had her black hair put into a ponytail explained:

"Of course it was a lie guys, think about it! There would be just no way they would be expelling a student in their first day" Actually..._'I was really planning on doing that if anyone didn't show potention but...'_ Aizawa eyed his class _'Looks like this year batch is really promising after all_' He looked at Momo,Todoroki and Yukina _'But also problematic_' He looked at Izuku and Katsuki _'They're sure going to give me a few headaches along the way'._

Little did Aizawa know...that he was more than right... eh eh.

_After a while back to the classroom_

"This time it took five seconds for you to shut up, good. But I expect it to be even lower the next time" Aizawa said while he stared at his class. "Now moving on...each one of you is going to introduce yourself to the class, as for the next three years, you will be expeding at least one 1 third of your day together. Say your name, quirk and...things you like? Whatever I don't care. Just wake me up when everything is finished." having said that long speech, Aizawa entered his sleep bag.

Izuku eyes sparkled, in a instant he had his notebook and his pen read to anotate whatever he deemed important. And let's not forget his skill analyze.

The first to do it was a blond boy with some kind of...french accent? Izuku couldn't care less, the boy was doing so much drama it was a bit annoying.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Izuku used his skill **[analyze]**:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name: Yuga Aoyama lv 20**

**Quirk: Belly button laser lv 25  
**

**Money: [21000] Yen**

**HP:884/1230 AP:984/1785**

_**Currently status: Notice me!(+2 to STR/DEX/VIT +1 CHA)**__** A distant dream(+3INT/WIS per level) **_**_Quirk Bonus(+25 HP per level +50 AP per level ) _**_**Past Trauma(-25% to all stats when quirk is active) **__**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 38 min **_

**STR: 62  
**

**DEX: 56 (-10%)  
**

**INT: 81  
**

**WIS: 81  
**

**VIT: 68  
**

**CHA: 43**

**LUCK:****0-24[9]**

**Highest level skill: Shiny beam lv 16?**

**A blond boy which happens to be your classmate. Not much is known about him except the fact that he has some kind of traumatic past and appears to know how to speak french. Maybe you should try to befriend him?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'hm...a emitter type quirk' _Izuku though to himself _'let's see... his stats are a bit below average, but that's expected when you have a long range quirk, but that past trauma status is bad news' _Izuku stopped writting, _'something really bad must've happened to him while using his quirk to make such a bad status...' _Izuku almost didn't notice that the boy in question had finished introducing himself and a pink girl was heading towards the front of the room.

_'I'll worry about that later'_ Though Izuku using his skill on the pink-skinned-girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Mina Ashido lv 19**

**Quirk: Acid lv 21  
**

**Money:[70000] Yen**

**HP:1640/1860 AP:760/1490**

**Element: Water**

_**Currently status: **__**Hyperactive(+6 DEX/VIT per level +3 STR per level) **__**Social linker (+ 5 CHA +2 WIS/INT per level) **__**Quirk Bonus:(+ 25 HP/50 AP per level **__**) **__**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 37 min **_

**STR: 77  
**

**DEX: 136 (+5%)  
**

**INT: 59**

**WIS: 59**

**VIT: 136**

**CHA: 113  
**

**LUCK:****0-18[12]****  
**

**Max level skill: Acid skating lv 18?**

**Well...what do you know about her? She's totally pink****! But that isn't the only thing about her. She also likes to talk. A LOT. So even you shouldn't have much trouble with her...hopefully. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'And acid quirk huh?' _That was a powerful quirk that's for sure, and the girl herself wasn't bad, with a above average DEX/VIT and a Extremely High CHA. However whatever she had in CHA she lacked in brain, her INT and WIS were very low...

The next one was a green-haired girl which introduced herself as Tsuyu Asui. Izuku didn't hear the rest though, because he used **[analyze]** and began furiously scribbing on his notebook:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Tsuyu Asui lv 23**

**Quirk: Frog lv 26  
**

**Money:[22000] Yen**

**HP:1490/1640 AP:1690/2030**

**Element: Water**

_**Currently status: Analytical mind(+5 INT/WIS per level) Big Sister(+4 DEX per level +3 STR/VIT/CHA per level) **__**Quirk Bonus:(+ 30HP/AP per lev**__**el +Enables High Jump + Enables Tongue Stretch -Resistance to fire - Resistance to cold + resistance to water **__**) Blunt(Can increase or decrease your CHA by a random amount in certain situations [ the amount increased goes up by half of your currently CHA]) **__**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 36 min **_

**STR: 93  
**

**DEX: 115  
**

**INT: 137**

**WIS: 137**

**VIT: 93**

**CHA: 93  
**

**LUCK:****0-27[21]****  
**

**Max level skill: High Jump lv 19?**

**If you think her quiet attitude makes someone of few friends, think again, she just likes too overanalyze things a bit too much, just like you. Maybe you two could...you know?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku ignored her description for safety reasons. Now let's see, where were we... oh right...

'_Frog...?'_ Izuku looked back at the girl, she sure didn't look like one, in fact she looked like a normal girl, even a bit cute(but no way Izuku would write THAT on his notes...hopefully).

_'She must have some kind of frog abilities then...which is confirmed by her quirk bonus status...hm...' _Izuku stopped writing '_So that was High jump in action back then!'_ Izuku though half he remembered seeing the frog-girl in action back in Aizawa's assessment.

_'So that leaves tongue stretch and hm...interesting...'_ unbeknownst to him, Izuku was now in full mutter mode, causing everyone around him to look at him in fear. _'...resistance to cold, just like the frogs! and of course she would do well with the water...and finally...'_ Izuku's eyes widened:

Tsuyu INT and WIS were pretty good, meaning she was sm-Izuku inner conclusions were suddenly interrupted by a loud voice, when he looked around to see who was doing it, he saw that it was just Lida introducing himself(with a perfect 90 bow in fact). Izuku rolled his eyes and used **[analyze]**, making a note to himself to go quicker.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Tenya Lida lv 24**

**Quirk: Engines lv 26  
**

**Money: [95500] Yen**

**HP:1310/1480(+10%) AP:2370/3371(+10%)**

**Element: Fire**

_**Currently status: Ingenium's little brother(**__**+3STR/3DEX/3VIT/WIS/INT per level **__**+25 when Tensei Lida is nearby)+ Diligent(+3 WIS/INT per level) Rule's strict follower(+10% to HP/AP -25% to CHA) **_**_Quirk Bonus(+5DEX per level +20 HP per level +60 AP per level ) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 35 min **_

**STR: 97  
**

**DEX: 212  
**

**INT: 166  
**

**WIS:166  
**

**VIT: 97  
**

**CHA: 21(-25%)**

**LUCK:****0-28[4]**

**Highest level skill: Recipro Burst lv 19? **

**That's right, he's Ingenium younger brother(and admirer). A wise word of advice: don't break a rule while he is around, or else...things can happen. But don't worry, that's just the way he worries about his friends...hopefully.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku sweatdropped...things can happen?

'_well anyway...he's ingenium little brother! I knew it! Those engines are unmistakable!'_ Izuku's inner fanboy was on control now. _'damn...focus Izuku...focus!' _Taking a deep breath Izuku began again_ 'Okay so his quirk is engines, I guess I can skip that...luckily' _Izuku knew how the quirk worked thanks to Ingenium and besides...he was out of time, Lida had already finished and was heading towards his desk.

_'Okay his stats are pretty good, actually scratch that, his stats are excellent, with the exception of CHA but you didn't need it to fight...hopefully' _Izuku wrote that on his notebook and quickly used his skill on the next person, which happened to be a certain brown-haired girl which he had saved earlier:

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Ochako Uraraka**** lv 28**

**Quirk: Low gravity lv 34  
**

**Money: [5000] Yen**

**HP:1480/1720 AP: 1315/2235**

**Element: Wind**

_**Currently status: Guilty(-10% to INT/WIS/CHA) Kindhearted (+3 CHA per level +1 WIS per level)**__**Hard working(+3 to every stat minus LK and CHA)**_**_ Quirk Bonus(+20 HP per level+ 40AP per level) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 33 min **_

**STR: 141 +(25%)  
**

**DEX: 113  
**

**INT: 102 (-10%)  
**

**WIS:126 (-10%)  
**

**VIT: 113  
**

**CHA: 102 (-10%)**

**LUCK:0-32[27]**

**Highest level skill: Throw lv 24**

**She is the girl you saved on the exam! Do you remember? Looks like she won't forget it anytime soon...make a move there...hero. Wait...why does she feel guilty?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku was sure his face was getting red right now. Damn...he didn't now his quirk was capable of teasing him like that. He shook his head and focused on writing down Ochako's stats on his notebook.

_'wow, she's better than I though she would be_' Izuku though while looking at her stats _'all stats above 100 are quite a feat' _And so he corrected his earlier guess about what her quirk was, not zero gravity but low gravity, so her high STR stat makes sense after all...

But all that crap didn't interest Izuku. He was more interested in that status called '_Guilty'_. The description also mentioned that she felt guilty about something...and if there was one thing that Izuku learned about being a hero is that you should always help someone in need. But then again...it would be a bit rude to just ask her "Uraraka-san, do you feel guilty about something? can I help you?" No, he would have to wait until the right moment to...

Suddenly something flashed into his face, curious, Izuku clicked onto it and it opened a window, which he read:

**xxxxxxxxx**

**This is what friends are for!**

**Your friend [Ochako Uraraka] is feeling Guilty about something, help her get rid of this feeling! **

**Requirements:**

**[]Reach [friendship] status with [Ochako Uraraka]**

**xxxxxxxx**

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. That was new, none of his missions had requirements to be accepted before. But he had to agree that it make sense...somehow. He quickly checked his reputation with Ochako: What he saw almost made him fall from his chair: [990] _Respected._ He knew that he saved her but...but...

Izuku shook his head, now wasn't the time to worry about that, he would deal with this later. He closed the windows and focused on the student that was currently introducing himself. It was a blond male, with what looked like a monkey tail coming from his back, he was talking about martial arts. Wait a second...Izuku was sure that he needed to do something but what was it? Oh yeah the skill.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Mashirao Ojiro lv 24**

**Quirk: Tail lv max  
**

**Money: [54000] Yen**

**HP:2110/2220 AP:980/1045**

**Element: None**

_**Currently status: Dedicated (+ 3 to all stats minus LK and CHA per level +) Advanced Martial Artist(+15% STR/DEX/VIT +5% WIS/5% INT) **_**_Quirk Bonus(+4 STR/DEX/VIT per level) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 31 min **_

**STR: 217  
**

**DEX: 217  
**

**INT:102  
**

**WIS: 102  
**

**VIT: 217  
**

**CHA: 28**

**LUCK:****0-28[21]**

**Highest level skill: Counter-attack lv 20?**

**A guy which happens to be your classmate. It appears that he knows some advanced martial art stuff, so don't be afraid to ask him for tips when you need. Who knows? You can even end up befriending him on the way.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'Oh wow' Izuku could just glare at those stats. 'This is someone which I definitively don't want to have as an enemy' _ Izuku though while he wrote down everything _'and if his quirk is maxed out then it must be a mutant type..._' Izuku raised his head to look at Ojiro, which was returning to his desk_' not that I had any doubt' _Izuku finished writing and stretched his fingers '_man...this is taking forever...'_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Denki Kaminari**** lv 17**

**Quirk: Lightning lv 19  
**

**Money: [30000] Yen**

**HP:1080/1220 AP:875/875**

**Element: Lightning**

_**Currently status: **_**_Fake courage(+2 STR/DEX/VIT/WIS/INT per level +10% to all stats when near death) Chivalry?(+2 CHA per level +10% to all stats when fighting to protect women ) Reckless idiot(+3 STR/DEX/VIT/LK -2WIS/INT per level) Quirk Bonus(+10 HP per level + 50 AP per level) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 30 min **_

**STR: 101  
**

**DEX: 101  
**

**INT: 21  
**

**WIS:21  
**

**VIT: 101  
**

**CHA: 53**

**LUCK:****0-64[23]**

**Highest level skill: Indiscriminate Shock lv 16?**

**A carefree blond boy which appears to be an idiot...And friendly enough. Maybe you should try to befriend him?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'This must be the guy Kacchan was talking about' _Izuku thought while looking at the blond which was currently introducing himself(more like acting like an idiot but let's forget that okay).

_'how did he even pass on the exam with such stats?'_ Izuku wondered then he took a look at his quirk _'but then again...his quirk was almost tailor made for this exam...'_ still Izuku was left wondering how this...Kaminari guy managed to pass on the written exam with a such low INT stat. Maybe he would ask him(but with other words of course).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Ejjiro Kirishima lv 18**

**Quirk: Hardening lv 30  
**

**Money:[43500] Yen**

**HP:1568/1805 AP:1976/2205**

**EX HP:[7650/7650]**

**Element: Earth**

_**Currently status: Crimson Riot's Admirer**__**(**__**+8 STR/VIT +3 DEX/INT/WIS/CHA per level)**_ _**Quirk Bonus:(+25 HP per level + 50 AP per level Grants EX HP when quirk is active) **__**Hero at heart(+ 15% to all stats minus LK when fighting to protect someone + 10% to CHA) **__**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 28 min **__**  
**_

**STR: 153  
**

**DEX: 73  
**

**INT: 73**

**WIS: 73**

**VIT: 153**

**CHA: 80 (+10%)  
**

**LUCK:****0-32[15]****  
**

**Max level skill: Hard skin lv 25?**

**A red haired boy which likes to say 'manly' for some reason. Why not try to befriend him? You may have more things in common than you think. Or not, who knows?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Izuku was reading Kirishima's stats, something called EX HP got his attention, even if Izuku was a bit surprised, it didn't took long for him to figure out what exactly was that thing. _'interesting...so EX HP must be the amount of damage he can take while he's with his quirk active...honestly i'm surprised my quirk managed to display that kind of information' _

Actually Izuku was pretty much surprised at Kirishima, his quirk being twelve levels above his own must mean he did train his quirk pretty hard. Maybe he take advice of his quirk for once and talk to him. Maybe.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Momo Yaoyozoru lv 33**

**Quirk: Creation lv 39  
**

**Money: [29493000] Yen**

**HP:1588/1700 AP:4848/6405**

**Element: none**

_**Currently status: Dedicated(+10% EXP + 5% INT) Rich girl(+3 to every stat) **_**_Smart girl(+5 INT/WIS per level) Quirk Bonus(+10 HP per level+100 AP per level) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 26 min **_

**STR: 157(+15%)  
**

**DEX: 157(+15%)  
**

**INT: 318 (+5%)  
**

**WIS: 303  
**

**VIT: 145 (+5%)  
**

**CHA: 132**

**LUCK:0-132[43]**

**Highest level skill: ?**

**She's rich, beautiful and smart. You really don't need anything more to describe her. Or...do you?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku coudln't help but gasp, luckly, he wasn't the only one. Creation? C.r.e.a.t.i.o.n? As in...the ability to create things out of nowhere? That is easily an rank S quirk! How rich is that girl?

Out of curiosity Izuku checked the 'money' which she had. He swear he could feel something go down his spine. How much zeroes...

"Hey, Deku!" A hissed voice broke him of his nightmares. He looked at Katsuki's red eyes. "How rich is this chick?"

Izuku didn't exactly form a word but Katsuki could see from Izuku's totally surprised face what his answer was. Katsuki cursed quietly and returned to his original position.

Only when the black haired girl started to return to her desk, Izuku noticed that he didn't write a Kanji about her. He panicked. _'crap, crap, crap! Why I am such an idiot!' _

While he finished writing Momo's stats, and trying very hard to not think about her broken WIS/INT/AP stats, by the corner of his eye, he saw someone get up and walk to stand in front of everyone:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name: Rikido Satou lv 18**

**Quirk: Sugar Rush lv 20  
**

**Money: [29000] Yen**

**HP:1260/1460 AP:330/330**

**Element: none**

_**Currently status: Good 'n old SUGAR RUSH![Too bad the user don't have other plans] (+6 STR/DEX/VIT per level -1 WIS/INT per level)Cooking adept (+2 CHA/INT per level +50% EXP to 'cooking' +10% EXP to Quirk 'sugar rush') **_**_Quirk Bonus(+10 HP per level + 25 AP per level) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 25 min **_

**STR: 124  
**

**DEX: 124  
**

**INT: 22  
**

**WIS: -12  
**

**VIT: 124  
**

**CHA: 39**

**LUCK:****0-17[15]**

**Highest level skill: Cooking lv 19?**

**He's one of your classmates and he looks like he can know how to cook. Why don't you try to learn something? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After seeing Kaminari's stats, Izuku shouldn't be surprise at something like this. But still...he was.

He though Katsuki was the only person which had managed to enter UA with an negative WIS. Clearly he was wrong. And again, how the teen managed to pass on the written exam? Figures.

Wait a second...his highest level skill is cooking!?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Mezo Shoji lv 22**

**Quirk: Dupli arms lv 27  
**

**Money: [46000] Yen**

**HP:1580/1780 AP:1025/1125**

**Element: None**

_**Currently status: Octopus?(+5 STR/VIT per level +1 WIS/INT per level) Fake Ninja(+3 DEX/WIS/INT/STR per level - 1 CHA per level) **_**_Quirk Bonus(+2 STR/VIT/WIS per level) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 23 min **_

**STR: 236  
**

**DEX: 89  
**

**INT: 110  
**

**WIS: 152  
**

**VIT: 173  
**

**CHA: 5**

**LUCK:****0-21[17]**

**Highest level skill: Multiply lv 20?**

**He's one of your classmates. Nobody knows why he wears a mask. Or what he hides under that mask. Maybe he is a ninja? Or just pretends to be one? Regardless of that, he does seen very lonely, doesn't you think?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'A mutant type...'_ Izuku muttered _'damn, he's strong'_ Izuku wrote down that on his notes _'not only that, but his other stats are nothing to laugh at...' _Izuku knew that UA is only for the best of the best but still...he was surprised.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Kyoka Jirou lv 21**

**Quirk: Earphone Jack lv 22  
**

**Money: [34000] Yen**

**HP:980/1100 AP:1575/1875**

**Element: Lightning**

_**Currently status: Two dreams One heart(+3 STR/VIT/WIS/DEX/INT per level +Enables Heavy balade) Song adept(+1 CHA/LK per level Enables Emotional balade) **_**_Quirk Bonus(+10 HP per level + 50 AP per level ) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 21 min 17 s**_

**STR: 85  
**

**DEX: 85  
**

**INT: 94+(10%)  
**

**WIS: 94 +(10%)  
**

**VIT: 81 -(5%)  
**

**CHA: 45**

**LUCK:****0-45[33]**

**Highest level skill: Heartbeat rush lv 17?**

**She's a cool girl. Do you still wanna try it? Try raising your CHA a bit next time, loser. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku left's eye twitched. What? Maybe he should just ignore that his quirk called him 'loser'. Yeah, he was gonna do that.

'_A mutant type? No, must be a emitter type' _Izuku said while he wrote everything on his notebook _'Her stats are pretty average though, so she must be a long range of some kind'_ Izuku glanced at her status _'my guess would be something to do with sound...'_ While he wrote that, Izuku let a low whistle, Two dreams one heart? Now that's a beautiful name for a status.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Hanta Sero lv 21**

**Quirk: Tape lv 28  
**

**Money: [39000] Yen**

**HP:1200/1300 AP:655/875**

**Element: none**

_**Currently status: Spider-ahem Tape man(+4 DEX/STR/VIT per level +2 WIS/INT/CHA per level)**_**_Quirk Bonus(+10 HP/AP per level +Enables Mobility High!) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) **__**Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 28 days 23 hours 19 min**_

**STR: 105  
**

**DEX: 115(+10%)  
**

**INT: 65  
**

**WIS: 72 (+10%)  
**

**VIT: 105  
**

**CHA: 71(+10%)**

**LUCK:****0-20[14]**

**Highest level skill: Tape swing lv 21?**

**A raven-haired boy which appears to be carefree and friendly enough. He's just your normal plain guy with superpowers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'hmm...That's a very useful quirk...it could be very useful in several rescue like situations, not to mention the possibility of actually restraining villains with it...wow lv 28 already? He sure has been training' _Izuku wrote all that in his notebook _'let me see... anything else...? His stats are good for a quirk like his but I bet he could use more mental training'_ Izuku also wrote that in his notebook and waited for the next person to introduce himself:

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Fumikage Tokoyami lv 20**

**Quirk: Dark shadow lv 36  
**

**Money: [68000] Yen**

**HP:485/525 AP:2790/3590**

**Dark Shadow HP[4375]**

**Dark Shadow AP[7875]**

**Element: Dark**

_**Currently status: Dark arts(+5 WIS/INT per level + 2 STR/DEX/VIT per level -2 CHA per level) (Dangerous Nightwalker(**__**+200% to STR/VIT/DEX -100% to WIS/INT when not covered by any type of light) **_**_Quirk Bonus( +25 HP/125 AP per level) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 18 min **_

**STR: 62  
**

**DEX: 62  
**

**INT: 119  
**

**WIS: 119  
**

**VIT: 62  
**

**CHA: -14**

**LUCK:****0-45[33]**

**Highest level skill: Dark assault lv 23?**

**He's your classmate, don't worry. But...just in case... don't make him mad, will ya? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'A mutant type?' _Izuku though when he saw Tokoyami and his bird head the first time. His quirk name is Dark shadow and..._'huh? what's that?'_ Izuku narrowed his eyes when he saw the strange information that wasn't supposed to be there: '_Dark's shadow's HP? Why would a quirk have an HP? Or AP?' _

Izuku's pencil tapped furiously his desk while his mind searched for an answer, until it suddenly clicked _'unless...it is a sentient quirk! But those are extremely rare!' _Izuku shook his head and continued writing, _'rare or not, it sure is powerful, 7875 AP is nothing to laugh at. But...' _Izuku throw a last look at the Dark shadow quirk user, which was heading back to his desk _'every quirk has some kind of drawbacks, no matter how powerful it is, meaning...'_

Izuku looked at the status called Dangerous Nightwalker _'danger'._

The next student to introduce himself was a stoic teen with dual-colored hair:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Shoto Todoroki lv 30**

**Quirk: Half cold Half hot lv 34  
**

**Money:[28000] Yen**

**HP:3060/3290 AP:6115/7615**

**Element: Fire**

**Element: Ice**

_**Currently status: Number 2 hero's son**__**(**__**+3 STR/DEX per level +5 INT/WIS/VIT/CHA per level)**__** Loner (-5 CHA per level +100% to all stats when fighting alone -50% to all stats when fighting in a group) Quirk Bonus:( +50HP per level +200AP per level +Increased resistance against Fire/Ice) **__**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 16 min **__**  
**_

**STR:139(+15%)  
**

**DEX:139(+15%)  
**

**INT:179**

**WIS:179**

**VIT:161(-10%)**

**CHA:34  
**

**LUCK:****0-34[7]****  
**

**Max level skill: Flash freeze lv 25?**

**He's the son of the number two Pro Hero and probably one of the stronger teens in your class...maybe you should try to discover more about him...?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku knew he shouldn't be surprised. Not after seeing Yaorozoru stats. But it couldn't be helped. This guy has more than 7000 AP points! 7000 AP points! This was more than the double of his own AP points! Not to mention that his other stats were all very above average.

_'But...' _Izuku sighed _'he is the number two hero's son, so I guess that's only fair...' _Izuku was going to add more notes to his notebook when he heard a familiar _crack_ sound _'oh crap this can't be good...' _He raised his head and saw Katsuki with his an angry face level 5(It's been a long time since he saw his friend reach that level...) Izuku's head snapped to the Half-cold Half-hot quirk user, what he had said to make his friend so angry?

"Kacchan..." He tried to calm the explosion quirk user.

"Not a single word...Deku...not a single fucking word..." Katsuki said between gritted teeth

Izuku was a bit worried but he knew that Katsuki wasn't going to do anything too wrong while he was in the classroom. At least he hoped so.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Tooru Hagakure lv 20**

**Quirk: Invisibility lv max  
**

**Money: [39000] Yen**

**HP:510/670 AP:1120/1120**

**Element: Light**

_**Currently status: Not so invisible girl(+4 DEX per level +2 WIS/INT/VIT/CHA per level -10% EXP to skill 'Perfect camouflage') **_**_Loud(+4 CHA per level -10% Exp to skill 'Perfect camouflage') Quirk Bonus (+25 AP per level +Gives the user the passive ability 'perfect camouflage' -2 CHA per level) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 14 min**_

**STR: 24  
**

**DEX: 100  
**

**INT: 62  
**

**WIS: 62  
**

**VIT: 62  
**

**CHA: 81**

**LUCK:0-43[28]**

**Highest level skill: Perfect camouflage lv 23?**

**Yup, she's totally invisible, so why she still bother with her 'looks'? Go figure. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'She's that invisible girl from before!' _Izuku remembered while he looked at her stats _'no wonder she placed last in the assessment, her stats are horrible' _Izuku pondered '_but regardless of that, her quirk is so versatile that it is no surprise that Aizawa didn't expel her right like he promised he would...' _

_'Speaking of expelling people...' _Izuku stopped writing. It looked like it was Katsuki's turn. Izuku just hoped his friend would try to not say nothing too stupid this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Katsuki Bakugou lv 21**

**Quirk: Explosive sweat lv 26  
**

**Money:[35000 yen]**

**HP:2646/3135(+10%) AP:2170/3575(+10%)**

_**Currently status: **__**Stubborn:(+10% HP/AP)**__** Controlled t**__**emper issues(+3 STR/DEX/VIT -3 WIS/CHA Per level) Quirk Bonus:(+ 50HP per level +100AP per level) Prodigy(+5 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT/CHA per level) **__**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 12 min**_

**STR: 180  
**

**DEX: 196  
**

**INT: 125**

**WIS: 1**

**VIT: 180**

**CHA: 1  
**

**LUCK:****0-25[7]****  
**

**He's your best(and only) friend which you grew up with. Do you really need to know more than that?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My name is Katsuki Bakugou, and my quirk is explosion" Izuku saw his blond friend speak "...And let me say one thing to you, extras: I will become the number one Hero, so stay out of my way"

Before going to his desk, Katsuki added "Oh, and I like spicy food"

Izuku sighed, he had hoped too much. _'At least he was polite' _He thought before suddenly realizing that it was his turn. He gulped, he wasn't exactly good with things like this.

Luckly, [Gamer's mind] came to his rescue and he was able to go stand in front of everyone:

"Hello everyone! Uh... my name is Izuku Midoriya and my quirk's name is the gamer." Izuku was very aware that everyone was looking at him "I like heroes and videogames" Silence met him.

_'Why everyone is so quiet? Did I say something wrong?' _Izuku looked around the classroom and saw that everyone was still looking at him, especially Yukina and that Tororoki guy.

"...uh...nice to meet you all?" He tried a last time, not seeing results he went to his desk. _'maybe they're just upset with what Kacchan said earlier' _Izuku told himself _'yeah that must be why...'_

Izuku felt someone brush past him, breaking him out of his thoughts. He raised his eyes it was Yukina, which was going to introduce herself.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Name: Yukina Shiro**** lv 33**

**Quirk: Magnetic field lv 42  
**

**Money: 0 Yen**

**HP:1430/1510 AP:3270/5195**

**Element: Lightning**

_**Currently status: Villain apprentice (+5 STR/DEX/WIS/INT/VIT -3 CHA per level) R**_**_esentful(+100% to all stats when fighting against quirked individuals) Quirk Bonus(+100 AP per level -2 STR/VIT per level) Mask( Resets CHA to 0 while active) _**_**Hero apprentice(+2 STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT + 10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 29 days 23 hours 10 min **_

**STR: 146(+10%)  
**

**DEX: 256(+30%)  
**

**INT: 197  
**

**WIS:197  
**

**VIT: 146(+10%)  
**

**CHA: 0**

**LUCK:****0-37[28]**

**Highest level skill: Meteor rain lv 25 ?**

**A strange girl which you met while training for UA. She seems to have a particular feud with quirked people which may have led her into the path of villany. What someone like her would be doing in a place like UA?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My name is Yukina Shiro and my quirk is called Magnetic Field. As for what I like...I don't think I like anyhting in particular" Izuku didn't know if what Yukina was saying was true or not. If somehow...she was lying...he didn't want to kn...

_plffff_

_'was that a...fart?'_Izuku turned around to look for the origin of the sound, and his eyes found a very stiff, red, wide-eyed, Yukina Shiro, which was becoming even redder each second. Izuku couldn't help but laugh and soon everyone followed. _'I never would've though that she...'_

"Hello everyone! My name is Kaeru Itazuna and my quirk is Energy Conductor" clutching his stomach, Izuku raised his head to look at the raven haired girl _'when did she get there?'__ "_and I like two things: The third law of Newton, and pranks"

Suddenly Izuku felt a murderous aura behind him, and a voice that barely resembled Yukina's said:

"So it was you..."

**KI resist is now level 2!**

Izuku blinked and Kaeru was gone, he blinked again and Yukina was gone. Oh boy...he just hoped Yukina didn't kill the poor girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name: Kaeru Ikazura lv 22**

**Quirk: Energy Conductor lv 25  
**

**Money: [25000] Yen**

**HP:1110/1360 AP:815/915**

**Element: none**

_**Currently status: Fourth wall breaker(+2 STR/DEX/WIS/INT/VIT/LK + Enables ?) Prankster(+3 DEX/3 WIS +1INT/VIT -1 CHA per level)**_**_Quirk Bonus(+20 HP per level +Enables Mirror of Imperium )_**

**STR: 68  
**

**DEX: 131  
**

**INT: 89  
**

**WIS: 131  
**

**VIT: 89  
**

**CHA: 5**

**LUCK:****0-68[34]**

**Highest level skill: Mirror of Imperium lv 24?**

**She's pranked Yukina! Is this girl crazy!? Regardless of that, you should've seen your face when her hair glowed. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_******_**[A]**_MAI: none ****************(+27%) ********Analyze lv 61 [29.21%] ******The**** user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none.****_

****And FINALLY It's finished. Please let me know what do you think. I tried to remain as true as possible.****

****Edit [09/01/2020]: I forgot to take in account the energy that everyone spent in Aizawa's test. Fixed that now.****


	12. Thoughts

**_Hello guys! Just wanted you to know that I am alive! I didn't get much inspiration lately so...tough luck._**

**_Review answers: _**

**_ProjectIceman: Yes, I do plan in doing that, in fact there will be a few surprises here and there._**

**_RaudomGny: Oh right...sorry. Got a bit carried away. Fixed that now._**

**_Anyway, here's another chapter. _**

_'And the day was going so well'_ Yukina thought to herself while she was heading to her home. Actually when they first offered her the 'job' she refused instantly, staying in a loud classroom alongside a bunch of spoiled, _quirked_ kids? No way in hell. However...she needed a place to live. And food to eat.

But she was pleasantly surprised to find out that both Izuku and Katsuki(yeah, she did remember the other boy's name) were in her class. So maybe, she had thought, this job wouldn't be so bad, just maybe. But then that shitty girl had to ruin it.

She stopped walking when she arrived at a small apartment complex, quickly looking around for anyone who could be looking at her, she used her metal disk to float up to her apartament at the second floor. No way she was taking the stairs today.

_'home, sweet, home' _She thought, almost sarcastically as she stared at her room, not that she didn't like it, it was a good place to live, and she did keep it clean. However...she almost didn't use it. She only came it here to bath and rest, and sometimes not even it.

She sighed, sometimes, she wished she was born rich, her life would be so much easier. Quickly shaking those thoughts out of her mind, she decided to take a bath.

Undressing herself, she dived into the bath tub, letting her tired body relax in the hot water. But just when she closed her eyes, her cell phone rang. She felt her left eye twitch. Couldn't they left her in peace just one fucking day?

Using her quirk, she brought the phone near herself:

"What do you want?" She hissed to the person at the other side.

"Where are you now?" The voice said, ignoring her aggressive tone completely.

"I am trying to take a relaxing bath without people like you having to interrupting every single time" Yukina complained.

"It doesn't matter. I'll have Kurogiri create a warp gate for you" Yukina sighed.

"Can I at least get dressed?" She emphatised the last word.

"...you have five minutes" And with that, he ended the call.

Yukina stood a few seconds staring at the ceiling "well damn"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Yukina stepped out of the portal, she felt disappointed. The bar was empty, except for Kurogiri, who was cleaning a glass cup, and for Shigaraki, who was sitting at the balcony holding a drink with four fingers. Yukina thought that something special had happened(so much that they went as far as disturb her in her already nonexistent free time) but it appears that she was wrong.

"So nice of you to finally join us" Shigaraki stood up and glared in her direction "How was your first day at school?" he mocked

"That's none of your business" She spat.

"Actually it is, remember what your mission is?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I sure hope that you didn't call me here just for that" Yukina glared at Shigaraki, who glared back. After a few moments, he finally answered:

"...no"

"Good" Yukina went to sit at the balcony, gesturing to Kurogiri to bring her a drink.

Kurogiri didn't have to be told twice, after thirty-two seconds, her usual orange juice was in her hands. Yeah, she liked orange juice, so what? She would kill anyone who dared to mock her at this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_19:34 PM LordExplosionMurder: Hey, Deku, how'd things get like this?_

_19:34 PM Gamerboy: don't ask me..._

_19:34 PM Trickster: Hey! We are here u know!_

_19:35 PM Glasses: I'm sorry! I should've paid more attention! I'm not worth of being in this group!_

_Tenya Lida left the group_

_19:35 PM Roundface: I really don't know, but I don't care either. It's been a long time since I've laughed this mu_

_19:35 PM Roundface: Wait, why did he left? _

_19:36 PM Gamerboy: dunno..._

_19:36 PM Trickster: 2._

_19:37 PM __LordExplosionMurder: Oh for the love of..._

_Katsuki Bakugou has added Tenya Lida to the group_

_19:38 PM __LordExplosionMurder: I'm going to do some other shit, you deal with this, Deku._

_Katsuki Bakugou has left the chat._

_19:39 PM Gamerboy : Why me...?_

Izuku sighed, it all had started when they were heading towards the gate, Ochako and Tenya happened, and after that, the discovery that Kaeru was not only alive but totally unarmed and thanking him for letting her use the '_full potential of her quirk or something_'.

At that point, Katsuki decided to enter, saying(yelling) that they were late to do some 'shit' and that the 'shitheads' could talk to them tomorrow. But then...Kaeru had to do THAT...

_Ealier_

"I'm sorry, what he meant was that we're late to do something very important and that we can talk tomorrow" said Izuku trying to soft what his friend had said.

"Well in that case..." Kaeru replied in a thinking tone "We could exchange numbers!"

_present_

Well...it seemed like a good idea at the time. He even invited everyone to their group. It was the worst mistake ever. Wasn't he supposed to have high WIS or something?

_19:43 PM Gamerboy : Okay guys, unfortunately I will have to create some rules for this chat._

_19:43 PM Trickster : Rules? C'mon! Don't be such an party pooper!_

_19:44 PM Glasses :__ I admire you for such decision, Midoriya-san! If you need my help, just say it._

_19:46 PM Gamerboy : Trust me, it's for your own safety_

Well, to tell the truth it's for Katsuki's own Sanity, but the that's about the same thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So...let me guess if I understood..." Yukina took a sip from her juice before continuing "You have someone that can beat All Might...And you're planning to attack UA because you know that he works there and..." Yukina paused to take a breath "you want me to pick his scredule for you?"

"...Yes! " Shigaraki said while scratching his neck "All Might's stupid era of peace will finally end!" And she should probably go before Shigaraki starts laughing maniacally.

"Can I go now?" She deadpanned to Kurogiri

"Yes" The warp-gate user answered. _'finally' _

She stepped in the portal, and a few seconds later, she saw herself in her room. Allowing herself to relax, she saw how she really was tired. And her bed looked so soft and comfortable...

Wait why she walking to her bed? she needed to finish her bath! She yawned. Okay, so maybe not today.

In the instant that her head touched the pillow, Yukina blacked out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day began strangely...normal, to say the least. Izuku would be lying if he said he was a bit disappointed, but he knew the other subjects were also important for many things. However, most of his classmates didn't seem to share his point of view.

_At lunch..._

"Hey Deku, let's sit over there" Katsuki pointed to a empty table, which Izuku agreed. but before they started to walk towards it, someone made to it first.

"Hey guys!" Kaeru greeted waved at them.

"HEY YOU" Katsuki yelled "GET OUT OF OUR TABLE, NOW!" Kaeru shook her head.

"Fine..." His hands sparked "have it your way" Izuku tried to hold his friend.

"Kacchan...don't lose control..." luckily, Ochako and Tenya joined Kaeru on the table. Causing Katsuki to finally give up.

"C'mon Kacchan...it won't be so bad..." he tried to encourage his friend

"You said the same thing yesterday before you invited them to our group" Izuku said nothing as he went to join his friends, he would rather not remember what happened yesterday.

As they talked about what had happened during today's class, Izuku's eyes came across someone familiar, she had the same gray hair styled in a twin tail, along with her bunny ears. _'It's the girl from the exam!' _Yup there wasn't any mistake. It was her. So no better hour to deliver what she had lost than now. Excusing himself, he went to her table, where she was talking with a boy that also had some kind of mutant quirk that made him look like a fox. _'whatever'._

"And after this, we're getting ice cream" The boy spoke

"Right, with you're paying." The girl replied. Izuku could almost see her smirking.

"In your dreams, _Ninjin, _I'm broke" The boy replied, also smirking_._

It looked like the girl was just waiting for that answer because she took out of her pocket a pen, like the pen that he had found back in the exam and pressed a button. Immediately after that action, voices started coming out of it.

"Wow, I didn't know that you had those tastes, Kitsu"

"There is a lot that you don't know about me, _Ninjin"_

"I also didn't know that you had all this spare money"

"Again there's a lot that you don't know about me"

The record stopped.

"So based on this recording I can easily conclude that you have some money stored up somewhere" The girl spoke.

"H-hey a lonely boy does need to pay off his rent did you know?" Izuku decided to enter now_ 'maybe I should save_ him'

"uh...excuse me?" he said. Immediately drawing all the attention to him.

"Oh! You're the boy from earlier" The girl exclaimed in recognition, then proceeded to look away in shame "I...should thank you...for saving me earlier...I guess"

"Nonononono" Izuku waved his hands "Anyone in my place would have do that...in fact..." Izuku said while searching his pockets "I came to return this" He showed them the pen. "You dropped it in the exam"

"Oh...I was wondering where that went" She muttered quietly

"So you're the one who saved her?" His attention was draw to the fox boy

'I...yes..." Izuku scratched his neck "I guess "

"I see..." The fox boy lowered his head for a moment before looking at him again "Thank you"

"And by the way, you can keep the pen " The girl spoke again "Think of it as a token of our gratitude for what you've done"

"Thanks?" Izuku was very confused at this point, but he accepted the gift nonetheless.

**You have obtained the G[spying pen]!**

Wait, was that an...?

Izuku checked it's stats.

**G[Spying pen] [120/120]: Increases WIS and INT by 10. **

**Requires: none.**

**Description: Usagi's keepsake, she never walks around without it. When you press the red the button on it's side, it allows the user to record any type of sound around him. Press the green button to hear the last record.**

_'an accessory? Cool' _Izuku immediately went to equip it but halted when he saw Yukina in a table alone. 'Why is she alone?' he wondered. Oh well, he knew what to do.

"Hey!" he greeted her.

"Hey" she greeted him.

"Want to sit with us?" he asked.

"No" she answered without missing a beat.

"Why?"

"...you guys are too loud" She does have a point.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" He insisted.

"Maybe next time" Yukina looked away "They're waiting for you" Izuku stood a few moments looking to Yukina.

"...right. See you later"

**And that's it for today!**

**Cookies for anyone who guess the little cross-over I made in there. **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm trying to get better at this.**


	13. Hero training, Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! And with a new chapter! As always sorry for any grammar mistakes...**

**Review Answers:**

_**Winter Kitsu: **_**yay! That's right! Even if it is a kid movie, I like it. (Well i've seen the original movie and it was more darker though).**

**_Sterling01: _I have already something planned for lv 100 sorry :( but that really gave me an idea for an ability, thanks!**

**_PasiveNox_: Glad you like it:)**

"**I am...coming through the door **l**ike a normal person!" **Yukina rolled her eyes at All Might, so this was the number one hero, symbol of peace, and the guy that Shigaraki wanted dead no matter what? Touché.

Yet everyone seemed to be hypnotized by him, absorbing every stupid word that was coming out of his mouth. Well...shit.

After a while he finally showed their costumes and said to wear them and meet him at Ground Beat. _'Finally' _The silver haired girl thought.

_A few moments later_

...and she thought too soon. The changing room was even worse than hearing All might's dumb speech! Those's girls were hell! They just wouldn't stop talking!

As soon as she finished changing, she headed straight over to said place. All might was there already, reading a booklet.

Little by little, her classmates joined her, but..._'what's up with those's...costumes?' _Was the first thought that crossed her mind.

She never seen something so...flashier and stupid and...unpractical. If she was a villain...oh yeah she was. She could already tell what their quirks were just by looking at their costumes alone.

And wait was that a robot? Who was idiot who was dumb enough to wear that?

Before Yukina could start to annihilate her classmates just because of their stupidity, All Might started to talk. _'Why he's holding a book?'_

"Everyone has arrived?" The class nodded "Good, now let's start!" All might then, proceeded to explain the exercise: A indoor battle between Villains and Heroes, which would consist of a team of heroes trying to capture the bomb while the team of villains would have to defend it.

It seemed really simple, Yukina thought but only one thing..._' Didn't anybody noticed that he was reading?'_

Another surprise, the teams would be chosen randomly, but at least this made sense, as in a mission you would have to work with anyone who your boss assigned you to. She did it before.

While she waited to see who would be her team, she looked around for Izuku and Katsuki and found them talking to a brown haired girl with some kind of space themed costume, oh and robot guy was also there.

She saw that Izuku decided to go with a simple jumpsuit, knee/arms pads to protect the joints and some kind of reinforced gloves/boots. She liked it. His friend on the other hand...had 'explosion' painted on every piece of himself. She just hoped that those big things on his arms weren't just for show.

"Group C: Yukina Shiro and Kaeru Ikazura."

... Come again?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She doesn't look happy" Izuku heard Katsuki whisper to him.

"Tell me something new" Izuku replied while rolling his eyes.

**[Sarcasm] is now lv 4!**

"Group F: Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido." Izuku perked up at hearing his name. Who was Ashido again? He looked around and found a pink girl waving to him.

While Izuku went to join his partner, All Might announced the last remaining groups. Then he proceeded to pair them up in Heroes x villains like this:

_Team A(heroes): Shoto Todoroki/Tooru Hagakure X Team E(Villains)Rikido Satou/Mezo Shoji._

_Team F(heroes): Izuki Midoriya/Mina Ashido X Team H(Villains)Yukina Shiro/Kaeru Ikazura._

_Team I(heroes): Ejjiro Kirishima/Katsuki Bakugou X Team G(Villains)Tenya Lida/Ochako Uararaka._

_Team B(heroes): Kyoka Jirou/Denki Kaminari X Team C(Villains)M__ashirao Ojiro__/Yuga Aoyama._

_Team J(heroes): Hanta Sero/Momo Yaoyozoru X Team D(Villains)Tsuyu Asui/Fumikage Tokoyami._

Izuku frowned. Yukina? Sometimes he wondered why fate had to be so cruel with him. It's not like he was afraid of fighting her or something like that(heck, he even knew exactly how she liked to fight) but sometimes she could be...too brutal.

"So...got any plans, Midori-kun?" A female voice broke him out of his thoughts while also making him blush.

"M-m-midori?" He stuttered. Of all things, Izuku didn't expect to be given a cute nickname right off the bat. UA really was strange.

"You don't like it?" The girl asked.

Izuku would be lying if he said he didn't like it, however, he still had problems talking to girls, and this situation wasn't helping him at all. Neither his quirk for a matter of fact.

"No...yes!...I mean...uh..." Izuku was trying to find a suitable explanation. However he failed miserably.

"Then it's settled!" the pink girl finished with a bright smile and a cheer.

Izuku wanted to protest, but before he could do that, a window popped up:

**Reputation with Mina Ashido has increased!**

Huh? How? He even didn't do anything! _'Maybe that's just the way she is...'_ pushing the window away, Izuku decided to start the battle plan:

"A-about the plan..." He began. "I think I may have a idea..."

The **[plan]** was activated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'Now that's someone which I would like to fight'_ Yukina though while she watched the first fight. Which was anything but a fight. That Todoroki guy decided to freeze the entire building, along with anything in there. Clever, but risky.

Her thoughts were interrupted when All Might announced the next battle. It was her turn. While Yukina knew that this would be boring from the beginning(since those 'mock' battles doesn't hold a candle to a real battle) she would fight Izuku. And it was always fun to fight Izuku and his friend.

She pushed away the memories, which wouldn't exactly help in this case, as there was another factor that she needed to consider, quirks. Unlike when they were at the beach, here Izuku would have free access to use his quirk at will.

And she wasn't gonna lie. That quirk was powerful. Very powerful. She felt a familiar bitter feeling coming up, but she pushed it back. Now wasn't time for that.

Luckly(or not) Yukina's partner, Kaeru, had a quirk that could at least help her here. But she had been clear, if the girl ever did something like that to her again...well...forget it.

But Yukina knew that Izuku wasn't idiot by any means and probably had planned some kind of counter strategy to this. Not to mention that she didn't exactly remember what the pink girl quirk was, not that it was too important.

Well...she smirked.

"Let's see what you got Izuku"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When All Might gave the signal, the Hero team rushed into the building, and started to search for the bomb.

"So...where do you think the bomb might be?" Mina asked once they were on the second floor.

"Probably on the top floors, at least, that's I would have hidden if I were a villain" Izuku replied. Actually, he was almost sure that the bomb was on the last floor. But they had to search the other floors just to be safe.

"Do you think they guarding it?"

"Most likely. As I said earlier, there's a high chance that they'll be together due to Yukina needing Kaeru to negate my quirk, and if that's true, then either they stay at where the bomb is, or go out in our search, which would be a mistake, at least in my opinion"

"But what if they try to ambush us?"

"Oh don't worry about that, i've got this ability called **[Aura detector]** that can sense anyone in a 9 meters radius."

"Wha-? That too? How many quirks do you have anyway?" Mina half complained half questioned. Izuku chuckled.

"Just one" he replied.

"Doesn't look like it" Said Mina narrowing her eyes.

"eh...anyway can we focus?"

The duo proceeded to look on the other floors, until...

"stop" Izuku suddenly said. "There's someone ahead"

They were currently at the fifth floor. Which was just one floor below the last floor, where they though the bomb was.

"So...they hid the bomb here?" Mina asked

"...I...still don't know yet...this seems a bit suspicious" Izuku spoke more to himself than to Mina. "Anyway, stay alert from now on, do you remember the plan?"

Mina nodded.

_a few minutes earlier_

_"All right, listen up, my quirk, as I said earlier, is called The Gamer, and it turns my life into a video game."_

_"Wow dude, that is really cool!" Said Mina in awe "Like you have an Hp bar and such?"_

_"Uh...yes, but that's not the point, here let me explain..." Izuku pulled a notebook from out of nowhere and flipped over a few pages._

_"Our opponents are Yukina and Itazuna, and' Izuku was interrupted by Mina._

_"Already on First name basis?" Izuku blushed red at this, Yukina hated being formal, so she had asked to be called by her first name._

_"Can we just focus please" He whined _

_"Of course please continue" There was a huge grin on Mina's face._

_"Anyway take a look at this" Izuku gave his notebook to Mina._

_"What's this?"_

_"Information. Knowing your enemy is a key to victory" Izuku replied. _

_Mina's eyes widened in surprise...she never seen so much detailed information before._

_"W-wait a second you mean you have everyone's..." Mina was flipping through the pages until she stopped on one in particular._

_"Uh...yes" Izuku scratched the back of his head, embarassed._

_"No way dude, that's impossible, where did you collect all this information? I'm sure I haven't told you anything about me" Mina was probably checking her own information, concluded Izuku._

_"Uh...I have one skill called analyze, it shows me everything about the person" He explained_

_"No way...you have all that power and this too? That's just not fair!" She whined_

_"Anyway...back to the point...Yukina have a quirk called Magnetic Field, which allows her to control any metal object in a certain range, however, that isn't what makes her most dangerous..." Izuku trailed off "So I'm going to fight her, while you take on Ikazura"_

_"Hey!" Mina protested "I can handle my ass very well in a battle thank you"_

_"I'm not saying because of that...don't you know what is Ikazura's quirk?" He shot a look to Mina._

_"No...should I?" She gave him a apologetic smile._

_"...yes" Izuku flipped a few pages of his notebook until Itazuna's entry._

_After reading, Mina understood._

_"Oh..."_

_"So while ktazura's is in the game, I cannot go for the big shots, so I'm gonna need you to knock out her for me"_

_"But it wouldn't be wiser to have just one of us distract them while the other go for the bomb?"_

_"No, because ..."_

_back to the present_

"Okay, then let's do it!" Izuku grinned.

"yeah, let's rock!"Mina joined in.

However as soon as they entered the room, they were greeted with several objects flying at them at high speed.

Izuku immediately activated his ability** [Aura dome]** and blocked the surprise attack.

"Wow dude, is there anything you can't do?" Mina asked in awe.

Izuku didn't answer, instead he focused his eyes ahead, and got in a battle stance, before deactivating his ability.

_clap, clap,clap _Yukina was there, slowly clapping for some reason while looking at the hero team.

"Wow, Impressive, heroes" She mocked "But I'm afraid that won't be enough to save you"

Before anyone could say anything, Yukina rushed towards the heroic duo with a incredible speed, not giving then time to think.

"I'll handle her! Go find Ikazura!" Izuku yelled as he activated his abilites **[jump] [Aura boost] **and **[parry]**. Mina immediately obeyed, but before she could take a step, Yukina appeared behind her, chuckling.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, dear" And proceeded to kick Mina hard in the guts, sending her away a few meters.

"Mina!" Izuku yelled, but he didn't took his eyes off Yukina. He had learned it from experience that it was the worst thing you could do. And he was proven right once again, as soon as he yelled, Yukina rushed fowards and delivered him a kick as powerful as she had given his partner, but he avoided the worst of it, and tried to activated **[Aura palm] **to send her away, but he received a message from his quirk:

**You cannot activated more than three abilities at once.**

"Are you kidding me!?" Izuku yelled in outrage, how he didn't know that untill now? But before he could complain more, someone punched his chin, hard. Oh yeah, he had taken his eyes off Yukina...damn.

While he tried to stand up, he saw Yukina run towards Mina, who was currently dodging a energy ray shot from somewhere else in the room, making what Izuku had guessed earlier true, Yukina and Kaeru were fighting together. And they wanted to take Mina's down first so that they could have the advantage against him!

Izuku smirked, he knew that was bound to happen. 'Aura dome!'. Soon, a spherical barrier of blue energy surrounded Yukina and himself.

"Going somewhere, _Yu-chan?"_ Izuku teased, knowing he was going to regret this later.

"You want to die that badly , huh_?" _Yukina slowly turned around. "Fine then, I'll make it quickly". duh duh duh, and he was dead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mina groaned in pain, Izuku wasn't lying when he said that Yukina girl hit was dangerous. She didn't even see it coming! Quickly getting up, she looked around, and saw Izuku fighting with the silver-haired girl to her left. _'Oh yeah the plan! I need to find...'_ by the corner of her eye, she saw a light coming towards her, and barely dodge it, thanks to her incredible reflexes.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled to none other than her target. She was standing a few meters away from her, her normally black hair was now glowing, meaning that she was loaded and ready to go. Well...she wasn't the only one.

Dodging another ray, she ran towards the raven raired girl. Mina could be idiot sometimes, but even she could tell that Kaeru's quirk wasn't good for close combat. Which she happened to be good at(just a little). Mina throw a bit of acid towards the girl, hoping to distract her, but Kaeru didn't have difficulty in dodging it and quickly resumed shooting, this time aiming for her legs. Mina also didn't have any difficulty to dodge that.

"Is that everything you can do?" She teased, having already arrived face to face with Kaeru.

"heh, I am not like Mineta you know" Suddenly, Kaeru's hair glowed even more, becoming golden colored. And she released a blast so powerful that mina was throw away a few meters.

'_this might be a little harder than I though...'_

**And, like always, I have to edit something because I don't reread the chapter before posting it. This time I forgot that I had swapped Ojiro for Mina. Don't ask why this always happen to me '-'.**

_******_**[A]**_MAI: none ****************(+27%) ********Analyze lv 69 [06.22%] ******The**** user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none.****_

_**********************************************************************[A]**MAI: 100(+27%) Aura Boost lv 29[88.24%]: The user is able to boost some abilities by a certain rate using his own Aura. MaxBoost rate: 3.8x Required: Aura control lv 10********************************************************************_

_****_****_**[A]**_MAI: 500(+27%) Aura Dome lv 15[23.20%]: The user is able to create a solid spherical barrier around him made of Aura. Dome's health: 700 Max range: 15 radius. Required: Aura control ****__****lv 20****_****_

_****_**[A]**_MAI: 10/s (27%) Aura detector lv 9[15.02%]: The user is able to detect others person's Auras around himself. Range: 9 radius(m) Range increases with the level. Requires: Aura control lv 5****_

_**************************************************************************[B]**MAI: 150(+27%) Aura Palm lv 24[11.09%]: The user is able to focus Aura in the palm of his hand and then use it at will. Power increases with the level. Requires: Aura control lv 15 Martial arts mastery lv 10************************************************************************_

_************************************************************_**[D]**_MAI: none (+27%) Jump lv 20[100.00%]: ************************************************************_**_Powers up your jump by 20%._**_************************************************************ Requires: none.************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************[B] MAI:none(27%) Parry lv 39[3.09%]: The user parry an enemy's blow, not taking the full force of it. Damage decreased by 39%. Required: Martial arts mastery lv 5.************************************************************_************************************************************_

_****************************_**[D]**_MAI: none ****************(+27%) Plan lv max[100.00%]: Increases the user's WIS by 40% and CHA by 20% while it lasts. Requires: none.********************************_

_************************************************************_**[D]**_MAI: none (+27%) Taunt lv max[100.00%]: Increases the chance of success by 20%. The user launches a taunt towards a target, the higher the user's [WIS+INT] and lower the target's[WIS+INT] the higher are the chances of success.************************************************************_


	14. Hero training, Part 2

**_Review answers:_**

**_mangamaddy: _That is indeed correct! I've made a research about Mina's name, and both Kanji form(**芦戸)** and katakana form seems to form the sound Ashido. About the japanese language...I don't think so. I think the trick lies in knowing how to read Kanjis(I mean how to analyze them). But I'm still trying to learn thought.**

**_Doom60: _Here it is a new chapter :)**

Izuku prepared himself for the beating that he was gonna take. A pissed off Yukina wasn't someone you would like to meet on your way home. The silver-haired-girl still hadn't made her move, still standing there calmly, as if she had all the time in the world.

Izuku blinked his eyes...and she wasn't there anymore. Not losing any time, he jumped back, right in time to avoid a punch that was supposed to hit his face, and used **[parry]** to avoid the kick that came afterwards. Izuku tried to use **[Aura Palm] **on her, but she easily avoided it and sidestepped to his left, which he had left open, and delivered a spin kick that sent him flying a few meters.

Trying to ignore the fact that he lost a big chunk of his HP just now, Izuku stoop up as quickly as he could and used **[Block] **to take the blow that he knew that was coming. However, as soon as he blocked it, Yukina sidestepped to his right and started a sequence of kicks and punches that it was almost impossible to avoid. He had to play dirty. Besides, the rule of not using his quirk didn't apply anymore.

**'[Aura ray]**' Almost instantly, a blue beam of energy shot from Izuku's hands, causing Yukina to jump back to avoid it. Yes, that's what he wanted, at least a bit of space! Now for the gran finale...'**[Aura spiral]**' A vortice of spinning blue energy started to form in his right hand. He looked at Yukina with a smug face, as if to challenge her _'I dare you to get closer!'_.

"I was wondering when you would start to using your quirk" She merely stated. Then smirked. "Good, that means no holding back for me either now, _Zu-chan" _Wait she was holding bac...before Izuku could even process what was happening, he was punched in the face, kicked in the guts, received an uppercut that sent him soaring in the air and lastly received a somersault kick that left him on the ground.

_'what the- what happened? I didn't even see anything!' _Groaning in pain, Izuku stood up, only to fall on his knees, panting.

**Your reputation with Yukina Shiro has increased!**

For more good that it was...it wasn't time for that now! Wait a sec... 286 HP? Man he sure was on his last stand.

"You can still stand after all that? You really are something you know?" Izuku looked up and saw Yukina looking at him strange glint on her eyes. But before he could even try to figure what she was thinking, he heard her ask him:

"Well, you don't look like you could go on another round, wanna give up? I don't want to kill anyone today." Huh, if Izuku would take a guess, that would be Yukina's way of saying '_sorry I beat your ass up' _. Not that it would really matter.

"Well..." The offer was tempting, he had to admit, with his HP sitting at 286, if he took one or two blows, he could really die, not to mention that his Aura was really low. However he still had a trump card, also called 'potions'.

If he drank two life-potions III, then he was back on the field and would try to activate overflow. However...Izuku wasn't stupid, he knew that Yukina wouldn't just stay there drinking the potions, specially because she already knew what they were and what they did(curse his need to help others). At best, she would intercept him and game over. At worse, she would hit him and well, GAME OVER, in red and bloody letters.

He sighed and lowered his head "yes, I give up" it was just a training exercise, it wasn't worth risking his life for that. It was one of the perks of his quirk, he knew exactly what were his limits.

"Wise choice" There wasn't any mockery in Yukina's voice this time. Heh, lucky for him.

_Mina x Kaeru_

_'Damn_' Mina cursed to herself as she had to dodge yet another ray of energy shot in her direction. She had underestimated her opponent. Not only Kaeru had been holding back(and that successfully made her lower her guard) but now it was impossible to approach her again because of those blasts.

"What's up girl! Don't tell me that you're gonna lose for a comic relief like me...~" And if that wasn't enough, she was being taunted. _'Why did the girl call herself a comic relief again? Ahhh never mind! Focus Mina! Focus! Think of something!' _Nothing came to her mind. Instead, she had to dodge another ray. Mina started to lose what was left of her patience. _'I'm getting tired of this, why I can't just make you fall through a hole on the floor?' _

Wait a second...that's it! If she could melt a circular area of ground around her opponent, that would make the ground fall, and her opponent with it. That was it, simple, plain but effective. And it would even open her a path to the bomb.

So Mina proceeded to do just that. Granted, it was a bit harder than she had thought it would be, because she was getting tired of having to dodge every damn time. But it was worth it.

"Huh? What's goin-kya!" Mina just hoped that Kaeru wasn't hurt...too much at least. _'Now to the bomb!'_

However, before Mina could climb the stairs that would allow her to go to the next and last floor, a loud and funny laugh that looked like someone was choking made her turn around. Kaeru was floating right above the hole._'Wait she can fly too!?_ Mina looked again: Kaeru was shooting her rays downwards, which in turn were causing her to go up, clever. But more importantly...

"What kind of evil laugh was that? Even I can do better!" Mina started to laugh, like real hard. If this was a real situation, the villain wouldn't have any problem to kill her. But even Kaeru was caught off guard by this.

"T-That's n-none of your business!" The other girl replied in response. But then smirked "Let's see who will have the last laugh..." Mina tensed, preparing herself for the worst, but nothing came. What she saw instead was a very confused Kaeru falling back into the hole.

Before Mina could try to understand what was happening, she heard a voice coming from the speakers:

**"Izuku Midoriya, from the heroes team has been captured!"** _'So that's what happened'_ Mina thought bitterly, while scanning the room with her eyes. Sure enough, the blue dome had disappeared, leaving only a green haired boy(which she assumed it was Izuku) lying on the ground. Alone. He was alone. Oh crap.

"Looking for me, dear?" She heard a voice behind her. Mina immediately spun around, ready to fight, however, her opponent stood there, still. This made Mina's blood boil, was she underestimating her?

"I suppose I am" After saying that, Mina sprung into action, throwing a blast of acid into Yukina's direction, while at the same time, moving to land a hit or two on the silver-haired-girl. However, she had a nasty surprise. Mina felt something grab her arm, and before she could properly register what it was, she was flung into a nearby wall. Pain immediately flooded her senses. She was almost sure that her nose was broken, if not her entire face.

Mina tried to stand up. She did it. Barely.

"Do you give up?" Mina's body was telling her to say yes, her instincts were saying her to say yes, heck even she knew that it was better to give up now, that there was no chance of winning, and that this was just an exercise anyways. But something in this girl made Mina's blood boil, it was like...she was mocking her for being _weak._

"No, I can still...fight!" She assumed a sloopy battle stance.

Yukina smirked. "As you wish, don't say I tried to warn ya" faster than a blink of an eye, Yukina executed a backflip kick, hitting Mina straight in the face, while also sending her meters away, out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the observation room_

"That was...a bit brutal" Kaminari commented.

"I wonder if she's alright, kero"

**"Do not worry, class!"** boomed All Might, **"I"ve already called recovery girl, she is on her way"**

"That's a relief..." Ochako sighed

Katsuki, which was near gravity manipulator, said nothing. He had watched the battle, and while he was a bit upset that Deku had lost, that wasn't what it was troubling him.

Say what you want about him, Katsuki WAS a perceptive person, he just didn't show it. Ever since the first time he met Yukina, something about her just felt off, that would be why he asked Deku to analyze her.

That odd feeling didn't go away during the time they spent training, and honestly, Katsuki had already given up in trying to find what it was...until now.

Seeing Yukina beat the crap out of that pink chick(because honestly, that couldn't be called a battle), he finally realized what it was, and it pissed him off in so many ways...

That girl was way more powerful than she looked like. He already thought that she was strong(because nobody weak would be able to beat him, much less teach him), but she was on another level. And instantly that raised a few questions in his head.

**"All right, let's proceeded! The next teams please get ready to fight!"** The loud voice of All Might interrupted his thoughts.

So the next teams...it was his turn all right. Katsuki smirked. Time to kick ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's the plan?" The guy with weird hair asked him.

"We blast them all!" Katsuki answered with a confident grin. He knew how important it was to have a plan, he had learned that with Deku. But honestly he couldn't care less about that right now. Speaking of which he should walk way before shitty hair over there starts to complain about his 'plan'.

"Right, got it!" Katsuki's eyes widened in surprise, but he remained silent. This extra was different from the others.

It didn't take too long for them to encounter their opponents. _'So they decided to fight us together huh?'_.

"Hey, shitty hair, what's your quirk?" He turned to ask while the villain team were busy speaking monologues (honestly, they were supposed to be fighting already!). But he found shitty hair laughing at the other teams antics.

"ahaha hilarious" A vein popped off in Bakugou's head.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" he yelled

"Oh sorry..." Shitty hair smiled apologetically "My quirk is called hardening, meaning I can take any hit!"

"Any hit?" Katsuki had a stupid idea. A really stupid idea. But it should work.

_a bit later..._

**"The bomb was successfully captured, the heroes team win!"**

Heh, and Deku said that his WIS was low, his plan had been simple, but effective. Seeing that they were on the 4 floor, he used a might explosion to propel shitty hair up to the last floor, where he thought the bomb was, while he stayed behind, fighting their opponents(and also keeping them occupied).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the observation room

Wow. Izuku was very impressed with what his friend did. And, apparently, his classmates were also, because once Katsuki arrived, he was cornered with questions and praises. _'Oops, wrong thing to do guys..._' If there was one thing that Katsuki didn't like, it was getting his personal space invaded. _'3...2...1'_

"Fuck off!" And there was it.

All might's voice made Izuku turn around, the next battle was beggining already?

**And so this is the end of this chapter! ****Please don't be mad because Izuku lost. **

_**************************************************************************[S] **Passive: Aura control lv 27 [91.47%]:Increases the MAI of all abilities by 27%. Indicate how well the user can control the aura flow in his body.************************************************************************_

_****_****_**[A]**_MAI: 500(+27%) Aura Dome lv 15[23.20%]: The user is able to create a solid spherical barrier around him made of Aura. Dome's health: 700 Max range: 15 radius. Required: Aura control ****__****lv 20****_****_

_**************************************************************************[B]**MAI: 150(+27%) Aura Palm lv 24[11.09%]: The user is able to focus Aura in the palm of his hand and then use it at will. Power increases with the level. Requires: Aura control lv 15 Martial arts mastery lv 10************************************************************************_

**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**[B]**_MAI: 250 (+27%) Aura spiral lv 15[46.78%]: The user is able to make a ball of highly condensed and Spinning Aura. Requires: Aura control lv 20**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**

_****[B]Mai:none(+27%) Block lv 17[88.54%]: The user blocks an enemy's blow. Taking the full force of it. If the user's VIT is lower than the attackers STR, the damage will increase by 1%. Otherwise, it will be decreased by 1%. Requires Martial arts mastery lv 5.****_

_************************************************************_************************************************************[B] MAI:none(27%) Parry lv 39[3.09%]: The user parry an enemy's blow, not taking the full force of it. Damage decreased by 39%. Required: Martial arts mastery lv 5.************************************************************_************************************************************_

_************************************************************_************************************************************Edit:[05/04/2020]: I added something in the part where Izuku gave up. I forgot that he still had one trump card, which were the potions. But that doesn't change much. I don't want Izuku and Yukina to have a legendary fight in a mock training, you know.************************************************************_************************************************************_


	15. New dungeon: UA's junkyard

**Hello everyone! How're you doing?**

**It took quite a while to write this chapter but here it is!**

_**Review answers:**_

**ProjectIceman: Originally, I had planned for Mina to beat Kaeru and after that, Izuku would be able to use his full power(AKA overflow), however I thought better '_a battle exercise isn't a good scenario for an epic fight_' so...**

_**Andorxor:**_ **A ****countdown**** doesn't necessarily mean that the person is gonna kick the bucket or anything. In this case, It was meant to represent the end of his training. **

_**DavenTheNomad: **_**...my life has been a lie...*ahem* thanks for telling me.**

_**Mcc9901: **_**Thanks! I think that's because I started to use a tool to help me write since then. Later when I have some spare time I'll try to fix the other chapters. Also, about chapter 11...I might think about it, but I probably will keep it that way.**

_**M.J. : Stat wise or ability wise? **_

_**I do not own BNhA!**_

When Izuku arrived at his home, he greeted his mother and quickly went to take a relaxing bath. Today was a very tiring(and painful) day, and he sure needed one. Undressing himself, he dived in the hot water.

**You have unlocked a new dungeon!**

...And of course his quirk had to interrupt his rest. Sometimes, Izuku wondered if it was on purpose. _'Let's see what it is this time...'_

The boy's eyes widened:

"Okay, forget the bath, let me call Kacchan"

_A few moments later..._

_05:05 PM Gamerboy : Kacchan, Kacchan! Are u there?_

_05:07 PM Gamerboy : There's this amazing news that I need to tell u!_

_05:08 PM Gamerboy : You're not gonna believe me._

_05:11 PM Gamerboy : Kaaaachan?_

Oh well, this is gonna take a while. While he waited for his friend for reply he might as well as check what is this all about. He touched the notification.

**New dungeon [UA's junkyard] has been unlocked!**

Oh well, about time. Izuku went to his menu and selected dungeons. There it was, **[UA's junkyard]**, he tapped the** more info** button.

**[UA's junkyard]**

**This is the final destination of every project that fail to meet UA's standards. However, after years of use, this place was abandoned, causing it to become what it is today. **

**Recommended level: 25**

**Enter? [Yes] [No]**

_'Level 25 huh?'_ Currently, Izuku was level 19, but he was almost sure that it wouldn't be much of a problem. Especially if certain explosion user agree to with him. Speaking of which, he should check to see if Katsuki answered his messages.

Izuku tapped **[No]** and picked up his phone.

_05:17 PM __LordExplosionMurder : What's up, Deku! Can't u see I'm busy?_

_05:20 PM Gamerboy : Just listen! I've finally unlocked a dungeon!_

_05:22 PM __LordExplosionMurder : ...what?_

_05:23 PM Gamerboy : Yes! Remember what I've told u about them?_

_05:23 PM __LordExplosionMurder : When we can go?_

Izuku sweat dropped, that was fast.

_05:23 PM Gamerboy : Tomorrow morning._

_05:24 PM __LordExplosionMurder : Why not today?_

_'__You know why'_ Izuku thought bitterly. Didn't his friend mock him enough for today?

_05:25 PM Gamerboy : You know why._

_05:26 PM __LordExplosionMurder : Whatever you say, Deku._

After reading the last message, Izuku turned off his phone and closed his eyes. That had been strangely easy. Usually Katsuki would curse at him, or at least ask some questions. But then again...he had just offered the explosion user the opportunity to use his quirk without restraints.

Heh, tomorrow would be one of those days, that's for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, that's enough for today" A rough voice said.

Yukina stopped, glad that he remembered that she was a living being and had to rest. She deactivated her quirk, causing the swords floating around her to drop. And right after that, she dropped herself somewhere else.

"How it's going with your new job?" He suddenly asked. Yukina frowned, why did he want to know that? No harm in telling, she didn't have anything to hide anyway.

"Boring and disgusting, those brats are everything that I've imagined" Yukina spoke but then thought again, what about Izuku and bomb- Katsuki?

"You aren't telling the whole truth" A vein popped off in Yukina's head.

"Stop acting like if you were my father" She hated when he did that.

"If you say so." He turned around "I will be away for a few weeks" So that's why he was training her even harder this week.

"Another one of your _crusades?_" He said nothing. _'I thought so_'

"Just do me a favor and be alive when you get back okay?" She tried to hide the concern in her voice.

"..."

After he was gone, she got up and gathered her swords, trying to not think how sore she would be tomorrow. Not that she wasn't already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day 05:24 AM...

"You're ready, Kacchan?"

"Fucking yes!"

"Then let's go!"

Izuku opened his menu, tapped dungeons, **[UA's junkyard] **and chose **[Yes]**. The next instant he saw a blue swirling vortex open in front of his eyes. Without thinking twice, he stepped forward...and saw a blue light fill his vision.

Only to be replaced by a dull shade of gray. Confused, he blinked twice, he already arrived? Looking around he saw that his friend had arrived too and was also checking the place. True to it's name, the place was a total mess, piles of metal, robots, and many other things were scattered everywhere. This actually remembered Izuku of Dagobah beach before they cleaned it up.

"So this is the place huh?" Katsuki said "It looks like shit."

"What did you expect, Kacchan?" Izuku sweat dropped.

"Oh I don't know...something more...darker? Blood stained everywhere? Skeletons scattered here and there?"

Izuku was about to reply when something appeared on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Your first dungeon!**

**This is your first time in a dungeon! So why not celebrate?**

**Requirements:**

**[] Defeat prototype X.**

**[] Defeat 20 or more robots.**

**Bonus requirements:**

**[ ] HP doesn't drop below 50%**

**[ ] Use no more than 0 Items**

**Rewards:**

**300000 Exp**

**10 Basic hero shards**

**1 Book of awakening(D)**

**Bonus rewards:**

**10 Aura potions(II)**

**10 Basic hero shards**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Needless to say, if Izuku was excited before, now he was on another level. He had failed the mission yesterday about winning the exercise, and was determined to NOT fail this one. Besides, that book of awakening did catch his attention.

"Hey Deku! We got company!" The explosion user warned him. Izuku closed the windows and looked around. True enough, there were two robots standing there. One of them, looked like a humanoid, however, it had four arms wielding four blades, while the other, looked like a ball. Now Izuku could see why they failed to meet UA's standards.

But before he could use analyze or any other skill for that matter, his friend had already rushed in. And in less than ten seconds, destroyed the two robots witjh a few explosions. Damn, at least he could leave one for him.

"HAH, TAKE THAT YOUR BASTARDS!" Oh no, his friend had entered the mad mode. Izuku sighed..._'I guess there's no harm in trying too'_. Besides, he also wanted to try new tricks.

After a while, new robots appeared, and Izuku took the opportunity to try a new idea: Making a finger gun, he took aim at the robot then gathered a bit of Aura into his index finger.

"Aura...bullet" Then he shot. It hit right where he wanted, a critical hit.

**You learned a new ability!**

_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_**************************************************************_****_****_****_**[B]**_MAI: 20(+27%) Aura Bullet lv 1[00.00%]: The user is able to shoot a small but fast amount of Aura from his index finger by making a finger gun. Critical rate: 40% Critical damage: x1.5 Requires: Aura control ****__****lv 10.****_****_****_**************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_

"Heh, nice shot, Deku" Katsuki said.

"I'm not finished yet" Izuku made another finger gun with his other hand and started to shoot a barrage of shots towards the robots, until there was no one left.

"Now, I'm finished" Izuku blew the tip of one of his index fingers. _'3 down, 17 to go'_

**By logic thinking, you learned a new ability!**

**[A] MAI: Variable (+27%) Bullet barrage lv 1[00.00%]: The user is able to shoot several Aura bullets at his target(s). Reduce the cost of Aura bullet by 10% and increases its power. Requires: Special arts mastery lv 1 [Aura bullet] activated two times within 5 seconds.**

**You unlocked a new key ability!**

**[SS] passive: Special arts mastery lv 1 [00.00%]: Increases the user's max aura by 50. Enables the user to perform unique actions.**

**Aura bullet **

Izuku couldn't help but gasp. What? An SS ability? He needed to think about that.

Ka-boooom!

Right, after he finished the dungeon that is. Closing the windows, he went to where his friend was fighting.

"**[Aura spiral]**!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukina's alarm clock went off, waking the silver-haired-girl from her sleep. However, for once, Yukina didn't get up like she always did. She just stared at the ceiling, cursing mentally at herself for forgetting to deactivate her alarm.

There was no training today, or for the next days. Her sensei(more like torturer) had gone on another one of his crusades. He never explained to her what those were all about, but she had a pretty good idea about what it was.

And honestly, she thought it was a bit too much. But oh well, that was just her opinion. After a long yawn, she decided to get up, as she was awake, she might as well as do something useful.

Yukina brushed her teeth, changed clothes and went to practice her mastery with swords. Activating her quirk, she made 3 of her swords to float up to her, and saw her reflex on their blades.

_a few years ago_

_"Do you want me to train you?" Asked the masked vigilante._

_"Yes" She answered, trying to not show her fear._

_He stood in silence for a few seconds, glaring at her like he wanted to devour her soul, until he finally decided to answer:_

_"Why?"_

_"I want to prove that they were wrong!" Yukina was trying very hard to not cry. "That everything they said about me is not true!"_

_"That's not good enough, kid" The vigilante turned around, ready to leave._

_"Then show me!" Now she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Show me what's good enough!"_

_"You..." The vigilante began "You do realize that once you cross this line, there's no turning back, and I'm gonna make your life a living hell, are you sure about this, kid?"_

_Present_

He sure wasn't kidding about the 'living hell' part. Yukina chuckled bitterly. However, she couldn't exactly complain, she was stronger than before.

Grabbing another sword with her right hand, she positioned herself into her battle stance. _'heh, come at me, world'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**[Aura shield]!**" Izuku yelled. A blue shield appeared, protecting him from the blow that he was gonna take from that robot. "Now, Kacchan!"

"DIE!" Does he always have to say that?

Deactivating his shield, Izuku looked at his Aura bar, it was sitting at more or less 10%. And Katsuki's was at 20%. How they were gonna take on the boss like this? Maybe he should've listened his quirk warning.

At least he had fulfilled one of the requirements of the mission, having destroyed much more than just 20 robots, and no, he wasn't counting the ones his friend had crushed without mercy.

Speaking of which, his friend was oddly silent. Izuku went to ask what was wrong when he saw that Katsuki was looking at a red switch, which looked like it was embedded on the wall.

Oh no, Izuku hated red switches. And...wait a second, since when there was a wall over there?

"Wait, Kacchan! Don't..." Katsuki pressed the switch "...do it" Izuku prepared himself for whatever it was going to happen, but nothing changed.

"Tch" Katsuki turned around "Piece of bullshit" However, as soon as he said that, the earth started to shake. And Izuku saw, with a mix of fear, panic and surprise, that the switch was, actually the activation button of a big robot.

"Damn...Kacchan!" Izuku muttered while he used **[Analyze] **on the thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name: Prototype X lv 25  
**

**HP: 12500/12500  
**

**Status: Robot?( AP/WIS/INT/CHA/LUCK ARE irrelevant)  
**

**Element: None**

**STR: 175  
**

**DEX: 125  
**

**VIT: 175  
**

**Description: A ****project that failed to meet UA's standards. It is said that it was designed to help the students to train and hone their abilities.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trying to not panic, Izuku analyzed his options:

Okay so there was a big robot over there, and he and his friend were low on Aura. So that would leave two options, either run away(which Katsuki would never agree to) or... Potions.

Izuku opened his inventory: He had only one **Aura-Potion II**, two **Aura-Potions I**, 3 **Life-potion III**, 13 **Life-potion II** and 29 **Life-potion I**. Okay he also had 3 **Elixirs, but** he would like to save that for a real emergency.

However, if he took one potion, he could say bye to the bonus requirements rewards. But if he didn't...well he might as well as leave the dungeon right n- An explosion interrupted his train of thought.

His battle hungry friend had gone ahead, as always, and was fighting the robot with a maniac grin on his face. _'Doesn't he even realize that he will be out of Aura in no time?_' Probably not. And knowing the explosion user, he would probably come up with something else in case that happened. Izuku sighed, well...time to fight!

Taking the last Aura-potions he had, he drank them, and turned to face the robot, it's appearance could be compared to a tank with arms and a head, however bigger, and scarier. However, Izuku wasn't scared anymore, in fact he had the same maniac grin as Katsuki's.

_'Let's finish this in one shot!' _he charged two **[Aura bomb]**, one in each hand, like he did in the exam. Counting 8 seconds in his head, he used **[Lightning Infuse] **and **[Aura boost]** on both balls, and proceeded to rush towards the robot, yelling at his friend to get away.

After that, Izuku tossed the balls at the robot's eye, because no way he was gonna get near that thing. As expected the two balls collided and exploded, destroying everything in its radius.

**You have learned a new ability!**

**[SS] MAI: none (+28%) Aura Gigabomb lv 1[15.69%]:** ** By fusing together two or more [Aura bomb], the user is able to create this. Increases the damage by 25%(for each Aura bomb used). Requires: Special arts mastery lv 1 [Aura bomb] activated two times within 10 seconds.**

Huh? Izuku stopped to see what was this new ability. _'Wait a sec, he did use this ability before, so why...?'_

"Hey Deku!" Izuku turned his head, having heard his friend call him. "Did you fucking want kill me?"

Izuku scratched his head, ashamed. "Sorry..."

"tch" Katsuki turned his head away "I...you...that was a good move out there" He whispered.

"huh? Wait a second...was his friend...thanking him?

"Don't make me say that again, fucking nerd!" Oh, that was more like it. Izuku chuckled.

"You're welcome, Kacchan."

**You have obtained 300000 Exp!**

**You have obtained 10 basic hero shards!**

**You have obtained ****1 Book of awakening(D)!**

**You have obtained ****10 Aura potions(II)**

**Your level is now 20!**

**Unlocked the award 'The way to the top II'!**

**Unlocked the channeling: Overdrive!**

**Reputation with Katsuki Bakugou has increased!**

**You are now 'partners' with Katsuki Bakugou!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After practicing for an hour, Yukina decided to have a break, after all, she was still sore from yesterday. She drank some water and went to see if there was anything new into her phone.

_0:32 AM Kugogiri__ : We will create a distraction. Use that to get what you need._

Yukina frowned. What kind of distraction? Oh well, she just would have to wait and see.

**And this is the end of this chapter!**

**For those that like ****fluffy**** romance: Have you watched Karakai no Jouzo?**

_**[A]MAI: none (+28%) Analyze lv 69 [12.67%] The user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none.**_

_**[S]MAI: 1000 (+28%) Aura Bomb lv 7[38.09%]: The user is able to make a huge ball made of explosive Aura. Max charge time: 10 s Requires: Aura control lv 25**_

_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_**************************************************************_****_**[A]**_MAI: 100(+28%) Aura Boost lv 29[56.87%]: The user is able to boost some abilities by a certain rate using his own Aura. MaxBoost rate: 3.9x Required: Aura control lv 10****_**************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_************************************************************_

_**[B]MAI: 20(+28%) Aura Bullet lv 1[00.00%]: The user is able to shoot a small but fast amount of Aura from his index finger by making a finger gun. Critical rate: 40% Critical damage: x1.5 Requires: Aura control lv 10.**_

_**[SS] MAI: none (+28%) Aura Gigabomb lv 1[15.69%]: By fusing together two or more [Aura bomb], the user is able to create this. Increases the damage by 50%(for each Aura bomb used). Requires: Special arts mastery lv 1 [Aura bomb] activated two times within 10 seconds.**_

_**[S] Passive: Aura control lv 28 [21.66%]:Increases the MAI of all abilities by 28%. Indicate how well the user can control the aura flow in his body.**_

_**[A]MAI: 250 (+28%)Aura Shield lv 34[29.02%]: The user is able to create a solid barrier made of Aura. Shield's health: 1700 Required: Aura control lv 10**_

**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**[B]**_MAI: 250 (+28%) Aura spiral lv 15[46.78%]: The user is able to make a ball of highly condensed and Spinning Aura. Requires: Aura control lv 20**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**

_**[A] MAI: Variable (+28%) Bullet barrage lv 1[00.00%]: The user is able to shoot several Aura bullets at his target(s). Reduce the cost of Aura bullet by 10% and increases its power. Requires: Special arts mastery lv 1 [Aura bullet] activated two times within 5 seconds.**_

_**[U]MAI:Variable (+28%) Lightning Infuse: The user is able to infuse lightning into any non-passive ability. Cost increases with the rarity of the ability. Required: Aura control lv 25 Aura element: Lightning**_

_**[SS] passive: Special arts mastery lv 1 [00.00%]: Increases the user's max aura by 50. Enables the user to perform unique actions.**_

_**Aura-potion I: Heals 250 AP.**_

_**Aura-potion II: Heals 500 AP.**_

_**Life-potion I: Heals 250 HP.**_

_**Life-potion II: Heals 500 HP.**_

_**Life-potion III: Heals 1000 HP.**_

_**Elixir: Heals 10000 HP and 10000 AP.**_


	16. A day full of surprises

**I am alive!**

**Sorry guys, I had totally lost the will to write this story. But now I think I've got it back, so get ready for a few more chapters of pure emotion and grammar mistakes!(just kidding)**

**Okay now for the reviews:**

**_ProjectIceman:_ You got it ;) and...I don't think so.**

**_Inritus:_ Gamer mind is a special passive ability actually(I will update that later), it is the only passive ability which can be activated/deactivated at the user's will(which would actually make it action ability), a bug in the sistem? Or maybe a mistery? shishishi**

**_Inritus: _If you're worried about Izuku being too weak, don't worry, with those features that I add every 5 levels, his ultimates(I dare say his last ultimate(lv 100) will make him invicible, I'll even spoil the name for you '_oversoul_') and his abilities, this would make Thanos go crying to his mother).**

**_Inritus:_ If I wanted to make an OC version of me I would do a self insert story(which I am not). Let me ask you one thing, why do you read fanfics? One of the reasons would be that you want to read something different from cannon, so by including OC's I am actually doing that. Besides the fact that Yukina is a villain open up so much ways which this story could end(have you ever read Apotheosis? One of the best fics ever). And if you're thinking that Yukina is going to be the dansel in distress(I pity you) you're so wrong. Besides, I rather have she than Mineta or someone's who I almost don't even remeber the face(like that guy from the animal quirk). And before you say something, I know that Mineta's the comic relief.**

**Now I really don't know how to properly write a good narrative(that's why I use to many dialogues) but I'm trying to get better. Thanks for this, I'm not one of those authors who doesn't like to hear critics :) **

**_Shaedymo: _Wow, that's...depressing to hear. I'll try to get better! And thank you for your support :)**

**I do not own BnHA**

* * *

Later that day, a pair of Zombies(whose names were Katsuki Bakugou and Midoriya Izuku) were Heading to the UA building, and while Katsuki was cursing Deku for his current state, Izuku was making a note to himself to never, ever enter a dungeon before school.

That went for a while until Izuku noticed something unusual at the gates of the school. There was a bunch of people holding cameras and notepads blocking the entrance to the gates '_are those...reporters?'_

"Tch, just what we needed" He heard his friend spit

"Calm down Kacchan...I'm sure that there's a pretty good reason to..."

"To fucking annoy us, that's why." Izuku sweat dropped.

"Just...don't blow up anyone okay?"

"Shut up nerd, I do what I want"

"Go ahead then"

Katsuki looked at Izuku with one of his killers looks, then at the reporters:

"Not feeling up for it today"

"I thought so"

"I can still blow you though"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"_Okay everyone, I saw your performance yesterday on the battle trials and there are a few things that I would like to point out" Aizawa said while eyeing the class.

"...starting out with you, Kaminari, what you did was totally reckless and idiotic" Denki cringed in his seat "What if you injured your ally in the process? What if the enemy was immune to your attack? Then he would be able to finish you easily"

"Bakugou, while your plan was somewhat excellent, it was an extremely reckless one, what if you had hit the bomb?" Izuku saw his friend look away angry, probably because he knew Aizawa was right.

"Yukina, there's no doubt that you're powerful and talented, but don't overdo it" The silver haired girl just nodded and returned to whatever she was doing before.

"And Todoroki" Aizawa paused "Teamwork is also important" Aizawa then put a hand on his head and let out a sigh, clearly he wasn't enjoying doing that.

"I could be here listing mistakes all day but I don't want to, just remember to do better next time" Izuku let out a sigh in relief, he was sure that Aizawa was going to scold him.

"Instead, you will be deciding your future, choose a class president" Aizawa said while closing himself in his sleep bag "Let me know when you're finished"

After that, it was hell. Everyone started to shout and talk, saying things like '_Pick me_!_'_ or _'I wanna be president!'._ That went for a while until Iida made everyone shut up and proposed an election to choose the class president.

Everyone nodded their heads agreeing, but Kirishima questioned:

"But...won't everyone vote for themselves?"

"Then let's make a rule! You cannot vote for yourself!"Ochako spoke.

Iida nodded "It's settled then, you'll have five minutes for deciding"

Everyone then started to discuss among themselves about their votes and with Izuku and Katsuki was no different.

"So...who are you voting for, Kacchan?"Izuku asked

"You" Katsuki replied bluntly "However, you are not going to vote for me" Izuku smiled at this

"Let me guess...you don't want to be president"

"No shit sherlock"

Izuku then looked around, trying to decide in whom he would vote, however it was hard to decide when you didn't know anyone. It was then that he had an excellent idea.

**[Analyze]!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Very well, everyone!" Iida spoke loudly "The president of our class going to be...Midoriya Izuku!"

_'Oh well good for him'_ Yukina would rather die than admit that she had voted for him, well she had to vote for someone right?

"...Shiro Yukina!" _'Huh... did someone call my name?'_ Yukina raised her head and found everyone looking at her _'oh crap, I'm not liking where this is going...'_

"Oi" She heard Katsuki call her name "You're the vice president, go join Deku over there" Yukina sighed, she was going to find every one of them who had voted for her and hunt them down until there was nothing left of them. The smirk on Katsuki's face was clearly saying that he was enjoying her misery.

"You know you're dead right" She whispered to him when she passed by his desk. He answered nothing but looked at her with his _'bring it on' _look.

"Idiot" She huffed, before joining Izuku and thinking in something to say to everyone, which happened to be the same thing that she said to the league when she joined:

"I hope that I can serve you well while I stay with you" It worked better than she though, because everyone clapped and cheered for her. _'heh at least here I can have a better reception_' on the league all she received was a humpf.

After that they returned to their desks and things proceeded normally until lunchtime.

_'Now is the perfect timing for something to happen'_ Yukina though to herself '_Everyone is relaxing and with their guards down, besides, it's easy to escape without being noticed and return'_

She opened her phone and saw that there was a new message. Already knowing what it was going to be about, Yukina opened it

_11:57 AM Kugogiri__ :The distraction will happen ten minutes after this message is sent, be sure to get what you need._

Yukina looked at the clock at the top of the screen of her phone, it was 12:03 PM right now. Which meant she still had five minutes to prepare herself. _'That's more than enough time, heh'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku was definitively surprised. Even if he was a little(just a tiny bit) proud that he was chosen as the class president, he clearly didn't saw that coming. But now he was starting to wonder if he truly was the right person for the job(old habits die hard), after all...

"...hey,HEY!" Izuku was broken out of his thoughts by someone behind him, looking around he saw that it was his turn to pick up the food(and he was holding the line for not doing it).

"Sorry!" He apologized. He quickly picked a few things and went to where his friends were waiting for him.

"Took you long enough, Deku!"

"Sorry!" Izuku apologized again.

"Hey, he didn't let the power go to his head yet, that's a good thing" Kaeru said

"Itazura-san, you shouldn't speak of your friends like that" Iida said

"No it's okay" Izuku said before eating a spoonful of rice.

"If I know him, the contrary must be happening" Bakugo said after swallowing a piece of meat

"Contrary?" Ochako asked puzzled

"Self-doubt"

Izuku choked on whatever he was eating, quickly reaching for the nearest source of liquid, which happened to be Iida's orange juice.

"Hey, that's my juice!" Iida complained.

"Sorry Iida-san" Izuku said after he recovered himself "I'll buy you one later"

"No it's okay" Iida said after he understood the situation.

"Anyway, there's nothing to worry about, Deku-kun!" Ochako suddenly piped up "You're the right person for the job! That's why I voted for you!"

Izuku got a little red "De-deku-kun?"

"Well, Bakugo-kun is always calling you Deku, so I thought about calling you that as well, besides it's cute"

Izuku looked at Katsuki, asking for help, but he could clearly see that the only reason that his friend was not laughing at him was because he had food in his mouth. _'fine then, two can play at this game'_

"No worries, I don't mind you calling me that" Izuku said with a smile "but you'll have to call my friend 'Kacchan' too "This time, it was Katsuki's turn to choke and drink the rest of Iida's juice(much to the last's dismay).

"hah." Katsuki wiped his mouth "Do that, round face, and I'll blow you into pieces" he said with the most scary face he could muster.

Everyone in the table laughed(except Iida, which was doing strange gestures with his arms).

At that exact moment, the sound of sirens started to soar throughout all UA.

"Uh? What's that?" Asked Ochako, still out of breath from laughing so much.

_"Level security number 3 has been broken. All students please evacuate in an orderly fashion"_

"Level three? No way!" Said a student who was sitting in a table next to them.

"What's security level number 3?" Asked Izuku

"It means someone has infiltrated the building! This has never happened in the three years that I've been here! We need to get outta here!"

And so began the confusion. With all the students trying to exit all at once, they got stuck and were trying to push and shove to try to force their way through.

"Eek! I'm going to be turned into a pancake! Get off! Morons!_"_ Kaeru said while she was compressed between everyone.

_'This is_ bad...' Izuku though _'everyone's starting to panic, and we don't even_ know the real reason behind all this mess' He needed to do something before someone got hurt. _'damn, none of my abilities are useful right now...huh?'_

"-kun, over here" there was a female voice calling him from above, maybe his time to die had arrived...no wait a second, he recognized that voice, it was Ochako's voice. Looking to the ceiling(which proved to be a bit difficult with all the shoving), he found Ochako floating a bit above him.

"Uraraka-san?!" Uraraka didn't respond, instead, she touched in his head and Izuku felt himself get lighter.

"I reduced your weight by 90%, can you get out of there?"

Izuku gathered impulse for a jump, and, surprisingly enough, it worked(too well). Now he was floating along with Uraraka while rubbing the point where his head had connected with the ceiling.

"C'mon, let's help the others"

Izuku saw someone who had been pushed against a window, so he went there to help him, but arriving there, he realized it was Iida. But before he could ask if he was okay, Iida started to speak:

"Midoriya, it's just the media...tell them...that there are nothing...to worry about..." _'the media?_' That's when Izuku also looked through the window, and saw a bunch of people holding cameras and notepads.

"All this because of the media?" Izuku couldn't help but gasp _'whatever, i've gotta to warn everyone right away!'_ But before that...he checked Iida's stats _'good, he's okay'._

Once Izuku turned back to the mess that it was the refectory, he saw that Ochako had rescued a few persons already, as there were a dozen of people who were floating here and there. So he floated to the entrance and shouted:

"THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! IT'S JUST THE MEDIA! WE'RE GOING TO BE OKAY! CALM DOWN!" However, nobody listened. _'damn, I can't shout loud enough!'_ It was at those times that he would like to have his friend's more than loud voice's. _'I need something to get their attention...that's it!'_

He just hoped that they wouldn't punish him too hard for using his quirk but hey, this is an emergency! But before Izuku could do whatever he had planned to do, a voice entered his mind, a singing voice to be more precise, and while Izuku listened to that song, he felt more...calmer.

"DO IT, NOW!" he heard someone yell from the crowd, breaking him from the temporary bliss he was in. Looking around, Izuku saw what the 'someone' was talking about. Everyone had stopped struggling and there was silence for the first time in minutes.

_'No way I'm losing this chance...'_ Izuku opened his mouth and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'This was easier than I thought_' Yukina thought while taking the photo from All Might's scredule. However, when she went to exit the room, she heard voices on the corridor.

_'I just had to jinx it huh?'_ She said while quickly scanning the room for a place to hide.

...

From her hiding spot, Yukina saw All might and Vlad king enter.

"An intruder?" All might asked

"Yes, as far as we know, the security break number three only happens when someone not identified enters the building itself"

All might stayed in silence before Vlad king spoke again "Are you going to stay here?" the number one hero nodded

"Yes, If I go out there this would only cause more problems to Nedzu, and he has problems to spare already, besides, I've already used much of my time today"

"Well I'm going to check something, see you later then"

What happened next, made Yukina forget all about what she was doing over there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Final notes: **

**Song that Izuku heard in his mind: Night running (from BNA). Why it calmed everyone? It will be explained later on. **

**Also yes, Yukina gets to discover All Might's secret. Why? Because of the plot. Favoritism? Maybe...**

**Actually**

_**[A]MAI: none (+28%) Analyze lv 69 [12.67%] The user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none.**_


	17. Calm before the storm(character sheet 2)

**Two chapters in a row! Yeah!**

**In this chapter I've decided to make another caracther sheet of Izuku, to prepare for the big event(you know which one). If you don't want to read it, just skip to the bottom, because I've written some other stuff here as well.**

**Reviews:**

_**ProjectIceman: **_**It sure was.**

**I do not own BnHA**

* * *

After that confusion ended(thankfully no one got hurt), the students were sent home earlier and Izuku took the time to look better at the item he had fought so hard to obtain.

**Book of awakening(D): Book type item. **

**Description: By using it on a [D]ability, you can turn it into a [C] ability! Single use.**

"At least it was worth the trip" Izuku muttered to himself after reading the description. "Now let's see...which ability should I..." Izuku started to scroll his list of abilities "Oh this one should be just fine..."

**By using Book of Awakening(D) on [jump], you turned it into a new ability!**

**You have learned [Rabbit leap]!**

**[C]MAI: 10(+28%) Rabbit leap lv 1[00.00] Powers up your jump by 2% and increase by 2% the damage of any kick-type ability for 5s.**

_'Rabbit leap huh'?_ Izuku didn't know it would also change name, but whatever, the ability seemed pretty good.

Looking at his clock, it was still 05:39 PM...so what to do now?

"Hmm I guess I'm gonna look at my menu"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**stats**

**Abilities**

**Equipment**

**Inventory**

**Crafting**

**Cooking**

**Awards**

**Reputation**

**Quests**

**Channeling  
**

**Settings**

**Help**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He tapped stats

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name:Izuku Midoriya lv20 [24.02%]**

**Quirk: The gamer lv27[33.98%].  
**

**Money:[233000 yen]**

**HP:1447/2200 AP:1798/2800**

**Element: Lightning**

_**Currently status: Hero Fanboy(+50% exp to analyze when a hero is nearby,-25% to CHA); Analytical mind.(+5 WIS and 5 INT Per Lv);Quirk Bonus:(+5 To every stat per lv minus LUCK and CHA) Hero apprentice(+2STR/DEX/INT/WIS/VIT +10% EXP when a Hero is nearby) **__**Ends in: 2 years 11 Months 26 days 14 hours 28 min Class 1-A president(+50 CHA when 'on duty' +10% to all stats while fighting to protect any member of class 1-A) Ends in: 11 Months 26 days 14 hours 28 min**__**  
**_

**STR: 142 [+]  
**

**DEX: 184[+] (+13%)  
**

**INT: 230[+]  
**

**WIS:217 [+]  
**

**VIT: 120[+]  
**

**CHA:17[+] (-25%)**

**LUCK:0-24[21]**

**Points:3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'Not bad' he though. 'Abilities!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***Note: MAI stands for Max Aura Input *  
**

***Another note: U stands for Unique. As for the other letters... SS abilities can be upgrades to level 120. S, to level 100; A, to level 80; B, to level 60; C, to level 40; and D, to level 20.***

_**[U] Passive: Gamer's body : The user's is given the body of a video game character! Every damage dealt to the user's body is turned into HP loss or stats effects.**_

_**_**[U] **_Passive: Game's mind: Negates all emotions by 50%. Also, negates pain by 50%.**_

_**_**[U] **_Passive: True hero: Increase all stats by 50% when fighting to protect someone.**_

_**_**[A]**_Passive: Knife mastery lv 13 [44.78%]: Increases damage by 13% when fighting with short weapons. Also enables user to learn mercenary abilities.**_

_**[S] Passive: Aura control lv 28 [34.72%]:Increases the MAI of all abilities by 28%. Indicate how well the user can control the aura flow in his body.**_

_**_**[A]**_Passive: Martial arts mastery lv 25 [02.01%]: Increases damage by 25% when fighting empty-handed. Also enables user to learn martial arts abilities.**_

_**[SS] passive: Special arts mastery lv 1 [56.02%]: Increases the user's max aura by 50. Enables the user to perform unique actions.**_

_**_**[C]**_Passive: English mastery lv 39[11.06%]: Increases the proficiency of the user in English language by 39%.**_

_**_**[C]**_Passive: Portuguese mastery lv 10[42.55%]: **__**Increases the proficiency of the user in Portuguese language by 8%.**_

_**_**[C]**_Passive: French mastery lv 12 [12.44%]: **__**Increases the proficiency of the user in French language by 11%**_

_**_**[C]**_Passive: German mastery lv 3 [33.40%]: **__**Increases the proficiency of the user in German language by 2%.**_

_**_**[C]**_Passive: Spanish mastery lv 5 [67.63%]: **__**Increases the proficiency of the user in Spanish language by 4%**_

_**_**[D]**_Passive: Enhanced reflexes lv 15[32.78%]: Increases DEX by 15%.**_

_**[B]Passive: Shadow steps lv 22 [97.03%]: The user is able to hide his presence.**_

_**[A]Passive: KI resist lv 3[03.33%]: Determines how well the user resists to others persons killing intent(yes that actually exist). **_

_**[D] MAI:none******************(+28%)************** Sneak lv max [100.00%]: The user reduces by 30% his chances of being detected, and 60% of all the sounds made by the user. Requires: none**_

_******_**[A]**_MAI: none ****************(+28%) ********Analyze lv 70 [40.21%] ******The**** user uses his senses to observe his surroundings, something or someone. Requires: none.****_

_******_**[S]**_MAI: none ****************(+28%) Crafting lv 2 [72.03%] The user can use some specifics materials to create another ones. The higher the level, the better are the materials that the user is able to create. Also, it increases the chances of success by 0.1%.**********_

_******_**[S]**_MAI: none ****************(+28%) ************Cooking lv 20[03.99%]: The user can use his culinary knowledge to cook a certain type of food and add a bonus to it. The higher the skill, the higher the bonus will be. Different types of food gives different types of bonus.**_

_******_**[S]**_MAI: none ****************(+28%) ************Learn lv 25 [58.09%]: ****The user can instantly learn anything as long as it is written on a surface. 5 uses per day.**_

_****_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**_**[U]**_MAI:Variable (+28%) **_**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**Lightning Infuse: The user is able to infuse lightning into any non-passive ability. Cost increases with the rarity of the ability. Required: Aura control lv 25 Aura element: Lightning**_

_**[U] MAI: none (+28%) Lightning Mastery lv 10 [00.02%]: I**__**ndicate how well the user can control the lightning element.  
**_

_**_**[D]**_MAI: none (+28%) Kick lv 20[100.00%]: Powers up your kick by 20%. Requires: none .**_

_**[C] MAI:none (28%) Spin Kick lv 27[ 08.53%]: The user spins, gathering momentum in his leg, releasing it at the target. Damage increased by 27%. Required: Martial arts mastery lv 10.**_

**[C]MAI: 10(+28%) Rabbit leap lv 1[00.00] Powers up your jump by 2% and increase by 2% the damage of any kick-type ability for 5s.**

_**[B] MAI:none(28%) Parry lv 40[33.36%]: The user parry an enemy's blow, not taking the full force of it. Damage decreased by 40%. Required: Martial arts mastery lv 5.**_

_****************************_**[D]**_MAI: none ****************(+28%) Plan lv max[100.00%]: Increases the user's WIS by 40% and CHA by 20% while it lasts. Requires: none.********************************_

_****_****_**[A]**_MAI: 500(+27%) Aura Dome lv 15[23.20%]: The user is able to create a solid spherical barrier around him made of Aura. Dome's health: 700 Max range: 15 radius. Required: Aura control ****__****lv 20****_****__**%) **_

_**[D]MAI:none(+28%)Punch lv max[100.00%] The user uses his fist to deal damage to an target. Damage increased by 20%.**_

_**********_**[D]**_MAI: none ****************(+28%) Sprint lv max[100.00%]: Increases the user's speed by 20% while it lasts.**************_

_**_**[D]**_MAI: none (+28%) Taunt lv max[100.00%]: Increases the chance of success by 20%. The user launches a taunt towards a target, the higher the user's [WIS+INT] and lower the target's[WIS+INT] the higher are the chances of success.**_

_**_**[C]**_MAI: none (+28%) Meditate lv 21[18.67%] The user can regenerate his Aura by completely relaxing himself. Regeneration rate: 0.21% per minute. User must be completely still for it to work. Requires: None  
**_

_****_**[C]**_MAI: 100 (+28%) **Aura Ball lv 29 [42.23%]: The user is able to make a ball made of Aura. Requires: Aura control lv 5.**_

_**_**[S]**_MAI: 1000 (+28%) Aura Bomb lv 7[87.38%]: The user is able to make a huge ball made of explosive Aura. Max charge time: 10 s Requires: Aura control lv 25**_

_**[SS] MAI: none (+28%) Aura Gigabomb lv 1[15.69%]: By fusing together two or more [Aura bomb], the user is able to create this. Increases the damage by 50%(for each Aura bomb used). Requires: Special arts mastery lv 1 [Aura bomb] activated two times within 10 seconds.**_

_**_**[A]**_MAI: 100(+28%) Aura Boost lv 28[01.04%]: The user is able to boost some abilities by a certain rate using his own Aura. MaxBoost rate: 3.8x Required: Aura control lv 10**_

_**[B]MAI: 20(+28%) Aura Bullet lv 3[15.12%]: The user is able to shoot a small but fast amount of Aura from his index finger by making a finger gun. Critical rate: 41% Critical damage: x1.6 Requires: Aura control lv 10.**_

_****_****_**[A]**_MAI: 500(+28%) Aura Dome lv 16[13.44%]: The user is able to create a solid spherical barrier around him made of Aura. Dome's health: 750 Max range: 16 radius. Required: Aura control ****__****lv 20****_****__****_****  
****_****_

_**[A]MAI: 250 (+28%)Aura Shield lv 35[22.09%]: The user is able to create a solid barrier made of Aura. Shield's health: 1750 Required: Aura control lv 10**_

_****_**[A]**_MAI: 10/s (28%) Aura detector lv 11[34.57%]: The user is able to detect others person's Auras around himself. Range: 11 radius(m) Range increases with the level. Requires: Aura control lv 5****_

_**************************************************************************[B]**MAI: 150(+28%) Aura Palm lv 25[04.02%]: The user is able to focus Aura in the palm of his hand and then use it at will. Power increases with the level. Requires: Aura control lv 15 Martial arts mastery lv 10************************************************************************_

**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_**[B]**_MAI: 20/s (+28%) Aura ray lv 7 [23.14%]: The user can shot a beam of Aura through his hands. Maxrange: 14 meters. Time limit: 6s.**_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**

**__**[B]**_MAI: 250 (+28%) Aura spiral lv 16[04.02%]: The user is able to make a ball of highly condensed and Spinning Aura. Requires: Aura control lv 20_**

**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**_****__**[B]**_MAI: User's current Aura(+28%) Aura transfer lv 13[22.14%]: The user transfers his own Aura to the target's. Transfer rate:0.6x _****_Required: Aura control lv 25_****_**_****_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_******_****_****_****_**

_**[A] MAI: Variable (+28%) Bullet barrage lv 1[11.56%]: The user is able to shoot several Aura bullets at his target(s). Reduce the cost of Aura bullet by 10% and increases its power. Requires: Special arts mastery lv 1 [Aura bullet] activated two times within 5 seconds.**_

**__**[B]**_MAI:100 (+28%) Cure lv 34[2.40%] The user is able to increase the target's Health by 430. Requires: Aura control lv 15._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

'Inventory'!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(20)W slots:**

3 **Elixir**

3 **Life-potion III**

**5 Aura-potion II**

**G[Mortal Balista]**

**(10)G slots:**

**(6)B slots:**

**(5)Y slots:**

**(4)P slots:**

**(2)R slots:**

29 **Life-potion I**

13 **Life-potion II**

**(1)O slots:**

12 **hero shards**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku thought about how his inventory worked again:

Basically there were 7 types of slots which he could put his itens into. White, green, blue, yellow, purple, red and orange. Each color showed how many itens(of the same type of course) he could put into a certain slot.

The white slots could hold only 10 itens of the same type, while the orange slots could hold up to 70 itens. He gained one W slot each level, one G slot each two levels, one B slot each three levels and so on...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Awards:**

**The way to the top II: Obtained by arriving at lv 20. ****[reward collected]**

**Game master II: Obtained by upgrading your quirk up to lv 20. ****[reward collected]**

**Ability Master II: Obtained by learning 25 abilities. ****[reward collected]**

**Over achiever I: Obtained by unlocking 1 Channeling. ****[reward collected]**

**Master Chef II: Obtained by upgrading your 'cooking' skill up to lv 20.[reward collected]**

**Restless II: Obtained by completing 50 missions[Reward collected]**

**Powerhungry I: Obtained by using 5000 Aura in less than 10 seconds[Reward collected]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'reputation!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Name Points Status Actions**

**Inko Midoriya [880/1000] Idolized [Add ] [Remove]**

**Katsuki Bakugou [70/1000] Partners [Remove] [Party Options]**

**Mitsuki Bakugou [610/1000] Respected [Add] [Remove]**

**Yagi Toshinori [960/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Yukina Shiro[780/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Ochako Uraraka [20/1000] Friends [Add] [Remove]**

**Tenya Iida [550/1000] Respected [Add] [Remove]**

**Aizawa Shota [590/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Yumeko Usagi[680/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Mina Ashido [110/1000] Respected [Add] [Remove]**

**Kaeru Itazura [0/1000] Friends [Add] [Remove]**

**Yuga Aoyama [400/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Tsuyu Asui [400/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Mashirao Ojiro**** [400/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Denki Kaminari [600/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Ejjiro Kirishima**** [600/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Momo Yaoyozoru**** [500/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Rikido Satou**** [400/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Mezo Shoji**** [400/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Kyoka Jirou**** [450/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Hanta Sero**** [600/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Fumikage Tokoyami**** [400/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Shoto Todoroki ****[300/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**Tooru Hagakure****[500/1000] Neutral [Add] [Remove]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"_Woah, there's so many!" Izuku whispered to himself. Last time he checked it was just a few people. 'anyway let's see...'

Most of the class was pretty neutral with him, with was to be expected, they had just met him, but there were a few surprises...

'Uraraka is friends with me? Since when?' Last time he checked she just respected him. But that would explain that stunt she pulled on him early.

Another surprise was Tenya Iida, after the way the Engine quirk user treated him, he didn't expect to be able to be friends with him anytime sooner. It seemed that Mina and Kaeru also seemed to somehow like him. Mainly Itazura, he just hoped that crazy girl wasn't up to something.

'Quests!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**[Current missions][Available missions]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It seemed that on current missions there weren't anything new but on available missions...there were a ton of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**[Available missions]**

**This is what friends are for!**

**Your friend [Ochako Uraraka] is feeling Guilty about something, help her get rid of this feeling!**

**Requirements:**

**[X]Reach [friendship] status with [Ochako Uraraka]**

**...**

**A class president's duty**

**Congratulations! You are now Class's 1A president! You should know by now that it's important to have the contact of each one of your classmates in case something happens.**

**[5/20]Gather the contact of every one of your classmates!**

**Requirements:**

**[X] Achieve the position of class president**

**...**

**Making babies**

**Hatsume Mei, from the support departament, is in need of some parts for her inventions, so be useful for her and go get some!**

**Requirements:**

**[X]Unlock UA's junkyard**

**...**

**Law and justice**

**Become a vigilante!**

**Requirements:**

**[]Reach lv25**

**[]Complete the mission ?**

**[]Defeat ?**

**...**

**UA's Matchmaker**

**The title says all. Each couple which you help will get you a reward. In the end, you will get a big reward equivalent to the numbers of couples which you helped.**

**Requirements:**

**[X]Be accepted in UA.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izuku stood for a while staring at the vigilante one. So he could become a vigilante? But wait a second, why would he want that? Even if vigilantes did what were right, they broke the law by doing so, that's why he was in UA learning to be a hero.

Okay the other ones...matchmaker? He accepted, though with a little hesitation, how he was supposed to do that? The babies one he also accepted(blushing a bit at the title), he also accepted the mission to help his friend, and the class president one he also accepted.

Now to the next menu...

'Channeling!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Channelings**

**Overflow lv 1[56.09%] The user is able to turn his emotions into power once the respective bar is full. Limit: 50 s. Recovery rate: 10% AP/s Cooldown: 1 hour**

**Current bar status[38%]**

**Overdrive lv 1[00.00%] The user is able to turn his physical pain into power once the respective bar is full. Limit: 30 s. Unlocks EX adrenaline/Limit break/Pain control Cooldown: 1 day**

**Current bar status[0%]**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And Izuku still had to discover what was EX adrenaline, Limit break and Pain control. _'I think I'm gonna have to wait until I have to actually use this thing'._ And Izuku dreaded the day he would use, as he probably would need to be in a lot of pain to be able to.

And so, he finished. Looking at his phone, it was 07:02 PM. Still pretty soon, but he supposes he could do something else, like take a bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she stepped out of the portal, Yukina was met with the same melancholic(and boring) place which was supposed to be the league's hideout.

"It looks like our guest of honor have arrived" Shigaraki decided to interrupt her thoughts.

"So now I'm the guest of honor?" She replied, voice full of sarcasm.

Shigaraki was going to answer but was interrupted by Kurogiri:

"Yukina, just give it to him, we're running short in time" Yukina sighed "okay"

After a while, she sent to Shigaraki the photo she had taken of All might's schedule(or should she say skeleton? Now that she finally convinced herself that it wasn't a dream, she is having trouble to getting THAT out of her mind).

"Humpf, and he doesn't even say thank you" She went to a corner to grab her drink, which Kurogiri had already prepared.

"Technically, it was your job" Kurogiri commented.

"More like joke"

_after a few moments..._

"All right, now that we have everything, it's time to begin the raid" Shigaraki said "The schedule says that tomorrow, All Might will be conducting a rescue training along with some students on a place called USJ along with another teacher called Thirteen.

_'Thirteen? Isn't that the space hero or something?'_ Yukina thought to herself

"This is the perfect opportunity to get rid of the symbol of the peace, and we get to kill a few brats on top of that!" Shigaraki grinned.

_'damn...I knew that he had one or two things off but to kill even kids? How insane is he?'_ While Yukina hated the kids and their quirks, but she also knew that it wasn't their fault at all. If she wanted to blame someone for this, she would blame this world's corrupted system. _'Speaking of which...'_

"How do you plan on beating All Might?" Asked Yukina "Isn't he supposed to be invincible or something?" _'I wonder if they know about All Might's secret...'_

"Allow me to answer that question" Answered a deep voice behind them.

Yukina immediately jumped back, drawing her main sword from the sheath, what she saw was a tall man, around his 40's with a jet black hair and a black suit. _'damn, what's this Aura of power? it's almost worse than my sensei's when he's angry...'_

_"_S-sensei!" Yukina never saw Shigaraki so surprised before, she wished she could take a photo of this moment. "Your f-face is...You're...well!"

"This is story for another time" Sensei replied "I came here to deliver that thing you've asked me" _'that thing...? Damn what is all this people talking about?' _Yukina huffed while she sheathed her sword, having recovered from what happened earlier.

"The Nomu?" Shigaraki asked in an eerie excited voice.

"Yes, and also, I've added two more quirks into it, so it is even more powerful than I've told you" A

"Two quirks?"Kurogiri entered the talk for the first time "what are they?"

Sensei smiled "That...is a surprise"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*****BONUS***  
**

""Looks like your little friends will be getting killed tomorrow" Shigaraki approached Yukina "Aren't you sad because of this?"

"Friends?" Yukina asked, more confused than annoyed, what was this maniac talking about?

"See for youself" Shigaraki showed her the photo which she had taken before(she hadn't paused to take a look at it with all the confusion from earlier).

Oh, her class would be the unlucky one. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Shigaraki stopped smiling.

"Nothing" Yukina turned her head back to where she was originally looking "I'm just feeling sorry for the cannon folder right now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: I modified cure(I think I was lazy when I made it for the first time heh).**

**And that's it! Tell me if you liked :)**

**Also warn me for anything that may be wrong.**

**Now I'm going to write the USJ arc! That may take a while since I want to write it until the end before posting it(I'm not gonna be THAT cruel with you guys :) )**

**You can also leave suggestions if you want, I'll try to see if I can put them in my story.**


End file.
